La Receta para un Detective
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Una versión de la formación de L en Wammy House y de como se convirtió en lo que es. Contiene spoilers. LxOC
1. Capítulo 1

-Yo no creo que Light sea Kira- dijo Ryuuzaki mientras añadía unos cuantos terrones de azúcar a su café y lo agitaba con calma.

Todos los detectives en la habitación lo miraban con atención. Light lo miraba con un poco de desprecio, mientras que Ryuk, siempre a su lado, observaba al detective más famoso del mundo con atención.

-Pero si lo fuera, estaría en un dilema- continuó Ryuuzaki- ya que Light es... el primer amigo que he tenido...-

-¡Wow!- exclamó Ryuk, pero solo Light pudo escucharlo.

-Bueno... yo también pienso que eres un amigo irreemplazable- dijo Light tras una breve pausa causada por la impresión.

-Gracias- murmuró Ryuuzaki en voz baja.

En esos minutos de silencio, ni Light ni ninguno otro de los presentes se pudo imaginar siquiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Ryuuzaki. La voz de Light interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Últimamente está aburrido aquello, desde que no vienes a clases se te echa de menos- continuó Light- espero que podamos jugar al tenis otra vez-

-Sí, claro- respondió Ryuuzaki.

Pronto Light se retiró, y los detectives fueron haciendo lo mismo, al punto que solo quedó Matsuda ayudándole a mover algunos videos que tenía todos desparramados por la habitación para guardarlos y clasificarlos en cajas. Matsuda no soportó mucho el cansancio y se quedó dormido en el suelo, abrazado de una de las cajas.

Ryuuzaki sonrió levemente al verlo, y se sentó de nuevo frente a su computadora. Iba a comenzar a escribir algo cuando Watari lo interrumpió.

-Ryuuzaki- dijo una voz que surgía del ordenador, en cuya pantalla había aparecido la letra "W".

-¿Qué sucede, Watari?- preguntó Ryuuzaki.

-Solo un comentario- le dijo Watari- ¿estás solo?-

-No, está Matsuda, pero está dormido- le respondió Ryuuzaki- ¿qué querías decirme?-

-Sobre lo que le dijiste a Yagami Light hace un rato- dijo Watari- sabes que no es el primer amigo que has tenido...-

-No digas tonterías, Watari- le dijo Ryuuzaki- tú conoces toda mi vida, sabes bien que yo nunca...-

-¿Y que hay de ella?- lo interrumpió Watari.

-¿Ella?- dijo Ryuuzaki- no, Watari, ella no fue mi amiga...-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Watari- ¿entonces?-

-Ella fue algo aún más especial que eso- dijo Ryuuzaki- ¿sabes algo, Watari? Desde que tomé este caso de Kira y decidí mostrar mi rostro...-

-Algo que por cierto me sorprendió mucho...- añadió Watari.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Ryuuzaki. Suspiró- le he dado muchas vueltas, y me he dado cuenta que ya no temo morir...-

-¿Estás seguro, Ryuuzaki?- dijo Watari- sabes que aún tienes una responsabilidad, con Mello y -hizo una pausa- con Near...-

-No digas eso, Watari- dijo Ryuuzaki- sabes que no podemos hablar de ellos aquí...-

-Como quieras- dijo Watari, y desconectó la comunicación.

Ryuuzaki suspiró y metió su mano al bolsillo. De él sacó un papel delicadamente doblado. Lo desdobló. El papel tenía pegado sobre él un trozo de otro papel en la parte de arriba, que parecía arrancado de algún libro. En la parte inferior del papel había un dibujo de Ryuuzaki hecho a lápiz, y unas palabras escritas con pluma azul junto al dibujo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ryuuzaki?- preguntó de pronto Matsuda en tono somnoliento.

-Nada importante, Matsuda, vuelve a dormir- dijo Ryuuzaki. Matsuda no se movió de su sitio, tomó un cojín del sillón más próximo y se volvió a dormir.

-Watari- dijo Ryuuzaki- hay un archivo que quiero que anexes a los de seguridad...-

-Por supuesto- respondió Watari- ¿qué archivo?-

-Apenas lo voy a hacer- dijo Ryuuzaki- cuando termine te lo enviaré...-

Y Ryuuzaki comenzó a teclear.

x-x-x

  
**LA RECETA PARA UN DETECTIVE**

**Capítulo 1**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece...desafortunadamente...**

  
-¡Atrapen a ese!- exclamó el niño más grande del orfanato.

Ryuuzaki se dio cuenta que era él el niño señalado, y se echó a correr en el vasto patio del orfanato. Los niños lo seguían muy de cerca, pero él era más rápido. Así había sido como se había salvado del incendio que acabó con su familia.

Ryuuzaki era apenas un niño de 7 años, y aún no llevaba ese nombre. El único nombre por el que lo llamaban en el orfanato donde vivía era L. Desde que llegó, había sido atormentado por todos, niños y adultos por igual. Ninguno se había preocupado por darle bienvenida alguna. Y los superiores del orfanato no hacían nada para frenar las injusticias de las que era víctima.

Ryuuzaki se internó entre los árboles que se encontraban muy cerca de la barda que separaba el patio del orfanato de la calle y, sin pensarlo dos veces, trepó a uno de ellos.

Esperó escondido entre las ramas y sin hacer ningún movimiento a que el resto de los niños le dieran alcance. Sin embargo, ninguno se imaginó que Ryuuzaki había subido al árbol. El niño de cabellos negros desaliñados se mantuvo escondido entre las hojas y no se movió para impedir que lo localizaran.

Por fin, el líder de la pandilla del orfanato se fue y todos lo siguieron. El niño suspiró y se preparó para bajar del árbol cuando se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, pero algo lo detuvo.

Una risa femenina que provenía de la calle. El niño se volvió hacia la calle, y vio que sobre la banqueta iba caminando una niña pelirroja de su misma edad, acompañada de un hombre mayor.

-Tío¿porqué tengo que ir a la escuela, si tú me das clases en las tardes?- preguntó la niña.

-Ya te lo dije, pequeña- respondió el hombre que iba con ella- tienes que ir a aprender. Hay muchos niños, como los que viven en este orfanato, que no tienen esa oportunidad. Además, para ser grande hay que estudiar...-

-Ya veo- dijo ella, tomando con sus dos manos la falda de su vestido azul y moviéndolo mientras caminaba.

De pronto, la niña volvió sus ojos azules hacia el árbol donde se encontraba escondido Ryuuzaki. Al verlo, la niña se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos, pero su sorpresa pasó pronto, y le sonrió. Ryuuzaki, por su parte, quien llevaba desde la muerte de sus padres y su hermano hacía varios meses sin sonreír, imitó el gesto de la niña.

-¿Qué ves, pequeña?- preguntó el hombre mayor, acomodándose las gafas y sacudiendo su bigote.

Ryuuzaki, que no sabía si tenía permitido estar ahí arriba, se escondió entre las ramas, de modo que el anciano no pudo verlo.

-Nada, tío- respondió la niña- hace un bonito día...-

El anciano sonrió y asintió.

-Así es- dijo él- ahora vamos a la escuela antes de que se haga tarde-

-Sí- dijo ella, y siguió a su tío. Antes de que se perdiera de vista, Ryuuzaki se estiró un poco para alcanzarla a ver. Ella se volvió hacia él y se despidió con la mano. Después de eso doblaron la esquina y desaparecieron de la vista del niño.

x-x-x

Desde aquel día, Ryuuzaki subía todas las mañanas y tardes para ver a la niña ir o venir de la escuela. Y todos los días, la niña le dedicaba una sonrisa y se despedía de él con la mano mientras caminaba junto a su tío. El resto del tiempo, Ryuuzaki la pasaba en la pequeña biblioteca del orfanato, leyendo cuanto podía, pues recordaba las palabras que había dicho el tío de la niña la primera vez que la vio.

Un día, Ryuuzaki subió al árbol, como de costumbre, pero esta vez la niña iba caminando sola por la calle. Se detuvo y le buscó con la mirada, hasta que Ryuuzaki se dejó encontrar. La niña sonrió y rápidamente hurgó en su bolsillo hasta sacar un objeto redondo envuelto en un papel. Lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba Ryuuzaki, y éste lo atrapó. Una vez que la niña vio que Ryuuzaki tenía lo que había lanzado en su poder, se apresuró a seguir su camino.

Ryuuzaki la miró alejarse, y una vez que desapareció, volvió su vista al objeto que tenía en la mano. Lo desenvolvió y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una roja manzana. En el papel que había lanzado había unas palabras escritas.

"_Hola. Hace mucho tiempo que nos vemos y aún no nos hemos presentado. Pero dice mi tío que es de mala educación que una mujer se presente, así que si me dices primero tu nombre estará bien. Quise mandarte una manzana del huerto de mi tía Eloísa, son deliciosas, espero que te guste.  
Hasta pronto" _

Ryuuzaki releyó el papel y sonrió. Probó la manzana y sí, en efecto estaba deliciosa. Nada que ver con las que le daban en el orfanato. Se la comió casi completa.

Pensando en que debería responder antes de que la niña volviera de la escuela, Ryuuzaki bajó del árbol a toda prisa y corrió a la biblioteca. La anciana que cuidaba de ella le obsequió una hoja de papel y una pluma, y el niño se puso a escribir.

"_Hola. Tu tío tiene razón, en todos los libros que he leído, una dama siempre es presentada por un caballero, pero creo que en este caso, si me presento primero no habrá problema. Pues bien, mi nombre es L Lawliet. Es un secreto, pues solo tú y el director del orfanato sabrán mi nombre para cuando leas esto. Los demás me conocen solo como L._

_Espero que ahora tú me digas tu nombre.  
Eres una niña muy bonita.  
Sinceramente, L Lawliet._

_PD: Muchas gracias por la manzana, estaba deliciosa"_

_  
_Una vez que terminó de escribir, corrió de nuevo hacia su árbol y esperó pacientemente a que la niña volviera. Como pensó que sería grosero lanzarle el papel con una roca, hizo un elaborado avión de papel.

No esperó mucho, pronto la niña volvía ya de la escuela. Ryuuzaki esperó a que ella se volviera hacia él y lanzó el avión. Llegó exactamente a los brazos de la niña. Ésta lo abrazó con fuerza y lo escondió en el bolsillo de su vestido, pues su tío iba caminando en esa dirección.

-Buenas tardes, pequeña- le dijo el tío- ¿lista para irnos?-

-Sí, tío- dijo la niña y, despidiéndose de Ryuuzaki con una sonrisa, siguió al anciano.

x-x-x

Ryuuzaki apenas pudo dormir esa noche. Quería que ya amaneciera para ir a aquel árbol. Cuando por fin estuvo entre las ramas, esperó lleno de impaciencia a que la niña pelirroja apareciera de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, llevaba en su mano una hoja cuidadosamente doblada, atada a otra manzana, esta vez de color amarillo. La niña la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y Ryuuzaki la atrapó.

Ryuuzaki esperó a que la niña desapareciera al voltear la esquina para desdoblar el papel.

Estaba escrito un poema, pero había dos palabras de éste que estaban borradas con un marcador, y era imposible saber cuales eran. El poema estaba en inglés, y decía lo siguiente:

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil _

_prophet still, if bird or devil!__  
__By that Heaven that bends above us_

_by that God we both adore__  
__Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,__  
__It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name ------__  
__Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name ------."__  
__Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."  
_

Ryuuzaki releyó el poema varias veces. Le sonaba familiar. Bajo el poema había algunas palabras escritas por la niña.

_"Mi nombre está escrito en el espacio borrado. Confío en que lo podrás descubrir. Comienza igual que el tuyo" _

Y era todo. Ni una sola palabra más.

Ryuuzaki la pasó pensando cual sería el nombre de seis letras que debía ir en ese espacio. Sabía un poco de inglés, pues su padre era originario de Inglaterra, y le había enseñado a hablarlo junto con su lengua materna antes de morir.

De pronto, Ryuuzaki sonrió al leer la palabra "Raven". Sabía que significaba "Cuervo", pero ése no fue el motivo de su sonrisa. Recordaba que su madre le había leído un poema con ese nombre.

Ryuuzaki bajó del árbol a toda prisa y corrió hacia la biblioteca.

-¡L!- exclamó la bibliotecaria, pues hasta ella se había acostumbrado a llamarlo por el apodo que le habían puesto los niños-ya te he dicho que la biblioteca no es un lugar para correr-

-Perdón, señorita Branden- dijo Ryuuzaki, apenado- ¡señorita¿Tiene un poema que se llama El Cuervo?-

-Pues... creo que sí, por aquí- dijo la señorita Branden, y comenzó a buscar entre sus libros. Por fin, sacó un libro un tanto viejo, en cuya portada venía escrito el nombre "Edgar Allan Poe" y se lo entregó.

-¿Es éste?- preguntó Ryuuzaki.

_-_Así es- dijo la bibliotecaria.

Ryuuzaki lo abrió impacientemente y buscó el poema. Por fin, en una de las últimas páginas lo encontró.

_  
__It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore__  
__Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore."__  
__Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."  
_

-Lenore- dijo Ryuuzaki para sí mismo, con una gran sonrisa- se llama Lenore-

Agradeció a la bibliotecaria, devolvió el libro y salió con dirección al patio.

x-x-x

A Ryuuzaki le había quedado una hoja de papel que le había obsequiado la señorita Branden, y la utilizó para escribir una carta.

_"Querida Lenore_

_Te escribo para decirte que tienes un nombre muy bonito. _

Y muchas gracias por la manzana de tu tía Eloísa, estuvo deliciosa.

_Sinceramente, L"_

La carta fue enviada de la misma manera que la anterior. La niña la recibió con mucha alegría. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y escribió algo en un trozo de hoja. Lenore hizo bolita el papel y lo lanzó sobre la barda, para después salir corriendo hacia su casa, abrazando la carta de Ryuuzaki contra su pecho.

Ryuuzaki, por su parte, bajó del árbol y buscó hasta encontrar el papel arrugado que Lenore le había lanzado. Lo desdobló y leyó su contenido.

_"Gracias por lo que me dijiste, L. También pienso que eres un chico muy guapo. Quisiera hablar contigo pronto. Nos vemos!_

_  
Lenore"_

Ryuuzaki sonrió ampliamente al leer esas palabras. Se iba a guardar el papel en el bolsillo de sus jeans cuando llegaron los otros niños del orfanato.

-Miren, es L- dijo el líder de la pandilla, señalándolo.

-Es el niño que no tiene amigos- dijo otro de los niños.

-¿Será porque no se pone de pie adecuadamente?- terció otro.

Ryuuzaki los ignoró. Siempre se habían burlado de él por el defecto que tenía en la espalda, así que solo se encogió de hombros. Apretó el papel en su mano con la esperanza que no lo vieran, pero no fue muy hábil.

-Oye¿qué tienes ahí?- le dijo el líder de la pandilla.

-Nada- respondió Ryuuzaki en tono desafiante.

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió el otro niño- dame ese papel...-

-En tus sueños- dijo Ryuuzaki, y se echó a correr, seguido de toda la pandilla de niños.

Ryuuzaki se alejó lo más que pudo de su preciado árbol. No quería que ninguno descubriera su secreto. Así que su única esperanza era llegar a la biblioteca antes de que los niños le dieran alcance. Ryuuzaki corrió a toda velocidad hacia el edificio. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues un niño le dio alcance y lo hizo caer. Los otros niños también lo alcanzaron y lo detuvieron. Ryuuzaki, por su parte, abrazaba su papel.

-Vamos, L, dame ese papel y no te golpearemos...mucho- dijo el líder.

-Ya te dije que no te lo daré- dijo Ryuuzaki sin una pizca de miedo en su voz.

-Entonces ya verás- dijo el niño, golpeando a Ryuuzaki justo en la boca del estómago. Éste no tardó en reaccionar, y de una patada le hizo lo mismo. Esta vez, el líder de la pandilla cayó al suelo sin aire.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?- dijo otro niño- ahora mismo te daré tu merecido...-

-¡Alto!- exclamó la señorita Branden- ¿qué creen que hacen?-

-Fue L, él empezó- dijeron los niños.

-No es verdad- dijo Ryuuzaki, por su parte.

-Ambos están castigados- dijo la señorita Branden- y no quiero verlos pelear de nuevo, o tendrán problemas...-

El chico se levantó y Ryuuzaki hizo lo mismo. El líder de la pandilla le dio un golpe en el hombro con el suyo al pasar junto a él, pero al chico no le importó. Fue a su pequeña habitación a releer el mensaje de Lenore.

La cama de Ryuuzaki era la más alejada, en un rincón de la habitación, en la parte superior de la litera. El espacio entre su cama y el techo era tan pequeño que el niño apenas cabía cuando se sentaba o cuando se encontraba en cuclillas. A Ryuuzaki no le molestaba para nada, al contrario. Era su refugio.

Ryuuzaki abrió la carta de Lenore y la volvió a leer, para después sonreír. Era cierto que él quería hablar con ella también. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien. Nunca antes había tenido amigos o alguien que se preocupara por él. Y era una sensación extraña y cálida a la vez.

Más tarde, Ryuuzaki se fue a dormir, escondiendo la carta de Lenore junto con las anteriores, en una pequeña ranura en la orilla del colchón de su cama.

x-x-x

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno para Ryuuzaki. No solo era cruelmente fastidiado por sus compañeros del orfanato, aún más de lo acostumbrado, sino que ahora no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba esperando en el mismo árbol de siempre. Lenore llevaba ya dos semanas sin pasar por ahí, y eso lo hacía sufrir terriblemente.

Ryuuzaki se sentía como el día que murieron sus padres. Sentía como si hubiera perdido a alguien de su familia, a alguien muy querido.

Esa tarde, Ryuuzaki se encontraba sentado en el patio, abrazando sus rodillas, cuando llegó en director y de un tirón lo levantó.

-Ven acá, muchachito indeseable- le dijo el director, tirando de él y obligándolo a seguirlo. Ryuuzaki no tuvo opción más que caminar junto a él, dando tropezones.

Los otros niños lo vieron, e intercambiaron murmullos de asombro. Ryuuzaki estaba algo asustado.

-¿Qué... que pasa, señor Marshall?- preguntó Ryuuzaki, sorprendido de la acción del director, quien ahora lo estaba llevando a su oficina.

-Silencio, Lawliet- dijo el director- hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo-

Ryuuzaki se sorprendió. ¿Quién sería esa persona¿Algún familiar¿Alguien que lo llevaría fuera de ese orfanato?

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, Ryuuzaki se llevó una sorpresa. La persona que lo esperaba era ni más ni menos que el tío de Lenore, el que siempre la acompañaba a la escuela. Sin saber porqué, Ryuuzaki comenzó a temblar. No sabía que estaba haciendo el tío de Lenore en el orfanato. ¿Sería acaso que descubrió a Lenore e iba a quejarse con el director? Si era eso, tendría grandes problemas.

-¿Será éste?- preguntó el director, haciendo que Ryuuzaki tomara asiento bruscamente junto al hombre, para después sentarse tras su escritorio.

-No lo sé- respondió el visitante, mirándolo fijamente- dime, pequeño¿tu nombre es L Lawliet?-

Sorprendido y un tanto lastimado de que Lenore haya dicho su nombre a su tío, Ryuuzaki asintió.

-Entonces es él- dijo el visitante, pasando sus ojos de Ryuuzaki al director- entonces¿cerramos el trato?-

-Supongo- dijo el director de mal humor- al menos así me libraré de esta molestia, y haciéndolo ganaré algo de dinero...-

-Oh, si habla así de sus niños, no conseguirá que alguna familia adopte a alguno- le dijo el hombre- ¿me da unos minutos con él para explicarle la situación?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el director, saliendo de la oficina por unos minutos.

Ryuuzaki subió los pies al asiento, como acostumbraría hacerlo siempre más delante, y miró interrogante al hombre.

-Imagino que debes estar confundido- dijo el hombre, y alargó su mano para saludarlo- mi nombre es Quillsh Wammy, soy el fundador del orfanato Wammy House...-

Ryuuzaki le estrechó la mano sin pensarlo.

-Soy L Lawliet- dijo Ryuuzaki- pero usted ya sabía mi nombre-

-En efecto- dijo el hombre.

-¿Usted... es el inventor Quillsh Wammy?- preguntó Ryuuzaki, sorprendido.

-Ese mismo- dijo él- y también soy el tío de tu amiga Lenore-

Ryuuzaki se ruborizó, pero el hombre sonrió benévolamente.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así, L- dijo Quillsh Wammy- vengo a hacerte una oferta. Quiero que te traslades a mi orfanato y que estudies ahí. Te daré lecciones y te convertiré en una persona excepcional...-

Ryuuzaki miraba incrédulo al hombre.

-¿Lecciones?- dijo el niño- ¿porqué?-

-El otro día le confisqué a Lenore una hoja de papel que llevaba muy abrazada- dijo el hombre- y la obligué a decirme todo al respecto. No te ruborices- añadió, al ver que Ryuuzaki se encontraba completamente rojo- me sorprendió tu capacidad de deducción...-

-¿Mi qué?- dijo Ryuuzaki.

-Capacidad de deducción- dijo Quillsh Wammy- quiero que sepas que Lenore es excepcionalmente inteligente. Pero al ver el acertijo que ella te puso y lo fácilmente que lo resolviste me convenció de transferirte a mi orfanato-

Ryuuzaki lo miraba, dudoso.

-Si vas conmigo, Lenore y tú tomarán lecciones juntos, y quizá un día se conviertan en grandes investigadores- dijo Quillsh Wammy- ¿o acaso prefieres quedarte aquí?-

Ryuuzaki hizo una mueca. La idea era muy tentadora. Podía alejarse para siempre de ese orfanato y de los malos tratos que ahí sufría. Y sobre todo, podía estar con Lenore todo el tiempo.

-De acuerdo, iré con usted- dijo Ryuuzaki al fin.

-Menos mal- dijo el hombre- Lenore se pondría insoportable si te negaras...-

Ryuuzaki asomó una sonrisa, mientras el director entraba de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?- rugió el director.

-L se irá conmigo- dijo Quillsh Wammy antes de que Ryuuzaki respondiera.

-Menos mal que te irás de aquí- dijo el director bruscamente- ve inmediatamente a buscar tus cosas y luego vuelve-

-Una cosa más, señor director- dijo Quillsh Wammy antes de que Ryuuzaki se moviera- no quiero que quede ningún registro de su nombre o identidad aquí¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo el director, y se volvió a Ryuuzaki- ¿qué demonios haces aquí¡Te dije que te fueras por tus cosas!-

Ryuuzaki obedeció. No tenía mucho que llevar, así que tomó la foto de su familia que había rescatado de su casa antes de que fuera destruida, las cartas de Lenore, su ropa y un par de libros que le había regalado la mujer de la biblioteca. Se puso un abrigo lleno de agujeros y parches, el único que tenía, y una bufanda, pues aquel día estaba nevado.

Se presentó en la puerta de la oficina del director, y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Este trato te saldrá muy caro, Wammy- escuchó decir al director- ¿qué interés tienes en ese niño? Es un bueno para nada. No es buena idea tenerlo en tu orfanato, y menos cerca de tu sobrina-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Quillsh Wammy, alzando las cejas. El director rió sin ningún disimulo.

-¿No has visto la pinta salvaje que tiene ese niño?- le dijo el director- es un peligro para los otros...-

-¿Es eso?- dijo Wammy sin inmutarse. Tomó unos papeles del escritorio del director y los leyó- por cierto¿cómo murieron sus padres?-

-Asesinados- dijo el director sin ninguna emoción- una organización perteneciente a la mafia quiso vengarse por el arresto de uno de sus líderes. Puso una bomba en la casa. Ahí murió el señor Lawliet, su esposa y su hijo mayor...-

A Ryuuzaki le dolió escuchar el relato sobre su familia de una manera tan fría. Wammy no se movió.

-¿Y entonces?- dijo Wammy con un evidente nudo en su voz.

-Los bomberos lo rescataron de la casa en llamas- continuó el director- siempre ha sido huraño y salvaje. No dirige la palabra a nadie, más que a la bibliotecaria, y eso en muy raras veces...-

Quillsh Wammy se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya veo- dijo el inventor.

Ryuuzaki tembló en esos momentos de tenso silencio. Tal vez con esos antecedentes, Quillsh Wammy desistiría en querer llevarlo a su orfanato. Lo mismo pensó el director.

-¿Eso no disminuye tus deseos de llevarlo?- dijo el director.

-Al contrario- dijo Quillsh Wammy- los aumenta...-

-¿Estás loco?- dijo el director Marshall- si es un salvaje, bueno para nada...-

-Yo no lo creo que sea así, Marshall- dijo Wammy pacientemente- ese niño tiene mucho potencial, y sería un desperdicio dejarlo aquí a que los otros brutos lo golpeen...-

-Como quieras- dijo el director, y se escuchó como si firmara un papel- toma, todo tuyo-

-Esperaré a que tenga lista sus cosas- dijo Wammy -por cierto¿cuál es su nombre completo¿Porqué se llama "L"?-

-Por supuesto que no se llama solo "L"- dijo el director- su nombre completo es Elle Lawliet. Pero como usted comprende,"Elle" se pronuncia igual que la letra L en inglés...-

-Entiendo- dijo Quillsh Wammy y sonrió, divertido sin duda por la travesura del nombre.

-¿Señor?- dijo Ryuuzaki, entrando tímidamente al despacho del director- ya tengo mis cosas-

-Bueno, entonces nos iremos de inmediato- dijo el hombre- gracias por tu tiempo, Marshall-

-De nada- dijo el director.

Ryuuzaki siguió a Quillsh Wammy hacia su auto, y subió al asiento trasero, mientras que Wammy tomaba el del copiloto y el chofer manejaba, alejándolos de aquel orfanato.

-¿Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con el director, verdad L?- preguntó el inventor desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Pues... sí, señor, una parte- dijo Ryuuzaki.

-Pues bien- dijo Quillsh Wammy- ese Marshall es un mentiroso...-

-¿Por...porque lo dice, señor?- le dijo Ryuuzaki.

-Tú no eres un bueno para nada como él dice- le dijo el inventor- esa es la mentira más vil que he escuchado en toda mi vida, y debes saber que mi vida ha sido larga...-

Ryuuzaki sonrió amargamente.

-Tal vez es porque no se espera mucho de mí...- dijo el niño tristemente.

-Al contrario, L- dijo el inventor- yo espero grandes cosas de ti. Y te ayudaré a alcanzarlas. Sí- añadió, volviéndose hacia el frente- sí, grandes cosas...-

Desde aquel momento, Quillsh Wammy se había ganado la completa confianza y la más profunda lealtad de L Lawliet.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Media hora después llegaron a una enorme mansión con un vasto jardín. En la entrada había una placa que decía "TheWammy's House". Ryuuzaki estaba sorprendido de ver aquello. No se parecía en nada al otro orfanato.

Los dos se quedaron de pie, mirando fijamente la reja que los separaba del Wammy House. Ryuuzaki se sintió emocionado, pero no lo expresó. Quillsh Wammy, por su parte, apretó la mano de Ryuuzaki, en una cariñosa manera de decir "bueno, aquí vamos", e hizo funcionar el mecanismo eléctrico para que la reja se abriera.

Entraron al vestíbulo de la enorme mansión. Ryuuzaki no paraba de mirar a su alrededor. La arquitectura del lugar era impresionante. En el techo había una enorme cúpula de cristal de diversos colores, que reflejaba la luz en el suelo. En las escaleras principales corrían tres niños, seguramente para saludar al señor Wammy, pero se detuvieron al verlo acompañado de él. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor, de nariz ganchuda y lentes cuadrados, delgado a comparación de Quillsh Wammy. Tenía aspecto de un hombre cansado.

-Buenos días, Watari- dijo el hombre que los recibió, estrechando la mano del inventor-¿has tenido un buen día?-

-Buenos días, Roger- dijo Wammy, dejando su sombrero y su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta- lo logré, amigo mío. Convencí a Marshall que me dejara traerlo-

Ryuuzaki no sabía que quería decir Roger con "Watari", pero no dijo nada. Esperó pacientemente sin moverse mientras el hombre mayor le quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo, y los colgaba del perchero también.

-Bienvenido a Wammy House, pequeño- dijo el hombre llamado Roger, volviéndose a Ryuuzaki y estrechando la mano del niño- me llamo Roger, soy el administrador del señor Watari, y el director de este orfanato-

-¿Watari?- dijo Ryuuzaki, volviéndose de Roger a Wammy.

-Así es como me conocen aquí- respondió él- ahora, como te prometí, vamos a ver a Lenore-

El corazón de Ryuuzaki dio un salto al ver a la niña pelirroja corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Lo trajiste, tío Watari!- dijo la niña llena de alegría.

-Así es, Lenore- dijo Watari, inclinándose para estar a su altura y acariciando su cabeza- pero no creas que serán vacaciones para ustedes, muy al contrario...-

-Oh, no importa, tío- dijo Lenore con una amplia sonrisa- te prometo estudiar mucho...-

-Eso espero- dijo Watari- porque no permitiré ningún retraso en tus estudios...-

-No, tío...- dijo Lenore.

-¿Qué lugar tienes libre para él, Roger?- preguntó Watari, dirigiéndose al otro hombre mayor.

-Bueno, antes que nada- dijo Roger- el médico tiene que revisarlo... ya después veremos donde colocarlo...-

-Muy cierto- dijo Watari, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Me...médico?- dijo Ryuuzaki con un tono de miedo en su voz.

-Así es- dijo Watari- Lenore te mostrará el camino...-

-Claro, ven conmigo, L- dijo Lenore, tomando su mano y jalándolo para sacarlo de la habitación.

-Parece que encajará bien aquí- le comentó Roger.

-Sí- respondió Watari- además, tiene excelente madera, y tenemos que sacar lo mejor que podamos de él...-

x-x-x

El médico era un hombre joven con una sonrisa bonachona, que se encargó de examinarlo. Se quedó sorprendido de que Ryuuzaki tuviera la espalda desviada.

-Eso no me agrada- le comentó el médico- tendrás que usar una camisa especial para mantenerte erguido. Si no, más delante no podrás caminar derecho-

-No me importa- le dijo Ryuuzaki- no usaré nada de eso...-

-Bueno, como quieras- dijo el médico- ya puedes irte. Roger debe estar esperándote para asignarte una habitación...-

Ryuuzaki le agradeció, y siguió a Lenore escaleras arriba, donde Roger y Watari lo esperaban.

-Esta será tu habitación- le dijo Roger, mostrándole un pequeño cuarto con una cama, un escritorio con su silla y una ventana que tenía una hermosa vista hacia el patio de la casa- por lo pronto no la compartirás con ningún niño, porque el señor Watari desea que estés solo para poder estudiar...-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ryuuzaki, sin poder creerlo.

-Me lo agradecerás estudiando mucho y esforzándote- le dijo Watari, revolviéndole el cabello- te daré dos días para que descanses y te habitúes a este lugar, y después comenzaremos las lecciones...-

-Necesitarás ropa nueva también- observó Roger, mirando la camisa mordisqueada y el pantalón roto de Ryuuzaki.

-Estoy bien- dijo Ryuuzaki.

-Oh, no- dijo Roger- mañana mismo iremos a comprarte ropa. Creo que hay otro niño de tu talla, que puede prestarte un pijama, al menos por esta noche...-

-No, yo...- comenzó Ryuuzaki. Pasó su vista de Roger a Watari, y luego a Lenore. No podía creer que existiera esa gente, que quería ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir bien. Se sentía como con su familia de nuevo- gracias, muchas gracias-

-No te preocupes- dijo Roger- ahora mismo te traeré el pijama...-

-Nos veremos en dos días, L- dijo Watari- que descanses-

Tanto Roger como Watari salieron de la habitación, dejando a Lenore con Ryuuzaki.

-Bueno, parece que todo salió bien- dijo Lenore tras un breve silencio.

-Sí- dijo él- muchas gracias, Lenore-

Ella sonrió.

-Que bonito se siente escucharte decir mi nombre- dijo Lenore.

Ryuuzaki se sentó sobre su cama, y Lenore se sentó junto a él.

-Si no fuera por ti aún estaría en aquel otro orfanato- dijo Ryuuzaki, subiendo sus pies sobre la cama y abrazando sus rodillas- te lo agradezco...-

-Oh, no lo hagas- dijo Lenore- tío Watari es muy estricto. Nos hará estudiar muchísimo...-

-No te lo he contado- dijo Ryuuzaki- pero mis padres también lo eran...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Lenore. Ryuuzaki asintió.

-Mis padres eran detectives de la policía inglesa- dijo Ryuuzaki- mi hermano era muy inteligente también. Mi padre nos enseñó muchas cosas...-

-¿Y qué pasó con ellos?- preguntó Lenore.

-Murieron- dijo Ryuuzaki- fueron asesinados por unos criminales... o eso creo yo. Hubo una explosión en mi casa una noche, y solo yo sobreviví...-

-Lo siento...- dijo Lenore en voz baja.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ryuuzaki- desde que entré a esta casa, me siento... bueno, como en mi familia...-

Lenore sonrió.

-Apuesto a que así es- dijo ella, levantándose- bueno, debo irme a dormir, ya es tarde y mañana me espera un largo día- se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches, L, que descanses-

-Gra...gracias- dijo Ryuuzaki, sorprendido y algo ruborizado.

Lenore salió de su habitación, y justo cuando ella desapareció por el marco de la puerta, llegó Roger y le entregó un pijama limpio.

-Te quedará un poco grande- le advirtió- pero mañana te conseguiremos uno nuevo...-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ryuuzaki.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Roger- buenas noches- y también salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Ryuuzaki se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. No pudo evitar sonreír. Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, las cosas estaban comenzando a salir bien.

x-x-x

Días más tarde, Ryuuzaki, o mejor dicho, L, se dio cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Watari era muy estricto, aunque benévolo. Le parecía imposible aprender todo lo que Watari quería enseñarle.

-Cuatro horas de matemáticas en las mañanas- le dijo Watari- y seis de idiomas... este mes serán 3 horas de italiano y 3 de francés...-

-Pero Watari...- se quejó L.

-Nada de peros- dijo el hombre en tono benévolo- tienes mucho que estudiar...-

-Está bien- dijo él.

-También habrá historia, geografía e informática- dijo Watari- así como psicología, literatura, lógica, leyes de distintos países y un poco de medicina...-

-¿Tanto así?- dijo L, preguntándose si algún día terminaría de aprender todo lo que Watari quería enseñarle.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Watari- también algo de mecánica. Y más tarde aprenderás otros idiomas: portugués, chino mandarín, chino cantonés y japonés; también aprenderás a pelear, tendrás lecciones de kung fu, balística y aprenderás a usar armas-

-¿Todo eso lo sabes tu, Watari?- preguntó L.

-Por supuesto, L- dijo Watari- y aún hay cosas que me faltan de aprender. Confío en que Lenore y tú progresarán rápidamente y pronto me superarán...-

L miró un tanto sorprendido su nuevo horario. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar el día ociosamente.

-Hay un hueco los viernes en la tarde- dijo L, mirando el horario.

-No tardaste mucho en encontrarlo- sonrió Watari- esos días iremos a las reuniones de la INTERPOL. Quiero que te vayas familiarizando con las investigaciones...-

El corazón de L dio un salto. Era verdad que era bastante estudio, pero finalmente valdría la pena. Asintió lleno de ánimos.

-Bien, hagámoslo- dijo L.

x-x-x

L avanzó rápidamente en sus estudios. Pronto le dio alcance a Lenore, aunque ella seguía superándolo en los idiomas. L progresó rápidamente en lógica y resolución de problemas.

En Wammy House, ninguno de los niños respondía por su nombre verdadero. Todos habían adoptado algún apodo. A Lenore la llamaban Lennon, y él mismo era llamado por los otros niños simplemente como L. Conoció a otro niño un poco mayor que él, a quien los demás llamaban Aiber. Aunque L no hablaba mucho con él, lo había identificado como un tramposo en los juegos con los demás niños.

Durante los fines de semana, los días libres de ambos, se entretenían leyendo novelas policíacas y otras parecidas, elegidas sabiamente por Watari. A L le gustaba particularmente "El conde de Montecristo", novela que leyó más de tres veces antes de atreverse a tomar una nueva.

En pocos meses, L se vio cambiado en una persona totalmente diferente. Seguía conservando su aspecto desgarbado y no había dejado de ser huraño. Solo mantenía comunicación con Lenore y Watari, y en algunas ocasiones también con Roger. Fuera de ellos, rara vez cruzaba palabra con algún otro miembro del orfanato. A los demás chicos les parecía un niño extraño, pero ninguno se metía con él ni mucho menos. Se limitaban a mirarlo con extrañeza y murmurar una que otra cosa, pero solían dejarlo en paz.

L no había perdido su extraña costumbre de sentarse con los pies sobre la silla. Le gustaba estar en cuclillas cuando pensaba en algo. También se llevaba el pulgar a la boca, jugaba con sus labios o incluso se mordía la uña o el dedo. Varia gente del Wammy House se horrorizaba por su manera de sentarse y por su afinidad por los dulces.

Era raro que L comiera algo que no tuviera sabor dulce. Como Watari no quería discutir con él, se decidió por comprar alimentos dulces de todos tipos adicionados con todo lo que el cuerpo del niño pudiera requerir para su crecimiento sin la necesidad de comer verduras u otro tipo de comida no dulce. Abusó y compró muchas frutas de todos tipos, que L comía sin dudar.

A Lenore también le gustaban los dulces, aunque no tanto como a L. A veces, la niña se metía en la cocina y preparaba un postre de fresa que pronto se convirtió en el favorito de L.

x-x-x

Así pasaron los años. L fue muy feliz en Wammy House, tomado sus lecciones con Watari y Lenore. Pronto, los dos niños se convirtieron en adolescentes que ya se encontraban en los 15 años.

Lenore, a los ojos de L, se había convertido en una mujer bellísima. Seguía siendo tan tierna con él como siempre lo había sido, pero L no pudo evitar notar que muchos chicos clavaban su mirada en ella.

Un día, Lenore no asistió a sus lecciones. Watari no pareció sorprenderse de ello, y comenzó la lección del día preguntándole a L algo en francés.

-Watari¿dónde está Lenore?- preguntó L al ver que la chica no llegaba.

-En su habitación- dijo Watari sin inmutarse- ¿cuál es el pasado participio de...?-

-Watari- lo interrumpió L- ¿qué pasa¿Porqué no baja?-

Watari suspiró.

-Verás- dijo Watari- decidí darle un tiempo a solas...-

-¿Porqué?- le preguntó L- ¿ella está bien?¿algo malo le pasó? Dime, Watari...-

-Estará bien- dijo Watari- sus padres acaban de morir anoche...-

L se quedó inmóvil. Tembló como si le acabaran de tirar un balde de agua encima.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo L.

-Así es- dijo Watari- Lenore acaba de perder a sus padres...-

-Pero...- comenzó L- si no era huérfana... ¿qué hacía aquí?-

-Sus padres eran detectives famosos, como los tuyos- dijo Watari- la enviaron aquí para protegerla y, al mismo tiempo, permitir que aprendiera. Los padres de Lenore fueron asesinados...-

-No puede ser...- comenzó L.

-Y una cosa más- dijo Watari- su hermano sobrevivió al atentado. Ahora mismo envié a Roger por él, porque ese pequeño no puede quedar solo en la calle-

L se quedó helado. Los padres de Lenore murieron de la misma manera que los suyos.

-Lo siento, Watari, debo irme- dijo L, levantándose y subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, hacia la habitación de Lenore.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Watari al verlo subir. El anciano se levantó y se dirigió al vestíbulo de la mansión. Tomó el teléfono y marcó algunos números.

-¿Si¿Roger?- dijo Watari- ¿está todo bien? Excelente, los esperamos...-

x-x-x

L se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación de Lenore. Llamó a la puerta.

-Déjame sola...- le respondió la voz de la chica desde el interior.

-Lenore, soy yo- le dijo L- vamos, déjame entrar...-

-Déjame sola- repitió ella, y L creyó escuchar un sollozo.

El chico no se dio por vencido. Giró la perilla y, al comprobar que se encontraba cerrada, metió la mano al bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó un clip, el cual desdobló y usó para abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, se encontró a Lenore tumbada en su cama, abrazando una almohada con fuerza. Lloraba amargamente. L cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

-Te dije que me dejaras sola, L- le dijo ella con un tono de reproche.

-No podía hacer eso- dijo L- estás llorando...-

-¿Ya te lo contó Watari?- dijo Lenore en un tono amargo, capaz de romper el corazón más duro- ¿ya te dijo lo que le hicieron a mi familia?-

-Lo mismo que a la mía, Lenore- le dijo L en un tono tierno- y sin embargo, no has pensado en que yo puedo entenderte...-

L se sentó sobre la cama de Lenore, y ella se echó a su regazo y siguió llorando. L acarició su cabeza.

-Sí, Lenore, llora- le dijo L con ternura- a los dos nos han arrebatado lo más valioso que teníamos. Pero aún queda esperanza. Aún tenemos a Watari. Y tú aún tienes a tu hermano-

L esperó a que Lenore se quedara dormida, cansada de tanto llorar, sobre su regazo. Pasaron varias horas sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. Al fin, L creyó escuchar el auto de Roger llegando a Wammy House, pero no se movió. Su lugar estaba ahí.

Unos minutos más tarde, Watari y Roger entraron a la habitación de Lenore y los encontraron así. Lenore dormida en el regazo de L, y éste acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

x-x-x

El hermano de Lenore era pequeño, un niño de apenas tres años. Era parcialmente albino, pues su cabello y su piel eran muy blancos, pero sus ojos eran de un negro profundo.

-Lenore, este es tu hermano Nate- dijo Watari, entregándole al niño, quien lo seguía de la mano. L recordó cuando Watari lo llevó al orfanato, de la misma manera que ahora llevaba al pequeño. Lenore lo recibió y lo abrazó. Toda la tristeza de su corazón había desaparecido gracias a L. El pequeño Nate se sintió a gusto entre los brazos de su hermana, se acurrucó y se volvió a dormir.

-Gracias, Watari- fue lo único que dijo la chica.

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- preguntó L- no podemos dejar que los chicos lo llamen Nate River...-

-No- dijo Watari- la regla es que todos tengan un alias...-

-Near- dijo Lenore- lo llamaremos Near-

-Me parece justo- dijo L.

-Sí, tienes razón- añadió Watari- y me parece un buen nombre...-

-Entonces será Near- dijo Roger- por cierto, Watari¿se va a quedar aquí con Lenore?-

-Creo que es lo más apropiado- dijo Watari- Lenore tendrá un descanso indefinido de sus lecciones...-

-Gracias, tío Watari- dijo Lenore en voz baja.

-No hay de que, princesa- le dijo Watari en un tono tierno, más propio de un abuelo que de un tío adoptivo.

-Bueno, mandaré traer todo lo necesario para que Near se acomode aquí- dijo Roger.

Tanto Watari como Roger salieron para atender múltiples asuntos relacionados con la llegada de Near, pero L se quedó de pie frente a Lenore. Una vez que se quedaron solos, L tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Parece que salió todo bien- dijo L para romper el silencio.

-Eso parece- dijo Lenore con voz dulce, abrazando a su hermano aún más, para que se acomodara mejor.

-Que bueno será tener aquí a Near- dijo L- será una alegría-

Lenore sonrió levemente y acarició los cabellos blancos de Near. L hizo otro tanto, hasta que las manos de ambos se encontraron. El chico se ruborizó un poco, pero ella le sonrió. Poco a poco fueron acercándose, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro. De pronto, la nariz de L topó con la de Lenore. Ella giró levemente su rostro y cortó la distancia que quedaba entre ambos. Los labios de los dos hicieron contacto, y por primera vez en su vida, L se sintió como si pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta los hizo separarse de golpe. Era Roger, quien llevaba algunas cosas que podían hacer falta a Near.

-Ups...- murmuró Lenore, enrojeciéndose visiblemente. L hizo otro tanto, y Near, que ya había abierto los ojos, solo rió y aplaudió un tanto adormilado. Y Roger no había sido el único en ver todo aquello, también Watari fue testigo de ello.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Watari, fingiendo decepción y cruzando los brazos- Near, me has decepcionado. Creí que les echarías un ojo a estos dos durante mi ausencia...-

Como respuesta, Near sonrió y tomó los brazos de L y Lenore al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, piensas igual que yo- dijo Watari con una amplia sonrisa- lamento separarlos, pero es hora de que L comience sus prácticas de hoy...-

-Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo L a Lenore antes de seguir a Watari.

x-x-x

Watari también enseñó a L a jugar tenis. El chico lo hacía tan bien que no tardó en convertirse en un campeón. L no entendía como aquello podía ayudarle en algo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aprender todo lo que Watari le enseñaba sin dudar.

Después de una práctica, Watari llevó a L a la comisaría de Winchester, la ciudad inglesa donde se encontraba Wammy House. Watari lo llevó detrás de un cristal opaco, a través del cual podía ver el interrogatorio de un sospechoso.

-Su nombre es Lind L. Taylor, 26 años- dijo Watari- sospechoso de secuestrar y asesinar a por lo menos 17 niños, desde hace cuatro años. Su última víctima fue un niño de 5 años, desapareció hace una semana, y su cuerpo aún no se encuentra-

L asintió, para dar a entender que había comprendido la información, y fijó su atención por completo en el hombre que tenía frente a él. El sospechoso tenía la vista fija en el interrogador, y parecía intimidante.

-No vive muy lejos, como a media hora de aquí en auto- continuó Watari.

-¿Su casa?- preguntó L.

-De dos pisos- dijo Watari, leyendo los informes de la policía- de acuerdo con esto, la casa es de dos pisos, pintura blanca común y corriente con un barnizado en la parte frontal. Los pisos son de duela laminada. El techo de teja. Puertas de madera. Tres habitaciones, dos baños completos, un baño de visitas, una cocina, una sala y un estudio...-

-¿Qué más?- preguntó L.

-Trabajaba como agente de ventas en la sucursal que está junto a una escuela- continuó Watari- se encuentra desempleado desde antes de los primeros asesinatos por mala conducta en el trabajo...-

L asintió, y siguió escuchando los datos que le dio Watari, sin quitar la vista de encima al sospechoso.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Watari- ¿qué piensas?-

-Tiene el perfil de un sociópata- dijo L tranquilamente- mira a su interrogador como si tratara con un ser inferior. Al responder las preguntas, lo hace con una excesiva seguridad...-

-La policía sugirió someterlo a un detector de mentiras- comentó Watari.

-Eso no funcionará- dijo L- en su mente, sus acciones son correctas y justificadas, y el mentir no le produce ningún cambio en su cuerpo. No es buena idea...-

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- le preguntó Watari.

L observó el interrogatorio en silencio unos minutos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

-Necesito sentarme a pensar...- dijo L. Watari le acercó una silla, y L se sentó, quitándose los zapatos y subiendo los pies. Se llevó el dedo a la boca unos minutos.

-Para ayudar a localizar el cuerpo de su última víctima- insistió Watari- ¿tienes alguna idea?-

-Creo que sí- dijo L por fin, sacando su dedo de la boca- ¿puedes prestarme el micrófono y pedirle al oficial que lo interroga que salga?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Watari, y fue a hacer lo que le dijo L. Un par de minutos después, L tenía en sus manos el micrófono para comunicarse a la cámara donde se encontraba el preso.

-_Lind L. Taylor¿puede escucharme?-_ dijo la voz distorsionada de L.

-Lo escucho- dijo el detenido, mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué quiere?-

-_Usted asesinó la semana pasada a un niño de 5 años_- dijo L por el micrófono- _¿no es así?-_

El sospechoso guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo el sospechoso de pronto, dándose vueltas por la habitación- ¿estás detrás del cristal, eh?-

Taylor caminó hacia el cristal opaco y lo golpeó varias veces. Todos los que observaban el interrogatorio dieron un paso atrás, pero L ni siquiera se inmutó.

-_Impresionante tu actuación_- dijo L sin inmutarse- _queremos saber donde está el cuerpo_-

Lind L. Taylor dio varios pasos hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo el criminal- ¡muéstrate!-

-_Observándote_- dijo L- _pero no has respondido a mi pregunta_-

-¿Dónde demonios estás?- gritó Taylor, respirando agitadamente.

-_Observándote_- repitió L con calma- _responde a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde dejaste el cuerpo_?-

El criminal no dijo nada, solo miró al vidrio con la misma mirada intimidante y desafiante que había utilizado con tantos interrogadores. L, de nuevo, no se inmutó.

-_Si no quieres cooperar, no importa_- dijo L- _de todos modos lo encontraremos por nuestra cuenta...-_

Taylor dio vueltas en círculos, y comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

-¡Nunca te lo diré!- exclamó el criminal- ¡nunca lo sabrán¡Esos idiotas de la policía sospechan de mí, pero no tienen pruebas¡Aunque revuelvan toda mi casa, jamás lo encontrarán!-

L sonrió levemente.

-Tal vez- dijo L, y apagó el micrófono.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el interrogador, el agente Colles.

-Es suficiente- dijo L- sé donde está el cuerpo-

El agente de policía lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Está en su casa- dijo L, llevándose un dedo a la boca- dentro de su casa, para ser exacto...-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- dijo el agente- además, eso es imposible. Yo mismo revisé el lugar. Utilizamos todo tipo de aparatos especiales para revisar la casa. No hay nada sospechoso...-

-Sin embargo- dijo L- aún así me gustaría revisarla yo mismo-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo el agente Colles, un tanto fastidiado- yo mismo los acompañaré...-

-Muchas gracias- dijo L sin inmutarse.

Más tarde ese mismo día, el agente los llevó a la casa de Taylor. Era tal y como Watari la había descrito al leer el informe de la policía. Había varios agentes, los cuales se encontraban levantando las cintas amarillas de "Escena del crimen".

El agente los condujo al interior de la casa, y fueron seguidos de otros investigadores y forenses.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el agente Colles, cruzando los brazos en un gesto de incredulidad- ¿dónde está el niño?-

Watari frunció el ceño, pero L no se inmutó.

-¿Dónde hay un armario?- preguntó L.

-Por aquí- dijo Colles.

L se dirigió al armario y sacó una escoba. La volteó y comenzó a golpear el suelo con ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó el detective.

L no respondió. Siguió dando golpes suaves en el suelo, inspeccionando toda la planta baja. De pronto, escuchó un sonido hueco en el cuarto de servicio, junto a la máquina lavadora.

-Extraño- dijo L, dejando la escoba a un lado y agachándose. En ese sitio, la duela dejaba pequeñas rendijas de menos de un milímetro de grosor, imposibles de encontrar si uno no se fijaba bien.

-¿Qué es extraño?- dijo Colles, sin entender.

L no le respondió. Siguió inspeccionando las láminas de la duela.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un martillo?- dijo de pronto L- es urgente-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo el agente Colles- ¿piensas romper el suelo?-

-No- dijo L- está aquí abajo, estoy seguro-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que el cuerpo está abajo?- preguntó otro de los agentes.

-Por dos razones- dijo L, mirándolo fijamente- primero: si pone atención, los clavos que fijan esta lámina son nuevos, y diferentes a los del resto de la casa. Y segundo- fijó su vista en el primer agente- porque lo estoy escuchando-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El agente que los había llevado a ese sitio se tiró al suelo y pegó su oído a la lámina que L había estado examinando.

-¡Por Dios que es cierto!- exclamó el agente Colles- ¡rápido, un martillo!-

Con la parte posterior del martillo, los agentes retiraron la lámina de duela, y encontraron un fondo de medio metro de profundidad. Ahí estaba el niño perdido, todavía vivo, ovillado en una esquina con sus extremidades inmovilizadas con una cinta adhesiva plateada.

-¡Una ambulancia!- exclamó el agente que descendió para rescatar al niño. Lo sacaron de ahí y lo examinaron. Los paramédicos no tardaron en llegar. Declararon que el niño estaba deshidratado y llevaba al menos dos días sin comer ni beber, antes de llevarlo al hospital.

Una vez que la víctima se fue, examinaron el resto de la cavidad que había una caja llena de fajos de dinero, y otra con mechones de cabello almacenados en pequeñas bolsas de plástico, dentro de las cuales también había recortes de periódico con la nota de la aparición del cadáver de un niño.

-Impresionante- dijo el agente Colles, viendo todo aquello- esta es toda la evidencia que necesitábamos... ni siquiera tenemos que sacarle una confesión...-

Watari, orgulloso, puso su mano en el hombro de L, quien sonrió levemente.

-Eres impresionante, muchacho- dijo Colles- de ahora en delante quiero que te unas a nuestras investigaciones- se volvió a Watari- sé que no quiere que se sepa de este chico, así que será todo a distancia. Le asignaremos una computadora y le enviaremos todo ahí¿le parece bien?-

-Me parece- dijo Watari, volviéndose a L y sonriendo orgulloso.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Muchas gracias a **Ladyascar**, a **michael keehl desu** y a **LastingDream** por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Hasta el próximo.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Unas horas más tarde, L estaba de vuelta en Wammy House. A pesar de que tanto Watari como él se dieron prisa en volver, llegaron muy tarde, y L se dio cuenta de que Lenore ya se había ido a dormir. Aún así, L fue a la habitación de la chica.

Estaba metida en cama, usando un pijama de color rosa. Ovillado a su lado y con la cabeza en su regazo estaba el pequeño Near, muy a gusto mientras su hermana enrollaba un mechón de sus blancos cabellos con un dedo y tarareaba una canción.

L se quedó mirándolos desde la puerta. Near se estiraba y movía, como si estuviera intentando resistirse al sueño y cansancio. Lenore dejó de tararear y comenzó a cantarle una canción en un tono tan suave que L apenas alcanzaba a escuchar.

_De padre canela nació un niño_

_Blanco como el lomo de un armiño,_

_Con los ojos grises_

_En vez de aceituna,_

_Niño albino de luna..._

_  
¡Luna! Quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer._

_¡Dime! luna de plata_

_Qué pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel, ah, ah..._

_Hijo de la Luna_

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_Será porque el niño esté de buenas._

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguará la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna._

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguará la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna._

_¡Luna! Quieres ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer._

_¡Dime! luna de plata_

_Qué pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel, ah, ah..._

_Hijo de la Luna..._

En ese punto, Lenore se interrumpió al notar la presencia de L. L sonrió al Este sonrió al verlos. Amaba a esa hermosa chica. 

-¿Qué pasa, L?- preguntó Lenore al verlo- ¿qué tal te fue? Watari me dijo que tuviste un buen día-

-Así fue, fue un buen día- dijo L, algo apenado- no quería molestarte- añadió mirando a Near, pero éste ya había caído rendido por el sueño.

Lenore sonrió. Se incorporó unos segundos para poder devolverle el beso.

-No te preocupes- dijo Lenore.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir- dijo L- yo haré otro tanto-

Lenore asintió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, L- dijo ella- que descanses- y se acomodó para dormirse. 

L salió despacio de la habitación, con cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. 

Había tenido un día muy interesante. Aún podía sentir la adrenalina dentro de él. Había resuelto un caso, su primer caso, y había ganado el reconocimiento de la policía y, algo que le importaba más, el orgullo de Watari.

Sin decidir si irse a la cama o no, pues ya casi era la media noche, bajó a la cocina para buscar algún bocadillo antes de irse a dormir. Recordaba que Roger había comprado un pastel de fresa la mañana anterior, y esperaba que algún trocito hubiera sobrevivido del apetito feroz de los niños del Wammy's House.

L caminó por el pasillo y antes de llegar a la escalera que lo llevaría al piso inferior y luego a la cocina, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había dos niños a la mitad de la escalera, discutiendo casi a gritos y comenzando a darse empujones. Uno era rubio y vestía una playera negra que le iba grande, y un pantalón del mismo color, sin zapatos o calcetines. El otro era pelirrojo y vestía jeans y una camisa de rayas horizontales.

L caminó hacia ellos. Para cuando llegó, los dos niños ya habían dejado de solo empujarse y habían comenzado a golpearse y jalarse los cabellos, al punto que uno de ellos tropezó e hizo caer al otro, y rodaron varios escalones abajo.

L bajó tras ellos con calma mientras los niños se levantaban del suelo para reanudar su pelea. L se inclinó hacia ellos y los levantó de sus camisas, uno en cada mano.

-¿Quién te crees, grandulón?- dijo el rubio, intentando asestar un puñetazo al otro niño-¿qué crees que haces? ¡Suéltame en este minuto!-

-Sí, haz lo que dice Mello- dijo el otro, pataleando-¡suéltanos!- 

-Ustedes dos ya tuvieron suficiente- dijo L tranquilamente con un suspiro y, al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa traviesa- si los bajo es porque ya no van a pelear- 

-Ya verás cuando este grandulón nos baje, Matt- dijo el chico rubio llamado Mello, ignorando lo que L les dijo y tratando de tirar un golpe a su compañero- te voy a partir el cráneo a golpes...- 

-Como si pudieras, enano- dijo Matt a su vez, tronándose los nudillos- te voy a hacer llorar-

L puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Ustedes dos tienen problemas...- dijo L- ¿porqué están peleando?-

-No es tu problema, ¿o sí?- le dijo Mello en tono desafiante- deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos...-

-Te crees muy inteligente- le dijo L- pero peleando así no eres más que un bruto...-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- dijo Mello, muy enfadado- si Matt me dijo que yo estaba espiando a Lennon, y no es cierto...- 

-Yo te vi- dijo Matt.

L frunció el entrecejo, para después sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿estabas espiando a Lennon?- preguntó L a Mello.

-¡Que no! Yo solo quería ver a ese hermano que tiene- dijo Mello- es muy extraño...-

-Eso- dijo Matt- apenas tiene tres años, pero ya tiene el cabello blanco-

-Es albino, por eso tiene el cabello blanco- dijo L- no deberían espiar a Lennon para ver a Near, pueden ir con ella si quieren saludarlo...- 

-¡Yo no estaba espiando a Lennon!- exclamó Mello de mal humor.

-Ja, ni quien te crea- le dijo Matt- hasta el grandulón me da la razón-

-¡Que no!- exclamó Mello.

-¡Que sí!- dijo Matt a su vez.

-Creo que ya sé que puedo hacer con ustedes dos- dijo L, caminando hacia la cocina con los dos chicos cargados, uno bajo cada brazo.

-Oye, suéltanos- dijo Mello, pataleando-¡ya es suficiente!- 

-Sí, no tienes porque tratarnos así- dijo Matt- se lo diré a Roger y te castigará-

L los ignoró y se los llevó así a la cocina. Los sentó a la mesa, uno de cada lado, y abrió el refrigerador. Se decepcionó mucho de no encontrar rastro siquiera del pastel de crema y fresa que llevaba todo el día saboreándose. En vez de eso, encontró algo mejor. 

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Matt.

L sacó tres gruesas barras de chocolate, y le dio una a cada uno. Luego tomó asiento entre ellos, abrió su barra y comenzó a comerla.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Mello.

-Chocolate- dijo L- ahora vamos a charlar como gente civilizada-

Mello tomó la suya y la probó. Saboreó el chocolate con la misma calma con que lo hacía L. Matt, por su parte, partió la barra en trocitos y se los fue comiendo uno a uno. 

Los tres charlaron y comieron chocolate hasta bien entrada la noche. Ese día, sucedieron dos cosas importantes en la vida de Mello. Se hizo amigo de Matt. Y se hizo adicto al chocolate.

x-x-x

-Soy L- dijo el chico a través del micrófono de su computadora- ¿qué sucede?- 

-_Necesitamos tu ayuda_- escuchó la voz del agente Colles- _hubo un nuevo crimen a las afueras de Londres.._.-

-Envíeme los datos y las fotografías, por favor- dijo L- haré lo que pueda- 

L recibió un archivo y comenzó a leerlo. El crimen trataba de un asesinato. La víctima era una joven mujer que había sido encontrada apuñalada en el asiento trasero de un auto a las afueras de la ciudad, y su esposo, el principal sospechoso, se encontró en el asiento del conductor, completamente ebrio y con el arma asesina en la mano.

L miró las fotografías y leyó todos los reportes. Algo le decía que el sospechoso era inocente, pero no había manera de probarlo, al menos no aún. Así que decidió salir al patio para tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar mejor.

Lenore estaba junto a la puerta del jardín, bajo un techo para evitar que los rayos de sol tocaran la delicada piel de Near. El pequeño estaba resolviendo un rompecabezas bajo la mirada atenta de su hermana. Lenore sonrió al ver a L.

-L, que gusto me da verte- sonrió ella.

-A mí también- dijo L- Lennon, ¿sabes conducir?-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿acaso tu no?-

-Sí- dijo L- pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte, que me puede ayudar a resolver un caso-

-Tú dirás- dijo Lenore.

-Supongamos que tomas un auto que no es tuyo- dijo L- ¿qué es lo que haces para conducirlo?-

Lenore pensó un poco la respuesta.

-Pues primero vería si es estándar o automático- dijo Lenore- cierro la puerta y me pongo el cinturón de seguridad. Ajusto el asiento para alcanzar los pedales. Enciendo el coche y bajo los vidrios...-

-Espera- la interrumpió L- ¿qué dijiste?-

-Enciendo el coche...- comenzó ella.

-No, antes- dijo L.

-¿Ajustar el asiento?- dijo Lenore- a veces, por mi estatura no alcanzo los pedales, y tengo que ajustar el asiento para lograr alcanzarlos...-

-Ya veo- dijo L- mil gracias, Lenore- 

L corrió a buscar su computadora e investigar un poco más. Lenore lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa.

-L corre rápido- dijo Near, desviando apenas su atención de su rompecabezas.

x-x-x

-Agente Colles- dijo L a través de su micrófono- creo que tengo una manera de probar la inocencia del sospechoso-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo el agente- ¿cómo?-

-Primero necesito información- dijo L.

-Tú dirás, L- dijo el agente.

-Usted me dijo que el sospechoso solía salir a beber los viernes en la noche, y que volvía a casa aproximadamente a la media noche- dijo L- y que volvía borracho a dormir-

-Así es- dijo el agente.

-Y también dijo que al parecer el asesinato fue cometido la madrugada del sábado, aproximadamente a las 3 am, según los forenses- continuó L- a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Así es- repitió el agente Colles- el sospechoso fue visto por última vez en el bar a las 23:56 horas del viernes, para después aparecer en la escena del crimen a las 4:29 horas...-

-¿Qué estatura tienen la víctima y el sospechoso?- preguntó L.

-Pues... em...- L escuchó decir a Colles, mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles- ella medía 156 centímetros de estatura, y él aproximadamente 170 centímetros-

-Es decir, ninguno de los dos es muy alto- dijo L.

-Así es- dijo el agente Colles.

-¿Podría decirme quien remolcó el automóvil del sospechoso después de tomar las fotografías que me envió?- dijo L.

-Qué pregunta- dijo Colles de buen humor, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas preguntas de L, y sabía que éstas solían ser vitales para la investigación- fue el agente Fredrickson-

-¿Su estatura?- dijo L.

-Serán unos 188 centímetros- dijo el agente- ¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-Una última pregunta, agente- dijo L- ¿el agente Fredrickson tuvo que ajustar el asiento del automóvil para poder manejarlo?-

Hubo un breve silencio en la línea.

-Un momento, se lo preguntaré- dijo Colles.

L esperó pacientemente hasta que el agente volvió.

-L, acabo de hablar con Fredrickson- dijo el agente Colles- me informó que sí, que tuvo que ajustar el asiento porque los pedales le quedaban demasiado lejos...-

-Osea, que la última persona que condujo ese auto tenía que ser más alto que el agente Fredrickson, ¿no?- dijo L.

-¡Por Dios, L, tienes toda la razón!- exclamó el agente Colles- ¡eso quiere decir que fue un engaño! El sospechoso es inocente-

L sonrió.

-¿Tiene otro sospechoso?- preguntó L.

-Solo uno más, el hermano mayor de la víctima- dijo el agente Colles- pero ya lo habíamos descartado por tener al esposo como sospechoso...-

-¿Y es más alto que el agente Fredrickson?- preguntó L.

-Mide 198 centímetros- dijo el agente Colles tras revisar sus archivos.

-Ahí tiene a su sospechoso, agente Colles- dijo L- llámeme de nuevo cuando lo necesite-

x-x-x

L siguió resolviendo casos y ganando fama. Pronto, creó otros dos alias, uno americano llamado Erald Coil y uno francés llamado Francois Danouve, y los utilizaba aleatoriamente para ayudar a la policía en diversas partes del mundo. Watari le había conseguido una nueva computadora portátil, lo más nuevo que había salido, con el que podía ayudar a la policía en completo anonimato.

Lenore, por su parte, había comenzado a trabajar en la oficina inglesa de la INTERPOL como traductora, intérprete y lingüista, adoptando un alias española llamada Luisa Ríos. 

Casi un año después de resolver su primer caso para la policía, se acercaba su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Lenore quería celebrarlo de alguna manera, pero L se negó, diciéndole que era algo poco importante. Además, su cumpleaños coincidía con el día de Halloween, y no quería que los niños del orfanato perdieran la oportunidad de conseguir dulces.

-Tengo una idea- le dijo Lenore- le pedí el auto a tío Watari...-

-Oh, oh- murmuró L. 

-No te preocupes, no iremos a un lugar inseguro- dijo Lenore, con una sonrisa traviesa que podía ganarle a una de las de Mello.

-Em...- dijo L, un poco nervioso. 

-Vamos, no será tan malo- dijo Lenore. Al fin, L aceptó, más preocupado que nada.

El día anterior a su cumpleaños, L paseaba por los pasillos del orfanato, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mello y Matt se dedicaban a molestar a Near. Lenore estaba ocupada en esos momentos y había dejado solo a su hermano. El pequeño albino se dedicaba a armar un rompecabezas totalmente en blanco, aunque de pocas piezas.

-¿Porqué tienes el cabello blanco, Near?- le preguntó Matt.

Near no le respondió, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con nadie que no fuera su hermana o L, así que siguió resolviendo su juego en silencio.

-Déjalo, Matt- dijo Mello, dándole un codazo amistoso- tal vez es porque Lennon lo metió por accidente a la lavadora y le echó blanqueador- y los dos se echaron a reír.

L miró con curiosidad que Near no les respondió, ni dio señales de haberse ofendido por el comentario. Seguía resolviendo su rompecabezas sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Es cierto que Lennon es tu hermana, Near?- le preguntó de nuevo Mello, sin obtener de Near nada más que silencio.

-¿Y es cierto que L le pidió que fuera su novia?- dijo Matt a su vez. 

L sintió un extraño vuelco.

-Eh, cuidado con lo que dices, Matt- dijo Mello, dándole un leve empujón- ese tipo L me cae bien, siempre trae chocolates- le dio una mordida a la tableta de chocolate que tenía en la mano- si quiere salir con Lennon yo digo que lo merece-

-Es cierto- dijo Matt- Lennon es bonita, y muy buena, y L es buen tipo-

L sonrió y subió a la oficina de Roger. El anciano había salido por algún motivo, así que L tomó cinco de los expedientes que tenía ahí. 

El primero de los expedientes que tomó era el suyo. Elle Lawliet. L lo hojeó y se dio cuenta de que no había muchos datos ahí. Después de ello tomó el siguiente, que decía Lennon. Lo abrió. Lenore River. Tampoco tenía mucha información, solo los datos personales de Lenore y algunas gráficas de sus avances de aprendizaje. Tomó luego el siguiente, el de Near. Nate River. L quedó impresionado de enterarse que Near tomaba clases con los chicos de seis años, y que a pesar de apenas tener cuatro años, ya sabía leer y escribir. Tomó otro, el de Matt. Su nombre era Mail Jeevas, había sido el único sobreviviente de la familia Jeevas, que murió en un accidente de coche en Atenas, Grecia, de donde era originario. Y finalmente estaba el de Mello, cuyo nombre era Mihael Keehl. Sintió un escalofrío al leer que los padres de Mello habían sido asesinados frente a él en Munich, Alemania. L cerró los expedientes y suspiró. Aquellos chicos eran su familia, su verdadera familia, y habían vivido la misma experiencia de perder trágicamente a sus padres.

-¿Así que aquí estás?- dijo Lenore, entrando al despacho. Al principio L se asustó, pero luego sonrió- ¿qué hacías?-

-Nada- dijo L- ¿ya acabaste con tus planes malvados?-

-Ya- dijo Lenore con una de sus sonrisas- ¿vas a ir?-

-Sobre eso- le dijo L- ¿puede ir alguien más?-

-Claro- dijo Lenore.

-Near, por supuesto- dijo L- y también otros dos de los chicos, Mello y Matt-

-Por supuesto- dijo Lenore- llevaría a todo el orfanato si fuera posible...-

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntó L, ya que no le daba muy buena espina la travesura potencial de la chica.

-Oh, ya lo descubrirás, señor detective- dijo Lenore- te veré mañana... levántate temprano o yo haré de las mías...-

Y con esa amenaza, Lenore le dejó solo. 

x-x-x 

A la mañana siguiente, día de su cumpleaños, L fue despertado súbitamente al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco el peso fue haciéndose mayor, hasta que obligó a L a abrir los ojos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, L!- exclamaron a coro Lenore, Near, Mello y Matt.

Ahora L entendió de donde provenía el peso que tenía encima. 

-Gracias, pero...¡bájense de mí!- exclamó L, dándose la vuelta y haciéndolos caer a todos.

Todos los chicos rieron. Pocos minutos más tarde, Watari y Roger entraron con un pastel de fresa, el favorito de L, con dieciséis velitas encendidas.

-¡Pide un deseo, L!- exclamaron Mello y Matt al mismo tiempo.

L pidió un deseo y las apagó. Luego comió un pedazo de pastel, que compartió entre todos.

Una vez acabado el pastel, dejaron a L para que se vistiera.

-Vamos a salir en media hora- le dijo Lenore- más vale que estés listo- 

L se preguntaba a donde irían, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de emoción de Mello, Matt e incluso de Near, era algo grande. L se vistió a toda prisa y en cuanto estuvo listo, Watari entró.

-Te recomiendo que lleves una chamarra, hará frío- dijo Watari. L lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso Lenore lo planeaba llevar de viaje?

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Matt, Mello y Near, los cuales llevaban cada uno una chaqueta en los brazos. Lenore le sonrió. 

-¿Listo?- dijo la chica.

-Sí, listo- dijo L, un poco dudoso- pero Lennon, sabe que me estás dando miedo-

x-x-x

L se dio cuenta de porque la emoción de los chicos. Lenore lo había llevado a una pista de hielo, que Watari había reservado para ellos aquel día. Después de ponerse su chaqueta, se cruzó de brazos.

-No esperarás que yo entre ahí, ¿verdad, Lennon?- dijo L.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Lenore, viendo que Matt y Mello se separaron de ellos y corrieron a conseguir sus patines.

-No puedo...- dijo L, sudando frío- no sé patinar... además, tengo la columna desviada, ¿recuerdas? No puedo...- 

-Si puedes dar patadas en el kung fu, jugar al tenis y si puedes caminar, no veo como no puedas patinar- dijo Lenore mientras se ponía sus patines.

-Jaque mate- dijo Watari, quitándose el sombrero y tomando asiento junto con Near en las gradas para observar a los chicos- lo lamento, ella gana-

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Watari- dijo L con sarcasmo, mientras él y Near reían por lo bajo. 

-Vamos- dijo Lenore. A regañadientes, L se puso los patines y entró a la pista tras la chica. Matt y Mello ya estaban dando vueltas por el hielo, persiguiéndose mutuamente. L se sintió mal de quedar mal delante de los chicos. Apenas entró al hielo y cayó de sentón. Lenore rió y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Presumida- dijo L, aceptando su mano.

Después de unos minutos, L perdió el miedo y pudo patinar razonablemente bien, aunque se caía con bastante facilidad, lo que provocó muchas risas. Lenore vio que Near estaba en las gradas, comiendo un helado con Watari, y fue por él.

-¿Qué haces, Lennon?- preguntó Mello, una vez que se acercó a la pista con su hermano. 

-Near no puede patinar aún, pero puedo traerlo conmigo- dijo Lenore, e hizo que el niño subiera a su espalda, después de lo cual entró a la pista. 

-¿No quieres que lo lleve yo?- le preguntó L, a pesar de que Near era pequeño aún para su edad. 

-No te preocupes- dijo Lenore, con Near bien acomodado en su espalda- Near es muy ligero y puedo llevarlo fácilmente. Además, prefiero así a que te vayas a caer con él, o peor, sobre él-

Esta vez, incluso Near se echó a reír.

-Near, Lennon- dijo Mello- Matt y yo les jugamos unas carreras- 

-Acepto tu reto- dijo Lenore- tres, dos, uno...¡ya!- 

Los cuatro concursantes comenzaron a patinar a toda velocidad hacia la otra esquina de la pista. L miró divertido aquella carrera. Resultó un empate entre Mello y Lenore, pues Matt cayó a la mitad del camino. L patinó tras ellos lo más rápido que pudo, pero no era suficiente. 

Un par de horas más tarde, los chicos se cansaron y fueron con Watari a que les comprara un helado. Lenore dejó a Near para que también fuera con los chicos y se quedó con L en la pista. 

-Me hiciste quedar en ridículo delante de los chicos- dijo L, patinando hacia ella.

-No seas mal perdedor- rió Lenore.

-Te enseñaré que mal perdedor puedo ser- dijo L, y la alzó en brazos.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame, L!- dijo Lenore- ¡me vas a tirar!-

-Por supuesto que no- dijo a su vez L, y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella. Pero pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó, y Lenore cayó con él. 

-Auch- se quejó Lenore.

-Lo siento- rió L- pero no seas mala perdedora...-

Los dos quedaron sentados sobre el hielo. Lenore se inclinó hacia él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para después ponerse de pie.

-Sí soy- dijo Lenore- atrápame si puedes- y patinó lejos de él.

L se puso de pie de un salto y la siguió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la atrapara y le devolviera el beso.

-Eres un mal perdedor, Lawliet, ¿lo sabes?- dijo Lenore riendo.

-Lo sé- dijo L- me lo has dicho dos veces en el día de mi cumpleaños, debe ser cierto-

Lenore le revolvió el cabello, y L puso sus manos en la cadera de ella, con una sonrisa que no había usado desde hacía un tiempo.

-¿Sabes? Puede que esté enamorado de ti- le dijo L.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Lenore- ¿por qué no lo averiguas?-

Watari, quien los estaba observando atentamente, no pudo ver que pasó después, porque Mello dio un empujón a Near, y su helado cayó sobre el zapato del anciano.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Por cierto, la canción que cantó Lenore se llama "Hijo de la Luna", interpretada por Mecano o Sarah Brightman.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias a **Kiomi**, **Ladyascar**, **LastingDream**, **Vero**, **Shady10** y **Aryblack**. ¡Son geniales!

Algunos comentarios sobre las edades de los personajes. Según el "How to Read", en su muerte, L tiene 24 años, Near 12 y Mello 14, así que si le echan cuentas, 9 años menos, L tiene 15 y Near tiene 3.

Aquí les van los cumpleaños, si no los sabían: L el 31 de octubre de 1979, Mello el 1 de enero de 1989 y Near el 24 de agosto de 1991.

Según tengo entendido, el nombre real de L es "Elle Lawliet". Si consideran que es un nombre no japonés, Lawliet es el apellido. Pero bueno, no vale la pena pelear por esto, ¿no creen? Es un fic, aunque trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

El niño secuestrado no era Mello. Debo admitir que esa era una buena idea, pero ya se me había ocurrido otra versión. Taylor aún tiene que pasar por algunos años de juicio antes de que lo condenen a muerte, y aún después de condenado pasa algunos años en el "Corredor de la Muerte" antes del incidente de Kira. Quería aclarar eso.

Creo que eso es todo. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Nos leeremos de nuevo pronto!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Un par de días más tarde, una extraña epidemia de gripe atacó a la mayoría de los niños de Wammy's House. Matt se había salvado de ella, no así Mello y Near. El rubio tenía un escurrimiento nasal espantoso y no dejaba de estornudar y sonarse la nariz. Near, mientras tanto, no paraba de toser y sacudir violentamente su pequeño cuerpo por culpa de los escalofríos, y sus pálidas mejillas se habían tornado rosadas a causa de la fiebre.

Tampoco L se salvó de aquella gripe. También él cayó victima de "mortífero virus" y pasó un par de días en cama, con una jaqueca tan terrible que no podía ni pensar en dulces, mucho menos resolver crímenes. Lenore, por su parte, fue de los pocos que se salvaron de aquello. Pidió varios días libres en su trabajo para poder dedicarse a ayudar a Watari y Roger a cuidar al montón de niños enfermos.

-¡No quiedo tomad la medicina!- exclamó Mello en tono obstinado y con la nariz sumamente congestionada, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de disgusto-¡no quiedo¡No quiedo¡No quiedo!-

-Si no tomas medicina, no te sentirás mejor, Mello- le dijo Lenore con calma.

-¡No me impodta¡No quiedo tomad la medicina, Lennon!- dijo Mello.

-Si no tomas tu medicina no habrá chocolate hoy- dijo Lenore.

-Uy, será mejor que tomes la medicina, Mello- dijo Matt a punto de reír- o morirás de hambre, pues no comes más que chocolates...-

Mello entabló una lucha de miradas con Lenore. Al final, la chica ganó y Mello entreabrió su boca para recibir aquel fatal líquido. Al hacerlo, Mello hizo tal aspaviento, como si hubiera saboreado el más agrio de los limones y tosió un par de veces.

-Buen chico- dijo Lenore- a ver, el que sigue...-

L y Near se miraron mutuamente. El joven dio un paso atrás y luego procedió a dar un pequeño empujón a Near para acercarlo a su hermana.

-Traidor- murmuró Near, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vamos, Near, no es tan malo- dijo Lenore, inclinándose para estar a su altura- mira a Mello, él ya tomó su medicina-

Mello infló su pecho, orgulloso. Near lo dudó por unos segundos.

-No quiero, Lennon, de verdad- dijo Near, pero aún así abrió la boca y tomó su medicina. Tuvo una reacción similar a la de Mello, pero pasó rápido y su hermana le dio un abrazo.

-Fuiste muy valiente, Near- dijo Lenore, y se volvió hacia L- es tu turno-

-Eh...- dijo L- ¿es realmente necesario, Lennon? Ya me siento bien...-

-L...- dijo Lenore.

L sabía que no tenía opción. Los niños habían tomado su medicina, así que él también debía hacerlo. Ante esta inminencia, L cerró los ojos y abrió la boca. Realmente odiaba todo lo que no fuera dulce, y la medicina era exactamente lo contrario a su gusto. Sin embargo, recibió la medicina e hizo una mueca. No estaba tan mal después de todo, pues Lenore le había agregado un poco de azúcar para que no les supiera tan mal.

-Gracias, creo- dijo L, haciendo su respectiva mueca.

-De nada, creo- dijo Lenore- ahora, a la cama los tres, tiene que descansar-

Los tres obedecieron de inmediato. Matt acompañó a Mello a su habitación, pues sabía que el rubio se aburriría mortalmente y decidió hacerle un poco de compañía.

-Buedas doches, Lennon- dijo Mello, un tanto dolido por haber sido obligado a tomar su medicina, pero por otro lado orgulloso de haberlo hecho antes que Near.

-Buenas noches- repitió Matt.

Lenore cargó a Near y se lo llevó a su habitación, seguida por L. La chica metió a Near en la cama y lo arropó. La medicina había comenzado a hacer su efecto, y los ojos grises del pequeño comenzaron a inundarse de sueño.

-Lennon- dijo Near con un bostezo- ¿por qué de repente me dio tanto sueño, si todavía no es hora de dormir?-

-Porque estás enfermito- le dijo Lenore- y porque la medicina da tantito sueño-

-Ah, bueno- dijo Near- buenas noches Lennon-

-Buenas noches, Near- dijo ella, besando la frente de su hermano. Para entonces, Near ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Al volverse, vio a L cabeceando, sentado en un sillón.

-L, deberías ir a dormir tú también- le dijo Lenore mientras atenuaba un poco las luces de la habitación.

-Tal vez- dijo L con un bostezo. Sin embargo, se acomodó a lo largo del sillón y se quedó completamente dormido. Lenore sonrió. Tomó unas mantas de sobra de su closet y cubrió con ellas a L. Después, ella misma se metió en la cama y se durmió, abrazando a Near.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, L despertó en una habitación diferente a la suya. Tardó varios segundos en recordar porqué. Los rayos del sol ya habían comenzado a entrar por la ventana. Lenore ya se había levantado y había salido a trabajar, dejando a Near todavía dormido.

L se levantó de mala gana. Aún le dolía todo el cuerpo, parte de los síntomas de su horrenda gripe. Con un leve ataque de tos, Near le indicó que ya se había despertado también.

-¿Dónde está Lennon?- preguntó Near- ¿se fue a trabajar temprano?-

-Así parece- dijo L- voy a darme una ducha-

Near asintió y bajó en pijama a desayunar. L, por su parte, subió a su habitación para darse una ducha caliente y después ponerse a trabajar.

Más tarde, L es llamado de nuevo a través de su computadora.

-L, hay un nuevo misterio en el que necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo el agente Colles.

-De acuerdo- dijo L- dígame que... ¡achú!-

-Salud- dijo el agente Colles- ¿estás resfriado, L?-

-Algo- dijo L, limpiándose la nariz con su manga- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-

El agente Colles se aclaró la garganta. Había conseguido tanto éxito gracias a la ayuda de L para resolver misterios que pronto se volvió uno de los secretarios más importantes de la INTERPOL. Tomó la costumbre de llamar a Watari para comunicarse con L.

-Hay un testigo en el caso del asesino rojo de Hong Kong- dijo el agente Colles a través de la computadora.

-¿El asesino rojo?- dijo L, recordando lo que había escuchado sobre aquel asesino. Nadie había visto nunca su rostro por completo, pues usaba una máscara. También decían que siempre vestía un abrigo negro con una línea roja en la espalda, así como un sombrero rojo. Había asesinado al menos a 30 personas en Hong Kong.

-Así es- dijo el agente Colles- a continuación te enviaré una copia de la declaración del testigo-

L recibió el archivo, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Era Near, llevando en sus manos una taza que despedía un delicioso aroma a café. Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirando a L con atención.

-Pasa, Near- le dijo L amablemente.

El niño dudó unos segundos. Finalmente, entró a la habitación y le entregó la taza a L.

-Lennon llamó- dijo Near en voz baja- dijo que el trabajo la retendría un poco y tardaría en llegar, y me encargó que te trajera una taza de café-

-Gracias, Near- dijo L.

-Near olvidó traer azúcar- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Mello lo había seguido, con las manos llenas de terrones de azúcar. L acentuó su sonrisa.

-Gracias, Mello- dijo L- gracias a los dos. ¿Quieren quedarse un rato?-

Los dos asintieron. Near se sentía muy solo cuando Lenore tardaba en llegar del trabajo, y Mello no podía jugar con Matt, pues finalmente el pelirrojo había caído víctima de la misma gripe que su mejor amigo, y estaba siendo presa de los terribles pródromos de la enfermedad, mientras que Mello se sentía casi curado, en parte gracias a la medicina que había tomado el día anterior. Los niños se sentaron sobre la alfombra, uno a cada lado de L.

-De acuerdo- dijo L- pero ambos deben mantenerse callados-

Así lo prometieron, y L leyó la declaración que le había enviado el agente Colles. Decía así:

_Estaba con mi esposa en la casa. Ella se había quedado en la cocina preparando algo para la cena. Yo acababa de volver de trabajar, y me estaba dando una ducha. Al salir del cuarto de baño, escuché un grito y un disparo. Como reconocí el grito como el de mi mujer, bajé corriendo las escaleras y la encontré tirada en medio de un charco de sangre. Y de pie junto a ella,__ me encontré cara a cara con el hombre al que los noticieros llaman el Asesino Rojo. Una máscara cubría su rostro. Vi claramente que vestía un abrigo negro con una línea roja en la espalda, y un sombrero rojo también. Apuntándome con su arma, me ordenó que me diera la vuelta y mirara hacia la pared. Como yo había dejado mi pistola en la recámara, no tuve más opción que obedecer. Me volví y esperé un par de minutos. Cuando me volví, el hombre ya no estaba. Fue entonces cuando llamé a la policía..._

L frunció el entrecejo, tomó un poco de café y releyó la declaración. Después, tomó su micrófono y habló a través de él.

-¿Agente Colles?- dijo L.

-¿Sí?- dijo éste.

-Deben aprehender al testigo inmediatamente- dijo L, dando otro sorbo a la taza de café- bajo el cargo de asesinato-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el agente- ¿porqué?-

-El testigo miente- dijo L- el Asesino Rojo nunca estuvo en ese lugar, y es probable que el testigo haya sido quien asesinó a su esposa...-

-¿En qué te basas?- preguntó el agente.

-_"Vi claramente que vestía un abrigo negro con una línea roja en la espalda"_- leyó L- según su declaración, el testigo solo vio al Asesino Rojo de frente, nunca de espaldas. Nunca pudo ver la línea roja en la espalda del abrigo...-

Mello y Near reprimieron una exclamación de sorpresa. Hubo un corto silencio en la línea, interrumpido solo por los continuos sorbos de café que tomaba L.

-Tienes razón, L- dijo el agente Colles- mandaré aprehender a ese asesino...- y cortó la comunicación.

-Vaya, L, eres sorprendente- dijo Mello. Near no dijo nada, pero también tenía una extraña expresión de admiración en su rostro, algo muy raro en un niño que no solía mostrar sus emociones.

-Un día no muy lejano, ustedes dos harán el mismo trabajo- dijo L.

-No lo creo- dijo Mello- nosotros dos no sabemos nada-

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hace un tiempo- dijo L, revolviendo los cabellos del rubio y poniéndose de pie- vamos a la cocina, es tarde y no hemos comido nada-

-Cierto- dijo Mello, poniéndose de pie- con que no sea medicina de nuevo-

-No te preocupes- dijo L, sonriendo- Lennon aún no llega, pero cuando lo haga, ninguno de los tres nos salvaremos, y Matt también tendrá un poco...-

Mello hizo una mueca antes de salir de la habitación tras el joven. Near también se levantó y siguió a L y Mello a la cocina.

La cocinera había preparado un caldo de pollo para todos los niños enfermos de gripe, y los tres se sentaron a la mesa y lo comieron sin replicar. Pronto fueron alcanzados por Matt, que también consumió el caldo de buena gana. Después, de postre, L repartió una barra de chocolate a cada uno. Mello se comió la suya y la mitad de la de Near.

Los niños escucharon activarse el mecanismo de la reja del orfanato, indicándoles que alguien había llegado. Éste era uno de los más geniales inventos de Watari, y el orfanato se había beneficiado de él.

Matt se levantó y se asomó por la ventana para ver quien había llegado.

-¡A correr!- exclamó Matt- ¡es Lennon que ya volvió!-

Tanto Mello como Matt dejaron los papeles arrugados de sus respectivas barras de chocolate y corrieron escaleras arriba para refugiarse en su habitación. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a probar la medicina. Near, por su parte, al escuchar las palabras de Matt se levantó de la mesa y corrió hacia su hermana. Sin embargo, no salió del edificio, sino que se quedó plantado en la puerta, inmóvil. L se sorprendió de esta actitud del pequeño, y se levantó también de la mesa. Su actitud fue la misma que la de Near cuando miró por la puerta entreabierta.

Lenore había vuelto a casa, sí, pero no lo había hecho sola. Había un joven simpático que la acompañaba. Era alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellos negros. El joven se despidió de ella de mano y se alejó, mientras que Lenore entraba al orfanato. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Near en la puerta, aferrado del pantalón de L y mirándola como si se tratara de un extraño.

-Hola, chicos- dijo Lenore- lamento llegar tarde. ¿Cómo siguieron?-

-Mejor- dijo L, muy serio. Near, por su parte, no respondió. Soltó el pantalón de L y se dirigió lentamente escaleras arriba.

Lenore miró sorprendida el comportamiento de su hermano. Se quitó su abrigo y su bufanda y los dejó en el perchero.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Near?- preguntó ella.

L se encogió de hombros. Se sentía también ofendido de haber visto a Lenore con otro chico.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó ella de nuevo, mirándolo con curiosidad- ambos están muy extraños hoy...-

-¿Porqué crees?- dijo L, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si fue por llegar tarde, ya les dije que lo lamento- dijo Lenore- no es la primera vez que lo hago, y le avisé a Near-

-No es eso, Lennon- dijo L. Ella lo miró por unos segundos hasta que comprendió que era lo que molestaba en el corazón de L. Se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor y tomó un vaso de agua.

-Jevanni es un agente del FBI, vino de América por un par de meses- dijo ella con calma- y está trabajando conmigo en una investigación de un asesino ruso. Esta mañana recibimos una amenaza, y el jefe le pidió que me acompañara a casa, por mi propia seguridad...-

L la miró a los ojos cuando dejó de hablar. No había rastro de mentira en ellos, solo de un profundo dolor. Al verla tan triste, L olvidó su antiguo enojo.

-Lennon¿porqué miras así?- le preguntó L.

Lenore guardó silencio. Bajó su mirada y se concentró en su vaso de agua.

-L¿porqué desconfías de mí?- preguntó ella de pronto, sin levantar la vista- ¿es que ya no me quieres?-

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo L, sorprendido- por supuesto que no es así...-

Pero ella no alzó la vista. Una lágrima cayó al vaso y se mezcló con el agua. L se acercó a ella torpemente, la hizo levantarse de su silla y la abrazó, de modo que ella podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

-No digas eso- dijo L- perdona, no debí decir...-

-L- lo interrumpió ella- no debes desconfiar de mí. Mi corazón te pertenece, solo a ti, a Near y a los niños de este lugar. Y a tío Watari. Pero sabe que es tuyo, y nadie te lo va a quitar...-

L sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

x-x-x

Más tarde, L la acompañó a ver a Near. El niño se hallaba en el suelo, golpeando contra éste uno de sus robots de juguete. Lenore se sentó detrás de él y lo detuvo, tomándolo de ambas muñecas.

-¿Qué sucede, Near?- le dijo ella.

Near la ignoró. Se soltó de ella fácilmente, pues no lo estaba aferrando con fuerza, y se retiró a una esquina de su habitación, para tomar un peluche y seguir jugando.

-Near...- dijo Lenore con tristeza.

-Near¿porqué ignoras a Lennon?- dijo L. Ya sabía porqué, pero quería que el niño lo dijera.

-Lennon... huele diferente- dijo Near, mirando su juguete- no es Lennon. Ella no me cambiaría por...- y se interrumpió- no nos cambiaría-

-Tienes razón, Near- dijo L- Lennon nunca te cambiaría por nadie-

-Entonces¿porqué Lennon estaba afuera con ese otro chico?- dijo Near, lanzando el oso de peluche hacia un rincón.

-Porque ese otro chico recibió la orden de cuidarla- dijo L- para que nada malo le pasara a Lennon y pudiera llegar a casa a abrazarte...-

Near volvió su mirada de L a Lenore, y se puso de pie. Caminó despacio hacia su hermana y se quedó de pie frente a ella. Lenore, por su parte, se inclinó para estar a su altura, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Near le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hueles como L- dijo Near de pronto, y ella rió.

-Nunca los cambiaré por nada, Near- le dijo ella- L y tú son los chicos de mi vida...-

x-x-x

A pesar de lo que le había dicho Lenore, L hizo su propia investigación, y sus celos no estaban infundados. Unos días más tarde, cuando todos en el orfanato ya se habían mejorado de su gripe, L había llegado a la conclusión de que ese tal Jevanni estaba enamorado de Lenore. Lo que reconfortaba a L es que ella no daba señal alguna de corresponderlo. Y no era el único.

Aquella tarde, L fue por Lenore al trabajo, acompañado de Near. Como el día estaba nublado, no hacía mucha falta que L lo protegiera de los peligrosos rayos de sol que herían la piel del pequeño.

-¿Ese es el edificio del INTERPOL?- preguntó Near.

-Así es- dijo L- Lennon trabaja aquí. Ya la llamé, no debe tardar en salir-

Y así fue. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Lenore salió del edificio, seguida de cerca por otro hombre. No era Jevanni, sino un hombre alto y rubio. Y a diferencia de Jevanni, este nuevo acompañante de Lenore tenía una extraña y desagradable mirada de arrogancia.

Mientras se acercaba, L alcanzó a escuchar la conversación de Lenore con el joven que venía tras ella.

-No, en serio, Richard, no puedo- L escuchó decir a Lenore.

-Vamos¿cuál es el problema?- dijo el hombre.

-No insistas más en algo que es imposible- dijo Lenore- yo ya...- pero se interrumpió al ver a L y a su hermano.

-¿Tu ya que?- dijo el hombre, ignorando por completo la presencia de L y de Near.

Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo. Ignoró al hombre y se volvió a L para saludarlo. Se inclinó y abrazó a su hermano.

-Hola, Near- dijo Lenore- ¿qué tal el día de los dos?-

-Bien- dijo Near- ¿nos vamos a casa?-

-Deberíamos irnos- observó L- el sol está queriendo salir, y le hace mucho daño a Near-

-Enseguida- dijo Lenore, ignorando por completo la presencia del otro hombre, que se quedó mirándolos alejarse echando chispas. L sonrió satisfecho al ver aquello. Alzó a Near en brazos para poder caminar más rápido, mientras que la chica caminaba junto a él con una mano sobre su hombro.

L se sentía tan feliz que deseaba que ese momento jamás terminara. Llegaron al Wammy's House y fueron recibidos por Watari. Se quedó un rato con Near mientras L y Lenore salieron un rato al patio antes de que oscureciera.

La vida de L era ahora perfecta. Y justo en ese momento se preguntó que hubiera sido de él si algo hubiera salido diferente aquel día en el que subió al árbol de su antiguo orfanato y vio a Lenore por primera vez.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Capítulo corto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, se los agradezco bastante. Y espero que en capítulos futuros no me odien...mucho... ejem. Gracias a todos, son geniales!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Una noche, Lenore aún estaba trabajando en sus traducciones cuando de pronto le dijo hambre y bajó a la cocina a buscar algún bocadillo. No le sorprendió encontrar en ese sitio a L, añadiendo algunos terrones de azúcar a su café.

-¿Mucho trabajo?- preguntó ella, buscando en la alacena algo de comer.

-No mucho en realidad- replicó él- es solo que aún es temprano para dormir-

-¿Temprano?- dijo ella- son las dos de la madrugada-

-Temprano- repitió L. Lenore sonrió. Los chicos de Wammy's House, incluidos Mello y Matt, quienes eran los que se quedaban despiertos más tarde, llevaban ya varias horas soñando.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir...-

-Espera- dijo L, deteniéndola del brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella.

-No, nada...- dijo L, dudoso y volviéndose a su café. Lenore sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Lenore- no importa lo que digas, es tarde-

Tomó a L de la mano y lo hizo subir las escaleras hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones del orfanato. Sin embargo, cuando pasó junto a su habitación, le sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó L.

Lenore no le respondió, y se introdujo al dormitorio. L la siguió. La habitación no estaba en nada cambiada. Near se encontraba profundamente dormido en el cuarto en penumbra, solo con la luz de la luna velando su sueño. No, había alguien más. Un niño un poco más grande que él, de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios.

-¿Mello?- dijo Lenore en voz baja- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-No estaba haciendo nada malo, Lennon- dijo Mello- Near estaba... yo...-

-A ver, despacio y con calma- dijo Lenore- ¿qué pasó?-

-Yo...- comenzó Mello- tuve que levantarme para ir al baño- al decirlo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Lenore asintió.

Mello se volvió de Lenore a L.

-Está bien, Mello- dijo L- continúa...-

-Cuando pasé por aquí, escuché un ruido raro- continuó diciendo Mello, con un poco más de seguridad- parecía un chiflido, o un silbido. En todo caso, entré para ver que era, y era Near...-

-¿Near estaba silbando?- preguntó L, algo incrédulo.

-Sí. No- se corrigió Mello- bueno, Near estaba dormido, pero estaba respirando muy rápido, y estaba haciendo un ruido como un silbido, y me asusté. También se puso rojo de la cara-

En ese momento, tanto L como Lenore se volvieron hacia Near, pero éste dormía tranquilamente, respirando con regularidad.

-¿Parecía como si le faltara el aire?- preguntó L.

-Así es- dijo Mello- pero no se despertó. Quise calmarlo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro, pero al contrario, se empeoró. Y no sabía que hacer, no se despertaba, entonces le empecé a enrollar el mechón de pelo como siempre lo hace él, y así se tranquilizó-

Lenore respiró tranquila al escuchar eso, y L también. No creía que Mello estuviera mintiendo, pues se le veía muy asustado y preocupado.

-Está bien, Mello, no te preocupes- dijo L- mañana llevaremos a Near con el médico para ver porqué pasó eso-

-Está bien- dijo Mello a su vez- será mejor que me vaya a dormir...-

Y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera, Mello- dijo Lenore- gracias-

-De nada- dijo Mello, asomando una leve sonrisa antes de irse.

-Será mejor que te vayas tú también a dormir, L- dijo Lenore, besándolo de nuevo en la mejilla- buenas noches, L-

-Buenas noches- dijo L, y solo por esa vez salió y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

x-x-x

Al día siguiente, tanto L como Lenore estuvieron demasiado ocupados como para llevar a Near al médico. Se lo comentaron a Roger y a Watari, pero ellos también estaban muy ocupados y, como el incidente no se repitió, decidieron dejarlo para después. Near no recordaba nada del incidente tampoco, salvo que la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla.

La tarde siguiente, un viernes, después de las lecciones matutinas que se impartían a los niños en Wammy's House, los pequeños acostumbraban a salir al patio a jugar. La seguridad no le importaba mucho a Roger, pues gracias a Watari y sus inventos, era prácticamente imposible que alguien entrara o saliera del orfanato sin que se supiera. La reja mecánica y la valla de piedra eran virtualmente imposibles de pasar.

Así jugaban los niños aquella tarde. Como había bastantes nubes en el cielo, augurio de una pronta llovizna, a Near le fue permitido acompañarlos.

-¿Y eso que vienes a jugar con nosotros, Near?- preguntó Mello.

-Lennon me dijo que hoy podía- dijo Near- hoy que las nubes cubren el sol, éste no me hará daño-

-Bueno, vamos a jugar- dijo Mello, tomando la mano de Near y haciéndolo seguirlo- Matt y yo podemos trepar el árbol de allá... ven a ver-

Near se dejó llevar por Mello hasta el árbol que le mostraba.

-Que alivio que esos dos se lleven bien- dijo Lennon, quien observaba el patio junto con L.

-Sí, así es- dijo L.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, L- dijo Watari, uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- preguntó el joven.

-Aún es información preliminar- dijo Watari- pero de todo el orfanato, Near y Mello son los niños más talentosos, seguidos de cerca por Matt...-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo L.

-Que ambos tienen casi el mismo potencial que tenías tú cuando recién te encontré- dijo Watari- cuando te encontró Lennon- se corrigió.

Lenore le sonrió.

-¿Casi?- dijo L.

-Así es- dijo Watari- los dos tienen ciertos defectos y desventajas comparados contigo, pero en esencia son tan buenos como tú...-

-¿Y los enseñarás como a mí?- dijo L- ¿los convertirás en mis iguales?¿mis sucesores?-

Watari rió amargamente.

-Eres muy joven aún para pensar en sucesores, L- dijo Watari- sin embargo, no está mal estar preparados-

-Supongo que no- dijo L.

Watari se retiró, y L se quedó con Lenore.

-Es una lástima que esto no pueda durar para siempre- dijo Lenore.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo L.

-El estar aquí- dijo Lenore- tío Watari hizo una excepción al permitirnos quedarnos después de cumplir los quince años. Pero pronto será hora de irnos de Wammy's House. Y será triste... extrañaré los días como éste-

-Yo también- dijo L.

L observaba a los niños jugando. Mello estaba colgando de cabeza en una de las ramas del árbol, mientras que Matt reía y Near lo miraba algo preocupado.

-Mello, ten cuidado- dijo Near- te puedes caer...-

-No pasa nada- dijo Mello, mientras que se volteaba para quedar sentado sobre la rama y Matt trepaba detrás de él- vamos, Near, sube tú también-

-No... no creo que esté bien- dijo Near.

-Vamos, te ayudaremos- insistió Mello.

Near aceptó, y estiró sus manitas para tratar de alcanzar la rama que Mello y Matt habían utilizado para subir, pero sin éxito, pues el albino era muy pequeño.

L se acercó a ellos, tomó a Near por la cintura y lo subió a la rama, entre Mello y Matt.

-L se ve pequeño desde arriba- dijo Near.

-Claro que no- dijo Mello.

-Solo un poco- dijo Matt.

-Cuando sea grande, voy a ser como L- dijo Near.

-No, ese lo seré yo- dijo Mello.

L sonrió al escuchar eso. No sabía que tan cerca estaban los dos de convertirse en él. Mejor dicho, en sus sucesores. L no quería pensar en aquello, pero lo que dijo Watari lo dejó pensando. No sería mala idea ir enseñándolos para convertirse, si no en sus sucesores, al menos en otros dos detectives prominentes.

x-x-x

Los celos que L tenía de Jevanni no eran injustificados. A leguas se podía ver que al joven miembro del FBI le gustaba Lenore, y la buscaba constantemente. Sin embargo, Lenore no parecía corresponderle. Además, también estaba ese otro hombre, Richard, que a L le gustaba aún menos que Jevanni.

Un par de días más tarde, Lenore salió con Near para aprovechar el día nublado para llevarlo a comprar algo de ropa, blanca por supuesto, para que reflejara el sol y no le hiciera tanto daño a su piel blanca.

L se encontraba en el patio, compartiendo una tableta de chocolate con Mello, cuando llegó Matt corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡L!- dijo Matt- ¡algo malo ocurrió!-

L se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa, Matt?- preguntó el joven.

-No estoy seguro- dijo Matt- está ese hombre en la reja en la parte de enfrente, y quiere entrar... y Near está con él-

-¿Near?- dijeron L y Mello al mismo tiempo.

Sin darle más tiempo de explicarse, tanto L como Mello corrieron a la entrada principal del orfanato, seguidos de cerca por Matt.

En efecto, en la entrada del orfanato se encontraba aquel joven a quien L no tenía mucho aprecio, Jevanni. Con su brazo derecho estrechaba a Near, mientras que con el izquierdo llamaba una y otra vez al timbre del orfanato.

A pesar de estar sorprendido de verlo, L mantuvo su rostro sereno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo L- ¿y porqué tienes a Near?-

-Es Lenore- dijo Jevanni sin más preámbulo- sí, sé su verdadero nombre. Ella me lo dijo antes de entregarme a su hermano- añadió al ver el rostro sorprendido de L- Lenore está en problemas...-

L movió el mecanismo de la reja, dejando que Jevanni entrara. De inmediato, Near pasó de sus brazos a los de L.

-¿La policía está informada?- preguntó L.

-Sí, los llamé mientras corría para acá- dijo Jevanni.

-Pasa entonces- dijo L con la misma seriedad- y cuéntame lo que pasó...-

Jevanni tomó asiento en el vestíbulo del orfanato, frente a L. Éste dejó a Near con Mello, haciéndole una seña para pedirle que lo cuidara mientras él atendía ese asunto.

-No sé como comenzó todo exactamente- dijo Jevanni- supe que Luisa... digo, Lenore iba a ir hoy a comprar cosas par Near, eso había dicho ayer para batear a Richard, que la había invitado a salir. Entonces yo quise ir al menos para verla, y además quería conocer a su hermano. La encontré en la tienda...-

-Y la seguiste- dijo L.

-Sí, pero por poco tiempo- dijo Jevanni- después, la saludé, y ella se molestó de que la hubiera estado siguiendo. Se fue de la tienda sin comprar nada, pues estaba molesta porque la había seguido. Yo también salí de la tienda, y me fui en dirección contraria a ella, pero solo por uno o dos minutos. Después la escuché gritar-

L abrió más los ojos. No le gustaba a donde estaba yendo Jevanni.

-No tuve opción más que dar media vuelta y correr hacia donde había ido- dijo Jevanni- no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando la vi, peleando con un hombre con un pasamontañas, que trataba de arrebatarle al niño. Vi que el hombre tenía una pistola en su cinturón, pero no la había usado. Al final, Lenore lo apartó de una patada y corrió con el niño. Pero el hombre sacó la pistola y alcanzó a darle a Lenore en un tobillo...-

L apretó los dientes de furia. No podía creer que estuviera escuchando eso.

-Yo saqué mi arma y le disparé, pero había otros dos individuos siguiéndola también- continuó Jevanni- corrí hacia ella y traté de ayudarla, pero no pudo seguir, por culpa de su tobillo lastimado. Entonces me entregó a Near y me hizo prometerle que lo traería aquí...-

-¡Y la dejaste ahí!- exclamó L, bastante molesto.

-No tuve opción- dijo Jevanni, cabizbajo- no quiso admitir mi ayuda. Solo quería que trajera a Near aquí, donde estaría a salvo. Me dijo su nombre y me dijo que buscara a L, y que lo encontraría aquí-

-Lo encontraste- dijo el otro joven- yo soy L. Ahora...-

Pero Matt lo interrumpió.

-L, es Near- dijo Matt- ven, Mello tiene problemas...-

L y Jevanni subieron las escaleras a toda prisa, y vieron a Near intentando resolver un rompecabezas bajo la mirada atenta de Mello. Éste lo miraba preocupado, pues Near estaba colocando una pieza en un lugar equivocado. La ponía en ese sitio una y otra vez, a pesar de que no encajaba.

L se acercó al niño y se puso en cuclillas para hablarle.

-¿Qué pasa, Near?- preguntó el joven.

-No sé, L- dijo Near sin voltearlo a ver, tratando de colocar una pieza en un sitio donde evidentemente no iba.

-Esa pieza no va ahí, Near- le dijo L, pero Near la empujaba con tanta insistencia al hueco vacío que L lo tomó del brazo para que dejara de hacerlo. Sintió el pequeño brazo temblar.

-L, algo malo- dijo Near, por primera vez haciendo contacto visual con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó L pacientemente.

-Algo malo pasa- dijo Near insistentemente, tomando con sus dos manos uno de los brazos del joven- Lennon...- y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ya sé que pasó con Lennon- le dijo L- pero no te preocupes, que yo la traeré de vuelta, te lo prometo...-

Pero Near no se tranquilizó. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a hacer un extraño ruido, como un silbido, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

-Otra vez- exclamó Mello, muy asustado- ¡así se puso cuando estaba dormido!-

-Puede que sea asmático- dijo Jevanni- y el estrés le haya desencadenado una crisis-

El silbido de Near se volvía cada vez peor, y era evidente su dificultad para respirar.

-Mello, ve a la habitación de Linda y tráeme su medicina para el asma- le dijo L.

Mello y Matt salieron casi disparados buscando aquel objeto. Segundos después los niños le trajeron un atomizador, el cual aplicó al niño hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

-¿Estás bien, Near?- dijo L, y el niño asintió, aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- no llores, Near, te prometo que traeré a Lennon de vuelta, aunque sea lo último que haga...-

Near se arrojó a los brazos de L y se echó a llorar, cosa muy extraña en él. L lo abrazó y trató de tranquilizarlo. Después, hizo que Jevanni lo acompañara con Roger y Watari para contarles lo que había sucedido.

x-x-x

Cuando L y Jevanni llegaron a la oficina de Roger, éste y Watari tenían una expresión bastante sombría en sus rostros.

-¿Qué sucede, Roger?- preguntó L.

-Es Lennon- dijo Roger- acabo de recibir una nota de un hombre, que dice haberla secuestrado...-

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

L estaba de verdad enfadado cuando salió de la oficina de Roger. Éste, junto con Watari, le había mostrado una carta de los secuestradores, en los cuales exigían que les fuera entregada la herencia de Lenore y Near de inmediato, en un plazo de una semana. Lo dos hombres mayores estaban sorprendidos de que, sea quien sea el autor del secuestro, estuvieran informados de la verdadera identidad de Lenore y estuvieran al tanto de la fortuna que los River dejaron a los hermanos y que se encontraba en ese momento en poder de Watari.

-No podemos correr más riesgos- dijo Roger- si su vida está en peligro, debemos hacer lo que los secuestradores piden-

-Es ridículo- dijo L- después de lo que le hicieron a Lennon, ¿vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya?-

-No tenemos opción- dijo Roger, bajando la mirada.

-Claro que la tenemos- dijo L, dándose la vuelta para salir de la oficina- tenemos una semana. Los atraparé y los haré pagar antes de que se cumpla el plazo-

-Espera...- escuchó la voz de Roger, pero L lo ignoró. L alcanzó a escuchar que Watari le decía algo a Roger, indudablemente para que lo dejara. Unos pasos siguieron a L, pero éste no se volteó a ver quien era hasta que ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación donde L llevaba a cabo sus investigaciones.

-Espera- dijo otra voz, esta vez era Jevanni- L, quizá pueda ayudarte-

L lo miró inexpresivamente. No le agradaba mucho la idea de ser ayudado por aquel rival potencial, así que solo le dedicó una gélida mirada.

-¿Porqué habría de aceptar tu ayuda?- le dijo secamente el detective.

-Porque te la ofrezco- dijo Jevanni- y la necesitas-

-No la necesito- dijo L, entrecerrando los ojos- no necesito la ayuda de un sospechoso-

-¡Sospechoso!- dijo Jevanni en tono ofendido.

-Sí, como lo oyes- dijo L- así que no me molestes-

-Espera- dijo Jevanni, evitando que L cerrara la puerta de la habitación en sus narices.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el detective.

-No comprendo porque dices que soy sospechoso- dijo Jevanni- y porque rechazas mi ayuda-

-Creo que está claro, estuviste siguiendo a Lennon, y bien pudiste ser el autor del secuestro o su cómplice- dijo L- si no tienes nada más que decir...- e intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero de nueva cuenta Jevanni se lo impidió.

-Yo no lo hice- dijo Jevanni- no me importa demostrar mi inocencia, lo importante es encontrar a Lennon, ¿no? Fue lo que le prometiste a Near, y es lo que espera de ti-

L lo evaluó con la mirada. Si ese Jevanni estaba actuando, lo hacía muy bien. Suspiró y terminó de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Está bien- dijo L- entra y cuéntame lo que sepas-

x-x-x

Esa noche, L estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, pensando en lo que había ocurrido y bebiendo a sorbos un café demasiado negro para su gusto. Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que Jevanni, agotado por el trabajo, se había quedado dormido en un sillón cercano, mientras que L seguía comiendo golosinas y bebiendo café. Pero ni el café ni los dulces lo llenaban, le faltaba algo. Le faltaba alguien.

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada de su cuarto llamó su atención. Era Near, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-¿Near?- dijo L- ¿qué pasa?-

-No...- dijo Near en voz baja- no puedo dormir...-

L lo miró melancólicamente. Por supuesto que no podría dormir, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar siempre con Lennon.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- dijo L.

Near lo evaluó con la mirada unos segundos, dudoso. Al final se acercó a L, se sentó junto a él y se acurrucó en su regazo.

-Buenas noches, L- dijo Near- gracias-

-De nada- dijo L. También él se acomodó en el largo sillón y se quedó dormido.

x-x-x

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la desaparición de Lenore y la llegada de aquella carta. El asma de Near estaba empeorando, tenía varios ataques diarios, y a veces éstos lo despertaban en la noche y, por consiguiente, despertaban también a L. Roger había conseguido reunir ya la mayor parte del dinero de la herencia de los River. L y Jevanni, por su parte, habían continuado su investigación.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Jevanni, dejando un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio- dos días y aún no tenemos sospechoso, además de mi persona...-

-Al contrario, yo creo que estamos cada vez más cerca- dijo L- repíteme lo que me dijiste sobre ese tal Richard-

Jevanni suspiró.

-Es hijo del jefe de la policía de Boston, Estados Unidos- dijo Jevanni- pero lleva bastante tiempo aquí en Winchester. Es jefe de los aspirantes a policías de Scottland Yard. Muy déspota...-

-¿Y tu cargo es...?- preguntó L.

-Representante del FBI- dijo Jevanni, bajando la mirada.

-Está bien- dijo L- he estado pensando mucho, y llegué a la conclusión de que sería absurdo que tú fueras cómplice de los secuestradores...-

-Te has tomado tu tiempo- dijo Jevanni, algo ofendido- y has perdido tiempo valioso-

-Y he encontrado varios huecos en todo este asunto- continuó L, ignorando el reclamo de Jevanni- no logro comprender como alguien puede saber tanto sobre Lennon-

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo Jevanni, leyendo distraídamente otros papeles.

-Como que Lennon tiene una cuantiosa herencia- dijo L- bueno, ella y Near también. Su verdadero nombre. Y que hayan ido primero por Near...-

-Pues secuestrar a un niño es más fácil que a una mujer que trabaja para la policía, ¿no?- dijo Jevanni, pensativo.

-No- dijo L- un niño trae muchas molestias para los secuestradores. No- añadió, llevándose la goma del lápiz a la boca- si Near era su objetivo principal, no deseaban dejarlo con vida después de recibir la herencia. Y aún así, ¿porqué no fueron por ambos?-

-Ya me confundiste- dijo Jevanni.

-¿Para qué secuestra solo a uno de los dos herederos?- dijo L- si Roger y Watari tienen el control completo de la herencia de los dos, pues ninguno es mayor de edad...-

-¿Para no tener dificultades con dos rehenes?- dijo Jevanni.

-Puede ser- dijo L- pero... yo le encontré una explicación más profunda...-

Jevanni miró a L con atención.

-De acuerdo- dijo L- el nuevo sospechoso es Richard Stein-

-¿Richard?- dijo Jevanni, sorprendido- si él hubiera querido secuestrar a alguien para reclamar la herencia como recompensa, hubiera secuestrado directamente a Lennon-

-No- dijo L- eso lo esperaría de cualquier criminal normal. Recuerda que éste es un agente de policía... ¡Matt!-

Matt se asomó. Había estado espiando, sin duda por orden de Mello, pero L se dio cuenta.

-Em... ¿sí, L?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Podrías ir con Roger, por favor, y pedirle los expedientes de Lennon y de Near?- dijo L.

-Por supuesto- dijo Matt.

-Y Matt- añadió L- por favor, no los abras-

x-x-x

Matt obedeció la orden de L, y poco tiempo después le trajo ambos expedientes.

-Gracias, Matt- dijo L- ahora puedes decirle a Mello que acompañe a Near aquí, por favor-

Matt asintió y salió corriendo.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Jevanni.

-Este es el único sitio donde existe información sobre Lennon y Near- dijo L- cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, Watari se encargó de borrar toda evidencia de la identidad de ambos. Eso quiere decir que, de haber conseguido información de ellos, tuvo que haber sido de aquí-

-¿Quieres decir que el secuestrador estuvo aquí, en el orfanato?- dijo Jevanni.

-Es probable, aunque no 100 seguro- dijo L- lo que yo dije es que el secuestrador tuvo acceso a ésta información- añadió, alzando las dos carpetas- eso sí es totalmente seguro-

Después de ello, L las inspeccionó cuidadosamente con ayuda de Jevanni

-¿Encontraste algo inusual?- preguntó L.

-Nada- dijo Jevanni- solo una macha de tinta algo borroneada en el cartapacio-

-Déjame verla- dijo L, e inspeccionó la mancha y la olfateó.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Jevanni.

-Esa mancha huele a canela- dijo L- no es tinta-

-Bromeas- dijo Jevanni, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No- dijo L, tendiéndole el expediente para que Jevanni lo olfateara también y se convenciera.

-No puede ser- dijo Jevanni- yo he visto...-

Pero se interrumpió al ver llegar a Near, acompañado de Mello. El pequeño niño albino miró alternadamente a L y a Jevanni, y caminó despacio hacia el primero, sin quitar la vista del otro.

-¿Querías verme, L?- dijo Near.

-Sí- dijo L- quería preguntarte algo...-

Near se encogió de hombros, como invitándolo a preguntar. L acercó la mancha a Near.

-Huele eso, Near, y dime de que te acuerdas- dijo L.

Near obedeció. Olió dos veces la mancha color café. Su reacción fue la esperada por L, pero totalmente inesperada para Jevanni o Mello. Near dio un par de pasitos hacia atrás y cayó de sentón. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y volvió a aparecer ese silbido en su respiración. Mello le administró el medicamento del asma, después de lo cual L se acercó a Near y lo abrazó, pues el niño había empezado a llorar.

-Dime que recuerdas, Near- dijo L- es importante-

-Mi casa- dijo Near entre sollozos- el crujido de la puerta. Los disparos. Gritos de papá y mamá. Más disparos. Me estaba buscando. Sirenas de la policía. Huyó... ¡Lennon! No me soltó, no dejó que me llevara. Ahora la llevaron a ella-

L lo abrazó con más fuerza. Mello miraba la escena cruzado de brazos, con una expresión como si él fuera a llorar también. L recordaba que los padres de Mello tuvieron el mismo fin. Cuando Near se tranquilizó, L se volvió a Jevanni.

-Entonces, el hombre que asesinó a los River es la misma persona que el secuestrador- dijo L- no sé si lo notaste, pero la nota del secuestrador tenía el mismo olor. Ahora, Jevanni, dime... ¿a que te recuerda el olor a canela?-

-A Richard Stein- dijo Jevanni, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa- todas las mañanas desayuna un panqué glaseado con canela, y al entrar a la tienda se impregna ese olor-

-Ya tenemos sospechoso- dijo L- ahora, a trabajar... vamos a la oficina de INTERPOL-

x-x-x

Los dos jóvenes llegaron al edificio. Como Jevanni era conocido, entraron sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué quieres encontrar sobre Richard Stein?- preguntó Jevanni.

-Todo- dijo L.

Jevanni encendió su computadora, introdujo una contraseña y accedió a una extraña base de datos.

-Mira, estos son los datos de todos los que trabajan en el edificio- dijo Jevanni- ahora sé que los de Lenore son falsos y, para que lo sepas, mis datos también lo son. Pero estoy casi seguro de que los de Richard son auténticos...-

-Gracias- dijo L, mirando la computadora.

-Yo iré a investigar que ha estado haciendo estos últimos días- dijo Jevanni- sobre todo, si su comportamiento en el trabajo ha cambiado...-

Jevanni salió, y L continuó leyendo. Richard Stein, 23 años, proveniente de Boston. Estuvo llevaba varios meses en Winchester, y se había inscrito en la INTERPOL un mes después que Lenore. Había sido detenido dos veces por abuso de autoridad, y dejado en libertad a petición de un tal Howard Stein, quien L dedujo que sería su padre. Más abajo venía su dirección en Winchester, y la de su casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Jevanni volvió tras unos minutos.

-Richard no se ha presentado aquí en los últimos tres días- dijo Jevanni- el día del secuestro llamó para avisar que se sentía enfermo-

-La coincidencia es demasiado llamativa- dijo L- ya sé donde se encuentran...-

-¿Informaremos a la policía?- preguntó Jevanni.

-No- dijo L- ese sujeto tiene conexiones con la policía, y si se arma una redada en su contra, será capaz de huir antes de que lo capturemos. No- continuó- tendremos que ir por él en un grupo pequeño y anónimo...-

-¿Tú y yo?- dijo Jevanni, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Exacto- dijo L, sacando su teléfono móvil- sin embargo, avisaré al agente Colles sobre nuestra situación, él nos seguirá con refuerzos. Iremos de inmediato-

-¿Iremos así nada más?- preguntó Jevanni.

L sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Tienes un arma?- preguntó el detective.

x-x-x

L y Jevanni se dirigieron a la casa de campo de Richard Stein, cada uno portando un arma. Entraron sin ser vistos por la puerta de atrás.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto- comentó Jevanni.

-Si no quieres ayudarme, lo haré solo- dijo L.

-No dije eso- dijo Jevanni, siguiendo a L por el pasillo.

Los dos subieron las escaleras, y comenzaron a escuchar voces. Las siguieron, y se detuvieron en la puerta. Una de las voces pertenecía a Lenore.

-Es Richard- dijo Jevanni, reconociendo la otra voz- aún no puedo creerlo...-

L lo ignoró y prestó atención a la conversación.

-Se te acaba el tiempo, muñequita linda- se escuchó la voz de Richard- es la única manera de que sigas con vida...-

-No lo haré- dijo Lenore en tono sereno- jamás haré algo parecido. Y no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermano-

-Si no quieres casarte conmigo y cederme tu herencia completa después de que mate a tu hermano- dijo él- tendré que matarte también...-

-Near estará seguro en Wammy's House, aunque me mates primero- dijo Lenore.

-Pronto cambiarás de opinión- dijo Richard.

El hombre salió de la habitación. Rápidamente, L y Jevanni se escondieron para evitar ser vistos. Richard cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las escaleras. Aprovechando la ausencia del secuestrador, los dos jóvenes abrieron la puerta. Encontraron a Lenore tendida sobre el suelo, con las manos atadas a la espalda y una mirada de agotamiento en sus ojos.

-Lennon- dijo L en voz baja- no temas, ya estás a salvo-

-L- dijo Lenore en voz baja también, en tono cansado- sabía que no me ibas a dejar... ¿Near está bien?-

-Claro que no te iba a dejar- dijo L- sí, Near está a salvo, Mello lo ha estado vigilando-

-Gracias, L- dijo ella, y sin más, se desmayó. L rápidamente la desató y la cargó, mientras que Jevanni se asomaba fuera de la habitación.

-El camino está libre- dijo Jevanni, sacando su arma- vamos-

Los dos salieron y bajaron la escalera llevando consigo a Lenore. Apenas iban saliendo por la puerta trasera, cuando un grito y un disparo los detuvieron.

-¡Eh!¿Qué creen que hacen?- gritó Richard Stein, apuntándolos con el arma. La bala apenas rozó el hombro de Jevanni, provocándole una herida superficial.

-Vete, L- dijo Jevanni, apuntándolo a su vez con el arma- yo lo detendré-

-¿Detenerme, Jevanni?- dijo Richard- si solo eres un niño. Suelta esa arma-

-No- dijo Jevanni, sin dejar de apuntarlo- ¿qué esperas, L? Llévatela de aquí-

L hizo lo que dijo Jevanni, y sacó a Lenore, corriendo por el patio hasta el sitio donde habían dejado escondido el auto. Se escucharon un par de disparos dentro de la casa, y Jevanni salió corriendo hacia ellos. L y Jevanni se ocultaron entre unos espesos arbustos, seguidos de cerca por Richard.

-¿Ahora que haremos?- preguntó Jevanni, bajando su arma- alcancé a herirle una pierna, pero no sirvió de nada. Ya solo me queda un disparo, si fallo, todo habrá acabado para los tres...-

-No temas- dijo L- la ayuda está por llegar-

-¿La ayuda?- preguntó Jevanni.

Un fuerte sonido de sirenas policíacas los rodeó. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Richard se encontraba rodeado de agentes de policía. El agente Colles y un agente joven estaban a la cabeza, y se encargaron del arresto del sospechoso.

Al final, L y Jevanni les agradecieron, antes de llevar a Lenore a un hospital.

-Muchas gracias por todo, agente Colles- dijo L, tendiéndole la mano.

-No hay de qué, Ryuuzaki- respondió éste, fiel a su promesa de no revelar la identidad de L, y seguido de esto, les presentó al otro agente que iba con él- éste será el nuevo agente que me sucederá en Winchester cuando me jubile, y que solicitará la ayuda de L de vez en cuando...-

-Mucho gusto- dijo L, tendiendo la mano- soy Ryuuzaki, y él es Jevanni-

-Mucho gusto, Ryuuzaki, Jevanni- dijo el joven agente a su vez- mi nombre es Anthony Carter, pero soy mejor conocido como Lester...-

x-x-x

Lenore se encontraba casi ilesa, salvo una herida por arma de fuego en su tobillo izquierdo, y unos cuantos raspones. En casa del secuestrador, se había rehusado a comer o beber, así que se encontraba seriamente deshidratada.

Near sonrió dulcemente cuando L fue a avisar a Roger y Watari lo que había ocurrido, y que Lenore ya se encontraba a salvo.

-Así que Lennon está bien- dijo Watari, sonriendo- y solo tardaste dos días. Muy bien, L-

L sonrió.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Lennon, Watari?- dijo Mello- ¿podemos?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó Matt- ¿podemos? Near tiene que ir a verla...-

-No lo sé- dijo Roger- el hospital no es un lugar para los niños-

-¡Pero Near tiene que verla!- dijeron Mello y Matt al mismo tiempo- ¿podemos ir, Watari?-

-Claro que sí, yo los llevo- dijo Watari- vamos, todos al auto...-

Matt y Mello casi arrastraron a Near escaleras abajo, no que el peliblanco no quisiera ir, sino que sus dos compañeros estaban casi fuera de sí de la emoción. L caminó en silencio junto a Watari, con las manos metidas a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

x-x-x

Mello y Matt armaron un alboroto en el hospital. He aquí lo que ocurrió:

Cuando los chicos llegaron a ver a Lenore, el guardia de seguridad les prohibió entrar, argumentando que el límite de edad para entrar a un hospital era de 14 años.

-Por favor, si no nos va a dejar entrar a nosotros, al menos deje entrar a Near- argumentó Mello- es su hermano y no la ha visto...-

-Lo lamento- dijo el guardia- si no tienen al menos catorce años no pueden entrar-

-Bieeeeeeeen- dijo Mello en tono de aburrimiento.

A L no le pareció justo, pues aunque Near no había dicho nada, realmente había estado todo el día anterior esperando ver a su hermana. L suspiró. No tenía más opción que dejar a Near al "cuidado" de Mello y Matt mientras iba a ver a Lenore. Pero de pronto ocurrió algo inesperado.

Mello siguió discutiendo con el guardia, mientras Matt pasaba sigilosamente detrás del guardia. El pelirrojo se agachó justo detrás del guardia e hizo una señal a Mello alzando un pulgar. Mello sonrió maliciosamente.

-Realmente lo lamento- dijo Mello- pero esto es por Lennon- y diciendo eso, se lanzó con todo su cuerpo hacia el guardia, empujándolo y haciéndolo tropezar con Matt. Éste se levantó, le quitó las llaves que llevaba en el cinturón y se echó a correr hacia los pasillos de hospitalización junto con Mello.

-¡Malditos niños del mal!-exclamó el guardia, corriendo tras ellos, macana en mano.

L y Near miraron la escena sorprendidos. L sonrió levemente. Ese Mello era muy inteligente también, pero a diferencia de Near, tenía mucho coraje para actuar. El joven detective se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano del pequeño.

-Vamos a ver a tu hermana- le dijo L- ya que Mello está ganándose un castigo para darte la oportunidad de verla-

Near asintió y siguió a L hacia el pasillo contrario al que habían utilizado Mello y Matt en su frenética huída.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza! He aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

L y Near entraron a la habitación de hospital. Lenore los recibió con una enorme sonrisa. No parecía la chica frágil a la que L había rescatado junto con Jevanni hacía apenas unas horas. Se alegró más de ver también a su hermano, pues le habían dicho que las reglas del hospital prohibían que los niños entraran a los cuartos de hospitalización.

-Gracias por venir, Near- le dijo Lenore- me da gusto verte-

Near no respondió. Se subió a la cama y se ovilló junto a Lenore. Ella, por su parte, lo recibió contenta y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos blancos de su hermano.

-Te extrañé mucho, Lennon- dijo Near.

-Yo también, pequeño- dijo Lenore, acariciando los cabellos blancos de Near- me dijeron que L y Jevanni se portaron muy valientes-

L se ruborizó un poco.

-No creo que esté permitido que haga esto...- comentó ella, sonriendo al ver a su hermano tendido sobre su cama.

-No te preocupes, no habrá problema- dijo L- Mello y Matt están siendo perseguidos por un guardia en estos momentos...-

Lenore sonrió.

-No me sorprende- dijo ella- esos dos son muy traviesos, pero ingeniosos-

Hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio. Near ya se había quedado dormido, y Lenore seguía pasando sus dedos por aquella blanca cabellera.

-Lennon, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo L, rompiendo el silencio. Lenore suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo que recordaba de aquellos días.

Había pasado aquel tiempo en una habitación aislada en la casa de campo de Richard Stein, que el secuestrador no solía frecuentar, salvo una vez al día en la que le pedía ayuda para entrar a Wammy's House y despachar a Near. No tenía otra herida más que la de su tobillo, que solo requería curación un par de veces al día.

Unas horas más tarde, Watari llegó a llevarse a Lenore de vuelta a Wammy House. El hombre mayor la acompañó hasta su auto, mientras que L los seguía con Near en brazos, quien seguía profundamente dormido. Y detrás de ellos venía Roger, sujetando las camisas de Mello y de Matt, mientras los dos niños caminaban cabizbajos, pues sabían el regaño que les esperaba en casa por la travesura, aunque bien intencionada, que acababan de llevar a cabo.

x-x-x

Mello y Matt fueron castigados por Roger al llegar a casa, pero sus castigos fueron suaves, y solo consistió en la ausencia de postre por una semana, según el anciano, para que "aprendieran a comportarse". L, sin embargo, les llevó chocolates todos esos días, pues estaba agradecido por haber permitido que Near viera a Lenore en el hospital.

Lenore volvió a su habitación, y Watari le consiguió una computadora para que trabajara desde ahí. Y Near no se separaba de su lado, excepto cuando Watari se lo ordenaba para que el niño fuera a sus clases y después pasara más tiempo con L y aprendiera algo.

L comenzó a preparar a Mello y a Near, enseñándoles lo que sabía, teniendo en mente que un día alguno de ellos o, de preferencia, ambos serían sus sucesores. Ambos eran notablemente inteligentes, pero diferentes. Near siempre tomaba las cosas con calma mientras que Mello era impulsivo.

-L- dijo Near mientras resolvía su rompecabezas y L leía un reporte en su computadora-¿cómo encontraste al criminal que se robó a Lennon?-

-Bueno, soy bueno observando- dijo L.

-Tu trabajo es como resolver un rompecabezas, ¿no?- le preguntó Near, aún acomodando las piezas.

-Así es- dijo L, agachándose para quedar a su nivel- pero un rompecabezas en el que se juega la vida de otra persona, o incluso la tuya. Y si no puedes ganar el juego, resolver el rompecabezas, no eres más que un perdedor...-

Near alzó la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de L, y sonrió.

-Ya es tarde y Mello ya se fue a jugar- dijo L, apagando su computadora y levantándose de su asiento- vamos, te llevaré de vuelta con Lennon-

-El que le hizo eso a Lennon- dijo Near, juntando las piezas de su rompecabezas y levantándose también - ¿pasará toda su vida en prisión?-

-No lo sé- dijo L, y siguió caminando. Frunció el ceño y apretó su puño con fuerza- más vale que sí-

L acompañó a Near a la habitación de Lenore. Al llegar, se sorprendió de que ya hubiera alguien ahí. Mello y Matt habían ido a visitar a Lenore. Ella ya estaba mejor, podía apoyar en su tobillo lastimado, y había estado trabajando en su escritorio hasta que fue interrumpida por los dos niños.

-Hola Near- dijo Matt al verlo llegar. Mello se volvió y lo saludó con un gesto- hola L-

-Hola, chicos- dijo L al entrar- buenas tardes, Lennon-

-Buenas tardes, L- dijo ella- ¿qué los trae por aquí?-

-Near ya terminó sus lecciones, igual que Mello- dijo L.

-Me parece bien- dijo Lenore- que bueno que ya están todos aquí-

Ella abandonó unos minutos su trabajo. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y sacó de él una caja de plástico transparente, con un par de audífonos nuevos dentro.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó L. Los niños también lo miraban con admiración.

-Tío Watari los compró para Matt- dijo Lenore- pero no podía dárselos hasta que Roger le levantara el castigo, y me encargó que se lo diera. Mañana les levantan el castigo, pero como Watari y Roger se fueron y no volverán hasta muy tarde, decidí dárselos de una vez-

Lenore volvió a meter la mano a su cajón, y sacó una caja de chocolates para Mello y un juguete nuevo para Near.

-¡Gracias, Lennon!- dijo Mello en voz alta. Near agradeció besando la mejilla de su hermana, para después sentarse en el suelo a jugar con su juguete nuevo. Matt, por su parte, no dijo nada, pues para entonces estaba escuchando música en su nuevo aparato.

-Oye, Lennon, ¿qué es esa cosa que cuelga de ahí?- preguntó Mello, abriendo una barra de chocolate y dándole un mordisco.

-Ah, eso es un rosario- dijo Lenore- hace mucho tiempo que me lo regalaron... no recuerdo exactamente cuando...-

El objeto que Mello señalaba era un rosario de madera oscura que colgaba del pomo de la puerta del closet. Ya tenía muchos años ahí, y Lenore nunca se había molestado en moverlo.

-Es bonito- dijo Mello- ¿para qué sirve?-

-Sirve para...-comenzó Lenore, pero Near lo interrumpió.

-Tiene cincuenta y cinco cuentas- dijo el albino, quien se había sentado de nuevo en el suelo y proseguía con su juego, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su juguete nuevo- y tiene otras cinco cuentas arriba de la cruz...-

-En efecto- dijo Lenore. Lo tomó y se lo puso a Mello, a manera de collar- si lo quieres, es tuyo-

-¡Gracias, Lennon!- dijo Mello, emocionado por su nuevo regalo. El rubio salió de la habitación de Lenore con su caja de chocolates, seguido por Matt.

Lenore apagó su computadora y bostezó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó L.

-No lo sé- dijo ella- me siento muy cansada-

-Tuviste una semana difícil- dijo L- no me sorprende. Deberías descansar aunque sea un poco. La cena no estará lista sino hasta tarde-

Ella sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Near dejó su juego y fue a acurrucarse junto a su hermana, abrazando con uno de sus bracitos el juguete nuevo, y con la otra mano tomando la de su hermana. No se durmió, pero le gustaba estar con ella mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos blancos.

-Me pregunto que pasará si un día tienes que ausentarte por un tiempo- dijo L, mirando a Near.

-Me extrañarás- dijo Lenore con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por supuesto- dijo L- y Near también-

-No habrá problema- dijo Lenore- porque tú estarás aquí-

-Tal vez no para siempre tampoco...- dijo L.

-No para siempre- dijo Lenore- pero lo suficiente...-

L sonrió. No creía que fuera buena idea que Near pasara tanto tiempo con él. De todos modos, su vida podía llegar a ser demasiado peligrosa, pues se arriesgaba a las venganzas de los criminales o sus familias. Pero todas sus dudas se disiparon al verla sonreír.

-Supongo- dijo L.

En ese momento Mello y Matt volvieron a la habitación y entraron corriendo muy animados.

-¡L!- exclamó Mello- ¿porqué no te casas con Lennon?-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo L, sonrojándose fuertemente. Los niños lo miraban con atención. Incluso Near se incorporó para mirarlo.

-Que te cases con Lennon- dijo Mello- ella es muy buena y es tu novia, y eso hacen los novios, ¿no? Se casan-

El color en las mejillas de L no había disminuido de intensidad en ningún instante, al contrario.

-Eh... yo...- comenzó L.

-Pero que cosas dices, Mello- dijo Lenore- tal vez, cuando seamos grandes-

-Pero si ya son grandes- dijo Matt.

-No, aún no- dijo L- pero pronto...-

Lenore le sonrió. Ella también se había sonrojado ante la propuesta de Mello. Near los miraba fijamente a ambos.

-Si L se casa con Lennon, L sería mi...- comenzó a decir Near, antes de ser interrumpido por un grito de Mello y Matt.

-¡Cuñado!- gritaron los dos.

-Yo quería que fuese mi hermano- dijo Near.

-Es casi lo mismo- dijo Mello.

-A que no- dijo Matt- no es ni cerca lo mismo-

-¡A que sí!- dijo Mello, revolviendo el cabello del pelirrojo con su puño cerrado- si es novio de su hermana es casi su hermano-

Matt se quedó pensativo, mientras que Mello se sentaba casi dando un brinco sobre la cama.

-Oye, oye- dijo L- no escuché que Lennon te invitara a sentarse sobre su cama-

-No importa, L- dijo Lenore, incorporándose y revolviendo el cabello del rubio- ¿no deberían bajar a cenar? Escuché decir a Roger que de cena habrá pollo empanizado-

-¡Pollo empanizado!- exclamaron Mello y Matt, y salieron de la habitación casi disparados.

x-x-x

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó L, sorprendido y molesto.

Esa noche, Jevanni había ido a Wammy's House, a ver como seguía Lenore y a dar a L el reporte de lo sucedido con el caso de Richard Stern. Jevanni se encogió de hombros ante la exclamación de L, dando a entender que él estaba igual de enfadado por esa noticia.

-¡Esto no tiene precedentes!- dijo Jevanni- ¡el FBI se enterará de ello, por supuesto! Es imperdonable...-

L miró el reporte de juicio que Jevanni acababa de mostrarle. En ella se dejaba libre a Richard Stern por "falta de pruebas". Todos los policías que trabajaban en la oficina de la INTERPOL de Winchester se encontraban indignados.

-¿Y que va a hacer ese... sujeto?- dijo L, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Declaró que volvería a América para no ser perseguido de nuevo- dijo Jevanni- al menos estará lo bastante lejos para...-

-Al menos- dijo L, pero no estaba satisfecho. Richard Stern era el hombre que había acabado con la vida de los River y casi mata a Near y a Lenore. No le gustaba la idea de saber que estaba libre después de lo que hizo... y de lo que casi hizo.

-Bueno, ya se verá que se hace- dijo Jevanni- por mi parte, en un par de días volveré a América para completar mi formación. Me encargaré que el FBI haga algo al respecto-

-Gracias- dijo L, estrechando la mano del otro chico antes de que éste se retirara.

L lo acompañó a la salida y luego cerró la puerta metálica de Wammy's House y volvió al edificio. Ya era tarde y la mayoría de los niños dormía ya. Las puertas del patio estaban ya cerradas, e incluso las encargadas ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

El joven Elle Lawliet entró al edificio. De pronto, recordó algo en lo que no había pensado antes.

-Richard Stern- dijo para sí mismo- él entró una vez a Wammy's House, justo hasta la oficina de Roger y la prueba está en que tocó los expedientes de Lenore y Nate River. ¿Porqué trataba de chantajearla para que le dijera como entrar aquí, si él ya había entrado? ¿Acaso Lenore me mintió? No, ella no haría algo así. Entonces él...-

L abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo comprendió. Richard Stern había entrado a Wammy's House una vez sin que Lenore lo supiera. Y su insistencia no se debía a que necesitara su ayuda, sino que quería comprobar si lograba convencer a Lenore o si debía matarla igual que a Near. Y si ya había entrado a Wammy's House...

El sonido de un arma de fuego y un vidrio quebrándose interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Maldición- murmuró L, y corrió escaleras arriba.

Era verdaderamente un mal momento. Watari estaba en esos momentos en una cena de premiación donde entregarían un gran donativo al orfanato, y Roger había ido con él a recibirlo. Y ahora, Wammy's House estaba bajo ataque.

x-x-x


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

L subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Había escuchado varios disparos en el piso de abajo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno de los niños fuera a bajar, menos Near o Lenore.

Hubo un gran alboroto entre los niños del orfanato. Muchos se despertaron asustados y corrieron de una habitación a otra en busca de consuelo y seguridad. Las encargadas del orfanato también estaban muy asustadas, y habían salido de sus habitaciones, la mayoría en camisones y pijamas, y muy despeinadas.

-Mantengan a los niños en un solo lugar- les ordenó L a las encargadas que vio en el pasillo- llévenlos a la habitación de Watari, que es la más grande. Y una de ustedes, llame a la policía, a Watari y a Roger, para que vengan aquí enseguida-

-¿No estarán más seguros en la oficina del señor Roger?- preguntó una de las encargadas.

-No- dijo L con firmeza- tengo motivos para desconfiar de ese lugar. Hagan lo que les dije-

Como todos sabían que L era la persona en quien más confiaban Watari y Roger, las encargadas obedecieron sin dudar y comenzaron a ir cuarto por cuarto a buscar a los niños para sacarlos de sus habitaciones.

L se dirigió a la habitación de Lenore, y la encontró ahí con Near. Mello y Matt también habían acudido a esa habitación. Los tres niños estaban aferrados a la chica.

-L, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Lenore.

-Nos atacan- dijo L- será mejor que los lleves a la habitación de Watari, y que te quedes tú ahí con ellos-

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- preguntó ella.

L guardó silencio unos segundos.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo el chico- ve, por la seguridad de ellos... de Near, ve pronto-

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-Los voy a detener lo suficiente para que llegue la policía- dijo L- voy por la pistola que tiene Roger en su oficina-

Lenore ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle como sabía que Roger tenía un arma en su oficina. Lo miró por unos segundos, hasta que sintió a Near de nuevo apretándose contra ella.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lenore, alzando a Near en brazos- pero después volveré a ayudarte-

-No- le dijo L- es mejor que te quedes con los niños y no dejes que salgan...-

-Elle...- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-No insistas, por favor- le dijo L también en voz baja- ve, los niños te necesitan más-

Lenore le dirigió una última mirada antes de aferrar a Near contra ella con un brazo y tomar a Matt y a Mello con la otra mano y llevárselos a toda prisa a la habitación de Watari.

L hizo lo que había dicho. Corrió a la oficina de Roger y tomó la pistola que ahí tenía. Tras comprobar que estaba cargada, salió y se situó en un sitio estratégico, desde el cual podía ver la base de la escalera.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio a tres hombres acercarse al pie de la escalera, todos usando pasamontañas. El inequívoco aroma a canela hizo que L confirmara su sospecha.

-Richard Stern- dijo L en voz alta desde su escondite- quédese donde está o le mataré-

Hubo un breve silencio, y después una risa que resonó por todo el vestíbulo y el pasillo.

-Reconozco esa voz- dijo Richard Stern, bajo el pasamontañas que traía puesto- eres el niño que le ayudó a Jevanni aquella vez...-

-Incorrecto- dijo L en voz alta- Jevanni me estaba ayudando a mí-

Richard Stern volvió a reír ruidosamente.

-¿Tu? No me hagas reír- dijo Stern. L lo escuchó subir lentamente las escaleras.

-Está desobedeciendo, Stern- dijo L en tono desafiante- si sigue avanzando, no tendré más opción que dispararle-

Richard Stern se detuvo unos minutos y murmuró algo. L lo adivinó cuando vio que los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban avanzaron, mientras él se quedó donde estaba. Con dos certeros disparos, L hirió a uno en el muslo y a otro en el hombro, y los dos regresaron escaleras abajo gimiendo de dolor.

-Se los advertí- dijo L en el mismo tono- vuelvan a intentarlo y los mataré-

Hubo un largo silencio, seguida de una risa de Stern y un par de gritos provenientes del otro lado del largo pasillo.

-Parece que Hoss ya los encontró- dijo Stern.

L sintió un horrible vuelco, tan fuerte y tan molesto como solo lo sentiría una vez más en su vida. Salió de su escondite y corrió hacia la habitación de Watari. Un par de balas pasaron silbando muy cerca de él, pero no lo tocaron.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación de Watari. En la entrada, había un hombre tratando de forzar la puerta. Tenía una fea herida sangrante en la frente, y al parecer, ya había disparado un par de veces al cerrojo. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de L, el hombre se volvió para dispararle, pero L fue más rápido. De un disparo le quitó el arma de la mano, y con otro en el hombro lo dejó fuera de combate. Lo hizo a un lado de una patada y tocó la puerta.

-Lennon, chicos- dijo L- ábranme, soy yo-

Lenore abrió la puerta inmediatamente, y L entró. Una vez dentro, entre él, Lenore y las encargadas bloquearon la puerta con un mueble.

L rápidamente evaluó a los niños. La mayoría, aunque asustados, se encontraban ilesos. Near tenía salpicaduras de sangre en el cuello de su camisa blanca, pero no era de él, pues no presentaba ni un rasguño, solo su pijama un poco arrugada del pecho. Mello tenía una cortada en la mano izquierda, que Lenore estaba curando, y Matt tenía un golpe y moretón en la frente y el ojo izquierdo.

-Ese hombre entró y atrapó a Near- le explicó Lenore rápidamente- Matt trató de quitárselo, pero no pudo, y recibió un golpe. Mello tomó una botella de vino vacía de Watari y se la quebró al hombre en la cara, y el hombre soltó a Near. Entre todos lo sacamos fuera y volvimos a cerrar la puerta...-

-Ya veo- dijo L- menos mal que están todos bien-

-L, todo esto es nuestra culpa, ¿verdad?- dijo Lenore.

-No- dijo L en voz baja.

Los golpes y los disparos provenientes de la puerta los sobresaltaron.

-¡Abran la puerta!- ladró Stern- ábranla y entréguense los tres, o entraremos y mataremos a todos los niños- y seguida de esta amenaza, el hombre disparó un par de veces a la puerta, haciendo gritar a los niños.

L miró a Lenore, que abrazaba a Near con fuerza y lloraba en silencio.

-Ya, no va a pasar nada, Lennon- le dijo Mello, dándole una palmada en la espalda con su mano sana- Roger y Watari van a traer a la policía...-

Pero Lenore no dejó de llorar ni soltó a Near. L, por su parte, volvió a cargar su arma y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy a salir- dijo a una de las encargadas- asegúrate de volver a bloquear la puerta detrás de mí y que nadie salga-

La encargada asintió, y L retiró el mueble y abrió la puerta. Tanteó el pasillo y salió, para encontrarse cara a cara con Richard Stern, apuntándolo con una pistola.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo el hombre.

-¿Dónde está quien?- dijo a su vez L.

-Lenore- dijo Stern- y el niño albino-

-Dentro- dijo L con calma.

-Bien- dijo Richard Stern- solo tengo que matarte y entrar para matarlos... a ellos dos y a todos los demás niños, por haberme desobedecido-

-No te lo permitiré- dijo L, levantando su arma y apuntándolo con ella al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-Los niños insisten en llevar armas- dijo Stern, y volvió a reír, mirando algo que estaba a la derecha de L. Él se volvió, para encontrarse con Lenore, también apuntándolo con un arma, que seguramente había recogido del hombre que los había atacado primero.

-Lennon, te dije que te quedaras- le dijo L.

-Lo sé, Elle, lo siento- dijo ella.

-Ya están dos- dijo Stern con una sonrisa maligna- ¿dónde está ese pequeño demonio blanco?-

-Donde no podrás alcanzarlo- dijo Lenore.

-Que valiente saliste, mujer- dijo Richard Stern, sin borrar su sonrisa- como ya dije, los mataré a ambos y luego iré por el niño. Tu cochina herencia no me importa, los mataré antes de que llegue Wammy-

-Es muy tarde para eso- una voz se escuchó tras ellos.

Watari había vuelto, y también estaba armado. Detrás de él, había varios agentes de policía. Jevanni estaba con ellos. Stern bajó lentamente el arma al verse rodeado.

-Estás acabado, Stern- le dijo L, bajando su arma- de ésta no sales... pasarás el resto de tu vida en prisión-

-Tal vez- dijo Stern- pero eliminaré al causante de esto-

Y diciendo esto, volvió a levantar su arma y apuntó a L. Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Lenore había disparado primero hacia la mano del atacante, para evitar que él hiciera otro tanto, pero desafortunadamente lo hizo, y la bala que estaba destinada a L fue desviada y le dio a ella en la parte alta del abdomen, del lado derecho.

L se escuchó gritar mientras atrapaba a Lenore para evitar que cayera. El pijama blanco de la chica se empapó de sangre. L se arrodilló en el suelo y puso la cabeza de la chica sobre su regazo.

Mientras tanto, la policía atrapó a Stern, lo sometió y le quitó el arma. Watari, Roger y Jevanni se acercaron a L y a la chica.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el primero, arrodillándose también y viendo la herida.

-No lo sé, Watari- dijo L con la voz quebrada. Sintió un temor indescriptible al ver la herida causada por el arma de Stern, de la cual aún salía sangre a borbotones. Watari no dijo nada, bajó la mirada con preocupación y sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo, para contener la sangre con él.

-No se ve nada bien- dijo Watari en voz baja- habrá que llamar a un ambulancia-

Uno de los agentes informó que ya habían llamado a una ambulancia y que no tardaría en llegar. Roger se había dirigido a la habitación de Watari y llamó para que abrieran.

L sintió de pronto que Lenore tomaba su mano.

-No te preocupes, Lennon- le dijo L en voz baja- vendrá una ambulancia y estarás bien-

Ella sacudió la cabeza con dificultad.

-No, Elle- dijo Lenore, mientras que sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- esta herida es muy grave. Yo... voy a morir aquí...-

-No, Lennon, no vas a morir- le dijo L- aún tienes a Near, no puedes dejarlo... no puedes dejarnos...-

-No los dejaré- dijo Lenore- siempre voy a estar con ustedes-

En ese momento, la habitación de Watari se abrió, pero Roger solo dejó salir a Near, a Mello y a Matt. El más pequeño corrió hacia su hermana y vio horrorizado lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lennon?- le dijo Near, asustado- tienes mucha sangre- y empezó a temblar, sin duda porque ya había visto algo semejante, la noche que habían muerto sus padres.

Antes de que ella respondiera, L hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, tomando su arma.

-Lo mataré- dijo L- lo mataré por lo que te hizo...-

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Lenore lo tomó del brazo.

-No, Elle- dijo ella- no te conviertas en lo que odias...-

L se detuvo y volvió a colocarse en el suelo junto a ella. Lenore no hacía sino abrazar a Near y besarlo, mientras el niño lloraba sin consuelo. De pie junto a ellos, Mello y Matt lloraban también desconsolados, el primero aferrándose al rosario que ella le había regalado hacía apenas unas horas.

-No llores, Near- le dijo Lenore en voz baja y con creciente dificultad- no llores... te quiero mucho, pequeño-

Near no hizo sino sollozar más fuerte.

-Elle...- dijo ella, casi sin aliento- quisiera que... que tú cuides a Near...-

-Lo haré- dijo L, como si fuera un solemne juramento. También él tenía los ojos ya llenos de lágrimas- un día estarás orgullosa de él-

-No lo dudo- sonrió ella, tratando de incorporarse para alcanzar los labios del joven y besándolos levemente- te quiero, Elle Lawliet... te estaré esperando... espero que no... que no tardes mucho...-

Y diciendo esto, cerró los ojos por última vez.

x-x-x

La ambulancia llegó, y los paramédicos declararon que habían demasiado tarde, la chica ya no estaba con vida. L abrazó a Near y lo alzó en brazos, mientras sentía las cálidas lágrimas del pequeño cayendo sobre su hombro.

A L le dolió no solo lo ocurrido. Vio a Mello y Matt, que se habían portado tan valientemente anteriormente al defender a Near del atacante, ahora llorando amarga y desconsoladamente como dos niños perdidos. Incluso se podía ver la pena en la mirada de Watari, que se esforzaba por no llorar. Un par de lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de Jevanni mientras hacía que los demás agentes se llevaran a Stern.

-Espera, Jevanni- dijo de pronto L. Jevanni se detuvo, y vio a L acercarse con el niño en brazos.

Stern lo miró fijamente, todavía riendo en voz baja.

-Mira que suerte- dijo Stern- está muerta, y tú...-

Pero no terminó la frase. L le dio un fuerte y certero golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiró al piso, gritando de dolor. L le había roto el hueso con su golpe, y se había roto él mismo algunos huesos de la mano. Pero no le importó. Se guardó el dolor y observó como los oficiales se llevaban a Richard Stern y a sus cómplices, mientras esperaba que las cosas se calmaran en Wammy's House, y que Near terminara su llanto y se durmiera, para tener tiempo él también de derramar sus lágrimas.

x-x-x

El funeral se celebró un día después, en la Iglesia que se encontraba junto al orfanato. Todos los niños asistieron, la mayoría muy turbados por la muerte de Lenore.

Mello y Matt traían un traje negro hecho a la medida, el rubio con una venda en su mano. Near estaba sentado a un lado de los dos, usando también un pequeño traje negro que hacía que su cabello y su piel blanca resaltara aún más; su mirada no se apartaba del suelo y sus cabellos blancos cubrían su rostro. Una que otra lágrima escurría lentamente y goteaba de la barbilla del pequeño, que lloraba en silencio a diferencia de Matt y Mello. L estaba de pie junto a él, vistiendo su traje negro y sus odiados zapatos y calcetines. Tenía ferulizada su mano derecha, que le producía dolor pero no le importaba.

Del otro lado estaba Linda, la niña que una vez le compartió a Near sus medicinas, con un vestido negro y llorando amargamente también. Más allá estaban Watari y Roger. A L le dio pena verlos de ese modo. Sobre todo a Watari, pues sabía bien que había querido mucho a Lenore desde que era una niña pequeña. Watari se veía cien años más viejo en esos momentos. También estaban Jevanni y algunos otros policías, el agente Colles y Lester.

L se quedó pensativo, mirando el féretro. Si Lenore lo viera, así vestido, seguramente se le ocurrirían un par de cosas graciosas que decirle. L bajó la mirada y apartó la vista de Near. No quería que el pequeño lo viera llorar también. Tenía que ser fuerte, al menos para Near y los otros niños. Eso era lo que le había prometido a Lenore.

El sonido de las campanas retumbaba por todo el lugar. L ya las había escuchado, cuando por primera vez llegó a Wammy's House.

_Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de L mientras miraba el féretro, en cuyo interior estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Lenore. Nunca más volvería a abrazarla. Nunca más sentiría el toque de sus labios. Nunca más escucharía su risa. Nunca más...

Near interrumpió los pensamientos de L, apoyando su cabecita en una de sus piernas. L lo alzó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ese pequeño era todo lo que quedaba de Lenore. El, y las cartas que ella le había mandado a través de la barda del otro orfanato.

-Vámonos, L- dijo Near al oído- ya me despedí de ella-

-Yo también- dijo L, suspirando- vámonos-

L salió de la Iglesia con el niño aún abrazado contra sí mismo. Las campanas seguían resonando con fuerza.

"_Te quiero, Elle Lawliet"_

Esa voz resonaba en la cabeza de L, mucho más fuerte que el sonido de las campanas. _Te quiero, Elle Lawliet_. L abrazó a Near un poco más fuerte y entró a Wammy's House.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Esa mañana, Elle Lawliet despertó al sentir un estremecimiento en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y se encontró al pequeño Near acomodándose en la concavidad de su cuerpo. El niño albino se había ovillado, seguramente por el frío. Aquel día había amanecido lluvioso, y la temperatura había bajado. L también sintió frío, así que se estiró como pudo, tratando de no despertar a Near, para alcanzar la cobija y taparse con ella. Ante la repentina calidez que sintió, Near se acurrucó y con su manita tomó la camisa de L, para después suspirar y quedarse inmóvil, excepto por su tranquila respiración.

L, al verlo, sonrió levemente y miró el reloj. Aún tenía una hora para descansar, y eso era bueno, pues no tenía corazón para despertar a Near, que dormía tranquilamente.

L fijó su mirada en el techo mientras pensaba. Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la muerte de Lenore. Las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad den Wammy's House. Las puertas y cristales rotos se habían reparado debidamente, y Watari ideó un nuevo sistema de alarma para evitar futuros problemas.

La alarma de su despertador lo arrebató de sus pensamientos de golpe, y despertó a Near con un pequeño sobresalto.

-Lamento que esa cosa te haya asustado- le dijo L a Near, apagando el molesto timbre mientras que el pequeño se estiraba- tengo que conseguir una forma menos ruidosa de despertar-

Near sonrió levemente tras bostezar.

-Vamos, es hora de que te vayas a dar un baño- continuó L.

Near obedeció en silencio y, tras levantarse y tomar una toalla, se fue a su habitación para recoger su ropa y luego darse un baño. L lo miró alejarse en silencio. Desde hacía varios meses, después de lo ocurrido con su hermana, Near se había vuelto en extremo callado y huraño. Nada diferente a lo que había ocurrido con L.

Incluso Watari comenzó a preocuparse por él. L casi no dormía, excepto cuando Near iba a él tras intentar por largo tiempo dormir sin éxito. Tampoco hablaba con nadie, a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario. Las únicas excepciones a ésta regla eran Near, Mello y a veces Matt. L comenzó a sentir que todo en Wammy's House parecía recordarle cruelmente a Lenore. Hubo un par de días en los que L tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ver a Near, pues el pequeño, a pesar de sus cabellos blancos, se parecía mucho a su hermana.

Antes de encender su computadora y empezar a trabajar, L se sentó junto a la ventana y miró a través de ella. Las campanas de la Iglesia sonaban levemente, muy lejanas. Había un par de dulces en la mesa junto a la ventana, pero a L no le apetecían. L sonrió levemente, casi melancólico.

-Tal vez por esto se preocupa Watari- dijo para sí mismo, mirando los dulces con desinterés.

-¿L?- dijo Near tímidamente, asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta- ya me bañé-

-Bien- dijo L, sonriendo levemente al ver que los cabellos del niño aún escurrían agua. Near tosía y se tapaba la boca con una de sus manitas, mientras que con la otra llevaba sus calcetines blancos en la mano.

-Pero no puedo ponerme los calcetines- añadió el pequeño.

-Ven, te ayudaré- dijo L.

Near, todavía sin dejar de toser, se sentó sobre la cama y le entregó los calcetines al joven. Él los tomó y se los puso. A L le desagradaba sobremanera usar calcetines, pero a Near no parecía importarle. Los zapatos eran los que le daban problemas, no solo a ellos dos, sino a todos los niños de Wammy's House.

-L, Watari dice que te llegó un mensaje- dijo Mello, asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-Voy- dijo L, terminando de colocar el calcetín en el piecito del niño albino, que seguía tosiendo.

-L, Near está tosiendo mucho- dijo Mello con una mirada extrañada- ¿no debería ir al médico?-

-Yo creo- dijo L, buscando una playera limpia entre su desorden.

Una exclamación de Mello llamó la atención de L. El joven se volvió para ver que Mello había corrido hacia Near, quien había dejado de toser pero respiraba con creciente dificultad, emitiendo un fuerte silbido en cada respiración. Sus labios habían comenzado a adquirir una coloración azulada, y cerró los ojos, somnoliento.

-Mello, trae la medicina- ordenó L.

Mello obedeció de inmediato. Pero esta vez, el medicamento mejoró su respiración solo parcialmente. Después de unos minutos, la respiración de Near se normalizó por sí sola. El niño albino seguía somnoliento, y se aferró a L débilmente.

-Tienes razón- dijo L en voz baja- dile a Watari que luego revisaré el mensaje, Near necesita un doctor-

x-x-x

Watari estuvo de acuerdo, y él mismo llevó a L y a Near al médico, pues el del orfanato lo había dejado un tiempo antes. L estaba sentado en la sala de espera, con Near en su regazo, cuando fueron llamados al consultorio del médico.

-¿Así que tiene ataques de asma?- dijo el médico, mirando fijamente a Near.

-Así es- dijo L con calma- tose, se ahoga y su pecho silba...-

-Muy bien- dijo el médico- voy a revisarlo...-

Estas palabras hicieron temblar a Near. No le gustaban los médicos, y no le gustaba ser tocado, salvo algunas excepciones. L notó eso, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejar que el médico lo revisara. El niño se resistió y se revolvió bajo los brazos de L mientras el doctor colocaba su estetoscopio en su espalda.

-Muy bien- dijo el médico, sentándose de nuevo y concluyendo aquella "tortura" para Near- le recetaré unos medicamentos especiales para evitar que vuelva a presentar esas crisis de tos, y uno por si le vuelven a dar- y se puso a escribir- además, deberá hacerse unos estudios-

-¿Estudios?- dijo L.

-Así es- dijo el médico- el niño es albino, y usualmente el albinismo se acompaña de otros defectos-

-Defectos- dijo L en voz baja. Near también repitió la palabra, aunque solo con sus labios, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Defectos- dijo el médico- como de visión. Según creo, el niño no suele mirar a los ojos, ¿verdad?-

L se volvió a Near, y éste desvió su mirada al suelo.

-Además, es muy débil y vulnerable al sol- continuó el doctor.

En ese punto, Near se apartó de L de un empujón y salió de aquel consultorio. L se disculpó con el médico y, tras tomar la receta, se puso de pie y salió también.

No caminó mucho, cuando se encontró que Near había chocado con una mujer joven que vestía una bata blanca y había caído al suelo, y ella se había inclinado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo lamento- dijo L, alcanzándolos.

-No hay problema- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce. Había alzado a Near en brazos, quien tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. Le entregó al niño y comenzó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su bata.

-Lamento mucho la molestia, doctora- dijo L.

-Oh, no soy doctora- dijo ella, aún buscando algo en sus bolsillos- bueno, aún no. Soy estudiante y vengo a hacer mis prácticas aquí. Ah, aquí está- y sacó un pequeño peluche de su bolsillo, con forma de un oso blanco. Se lo entregó a Near con una sonrisa.

-Gra...gracias- dijo Near, tallándose los ojos.

-No hay de que- dijo ella- eres un niño precioso-

-Soy albino- dijo Near tristemente- soy débil y estoy lleno de defectos-

L entrecerró los ojos, comprendiendo la causa de la molestia de Near. Se llenó de rabia contra el médico que acababa de ver. La joven sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso es mentira- dijo ella- los osos polares también son albinos, y nadie piensa que tienen defectos, al contrario. Tú eres un niño precioso, y pobre del que me contradiga- miró su reloj- ¡es tarde! Hasta luego...-

Y se adentró en la clínica. L y Near se miraron mutuamente, algo confundidos.

-Vámonos- dijo L, caminando con Near hacia la salida, donde Watari los esperaba.

-L, ¿crees que es cierto eso?- dijo Near una vez que estuvieron en la limosina, mientras abrazaba el oso blanco de peluche que le habían obsequiado.

-¿Qué es cierto que cosa?- preguntó L.

-Lo que dijo el doctor- dijo Near.

-No- dijo L firmemente- oíste a esa chica-

-Menos mal- dijo Near- tenía miedo que lo que le pasó a Lennon hubiera sido mi culpa porque soy débil y defectuoso-

-No digas eso, Near- dijo L- Lennon te quería mucho, no creo que hubiera pasado nada diferente-

-¿Sabes algo, L?- dijo Near, mostrándole el peluche blanco- la que me regaló esto se parecía mucho a Lennon- y se concentró en jugar con su nuevo juguete.

L se quedó pensativo. No se parecía tanto. La estudiante que habían visto era de cabellos castaños, con la cara llena de pecas y ojos profundamente negros. Pero su sonrisa, sí, era muy parecida a la de Lennon.

Al llegar a Wammy's House, L tomó el teléfono y llamó a la clínica, preguntando si la estudiante aún se encontraba ahí. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando le explicó una secretaria muy sorprendida que nunca había habido estudiantes haciendo prácticas en esa clínica.

-Vaya, que extraño- dijo L para sí mismo, colgando el teléfono.

x-x-x

Otro día, L se había quedado hasta tarde trabajando. Era un caso difícil. Un asesino en serie que siempre dejaba atrás una extraña firma en el suelo junto a la víctima con sangre.

L suspiró. Near ya se había ido a dormir desde hacía un rato; no había tenido más problemas con su asma, y además, Roger le había recomendado comenzar a alejarse poco a poco de él, pues llegaría pronto el día que L dejara Wammy's House, y Near tenía que aprender a pasar la noche solo.

El estómago del joven rugió. Miró tristemente el plato vacío a su lado, excepto por algunas migajas. También la taza de café vacía. L no tuvo más remedio que bajar por algo de cenar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Mello estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre ésta y comía chocolate con su otra mano.

-Buenas noches, L- dijo Mello al verlo.

-Buenas noches, Mello- dijo L, abriendo el refrigerador en busca de algún bocadillo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Cómo haces para no extrañarla, L?- preguntó Mello.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo L, colocando un plato con una rebanada de pastel de fresa sobre la mesa y sentándose recogiendo sus piernas.

-¿Cómo haces?- dijo Mello, jugueteando con el rosario que llevaba colgado del cuello- para no extrañar a Lennon-

-¿Cómo sabes que no la extraño?- dijo L, suspirando. No había hablado de ello con nadie.

-¿A poco sí?- dijo Mello- no parece. Y no parece que Near la extrañe tampoco-

-Estoy seguro de que Near la extraña más que nadie- dijo L, llevándose el pulgar a la boca- no, más que nadie aquí, pero seguramente menos que yo-

Mello evaluó a L con la mirada, antes de dar una mordida a su chocolate. Pero esta mordida fue más pequeña, no pareció disfrutarla, y la tragó con dificultad.

-Mello...- dijo L en voz baja.

Mello dejó su chocolate a un lado y se tomó la cara con las manos. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de rabia escurrieran por sus mejillas. Se levantó de su lugar y se arrojó a los brazos del joven.

-Ella era muy buena, L- sollozó Mello- era muy buena y no tenía que morir. No quiero...-

-Ya, no llores, Mello- le dijo L- no pasa nada...-

-¡Elle!- exclamó una vocecita desde la entrada de la cocina. Era Near, que había bajado a buscar a L. No lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de una incomparable tristeza.

-Ven, Near- le dijo L. Near obedeció de inmediato, y se paró junto a L y Mello, quien seguía sollozando en el regazo del joven.

-No llores, Mello- dijo Near en voz baja- Lennon está bien, nos está viendo y supongo que no quiere que estemos tristes, ¿verdad, L?-

-Así es- dijo L, tomando el mentón del niño y haciéndolo alzar la mirada- Mello, está bien que extrañes a Lennon. Yo también la extraño. Pero no estés más triste por ella...

Mello sollozó de nuevo y le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-Así está mejor- dijo L- ahora, a dormir los dos-

-No, L- dijeron Mello y Near al mismo tiempo.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo L.

Near bajó la mirada, y Mello se volvió hacia el resto de chocolate que le había quedado, que estaba ahora abandonado en una orilla de la mesa.

-De acuerdo- dijo L, tomando un bocado su plato con pastel y su taza de café- quédense conmigo un rato, vamos-

Los dos niños lo siguieron escaleras arriba. L se sentó en su mesa de trabajo, frente a su computadora, mientras los niños lo miraban con atención y de repente le hacían preguntas, sobre todo Mello.

-¿Porqué deja el asesino su firma con la sangre de la víctima?- preguntó Mello- ¿no es tonto de su parte?-

-Tal vez- dijo L- pero a veces, los asesinos en serie quieren que la demás gente se entere de que fueron ellos los que mataron a esa persona-

-Es cruel- dijo Mello.

-Lo sé- dijo L- pero algunas veces están locos-

Near no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar atentamente a Mello y a L, y a no perder palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

Pronto, los dos niños comenzaron a bostezar. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche, y al día siguiente los dos tendrían clases.

-Vamos a dormir- les dijo L- y no me digan que no, porque Roger me va a echar a patadas de aquí si hago que se queden despiertos hasta tarde-

Los niños accedieron. Primero fueron a la habitación de Near. El niño blanco se metió a la cama y L se encargó de arroparlo bien. Colocó una almohada larga, que Roger le había comprado, justo frente al niño, y éste se acurrucó junto a ella.

-Buenas noches, Near- dijo L- hasta mañana-

-Buenas noches L, Mello- dijo Near, cerrando sus ojos.

Después de ello, L acompañó a Mello a su habitación, que compartía con Matt. El pelirrojo llevaba ya horas dormido en el suelo, con la televisión encendida, pues se había quedado dormido mientras jugaba su videojuego. L lo cargó, lo metió a la cama y lo arropó. Mello se metió a su propia cama y se cubrió con su sábana él solo.

-Buenas noches, L- dijo Mello.

-Que descanses, Mello- dijo L a su vez.

-Gracias, L- dijo Mello, antes de que L apagara la luz.

x-x-x

Elle Lawliet. Ese era su nombre, el nombre que había tenido oculto durante tanto tiempo. Y la hora de sacar ventaja de haber mantenido su identidad en secreto todo este tiempo iba a comenzar a dar frutos.

Watari fue verlo la mañana siguiente.

-Es hora de despedirte de Wammy's House, L- le dijo Watari- siempre será tu hogar y podremos volver, pero tenemos que salir de aquí para que el mejor detective del mundo sea conocido...-

-¿Tenemos?- dijo L, sorprendido.

-Así es- dijo Watari- Roger se quedará a cargo de Wammy's House por sí solo. Se lo dejaré todo a él. Y él preparará a los niños, que serán tus colaboradores y, si algo llegara a salir mal, tus sucesores...-

-Mello y Near- dijo L.

-No comas ansias- dijo Watari- es hora. Mañana nos iremos primero a los Estados Unidos...-

-Bien- dijo L.

-Te sugiero que te tomes el día para despedirte de algunos niños- dijo Watari antes de retirarse.

Despedirse de ellos dos, pensó L, de Mello y de Near, sería lo más difícil que tendría que hacer.

x-x-x

Como esperaba, la reacción de los niños fue caótica. Incluso Matt le rogaba que no se fuera.

-No te vayas, L- dijo Mello.

-Por favor...- dijo Matt.

-Elle, no...- comenzó a decir Near.

-Ya fue suficiente con los tres- dijo L- soy un detective y tengo que irme. No es como que me iré para siempre. Volveré. Y un día ustedes serán también detectives y resolverán muchos casos-

-¿Volverás?- dijo Matt.

-¿Pronto?- preguntó Near.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Mello.

-Sí, volveré- dijo L- no sé si pronto, y no puedo decirles a donde iré-

Los tres niños bajaron la cabeza, entristecidos.

-Escúchenme bien- les dijo L- el trabajo de detective es peligroso, por eso no les puedo decir a donde voy. Y además, si me llegara a pasar algo, necesito un sucesor. Así que quiero que los tres sean los mejores de Wammy's House, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Mello con resolución. Matt se limitó a cerrar un ojo y asentir.

-De acuerdo, L- dijo Near en voz baja, casi imperceptible.

-Si no se esfuerzan, lo sabré- dijo L- pero si lo hacen, les traeré un obsequio de donde vaya...-

Los tres niños sonrieron. Para ellos, el mejor obsequio era tener de vuelta a L. Pero como no podía ser, se limitaron a asentir y a despedirse del joven.

A la mañana siguiente, como Watari había prometido, estaban ya los dos viajando hacia Nueva York.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Se les agradece bastante. Maté a la chica (¬¬ sí, soy cruel, muajajaja...) bueno, así tenía que ser.

La historia aún no termina. Falta poco. Saludos y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO**** 10**

Elle Lawliet despertó a la mañana siguiente en una lujosa habitación en un hotel de Nueva York. Se estiró perezosamente al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cara, y en ese momento entró Watari a la recámara.

-Buenos días, L- dijo Watari, trayendo una bandeja de fruta y colocándola frente al joven. Manzanas y fresas cubiertas de chocolate. El joven se relamió los labios al ver aquel dulce y delicioso platillo.

-Buenos días, Watari- dijo L por su parte, sin quitar la vista del desayuno que el anciano acababa de llevarle.

-Hoy es tu primer día de trabajo en el caso- le dijo Watari, mientras L se incorporaba y comenzaba a desayunar.

-Lo sé- dijo L con la boca llena.

-Iré al NYPD a informar que estás listo para comenzar con el caso- le dijo Watari.

-¿No es peligroso para ti?- preguntó L, sin mirarlo. Sin querer, comenzaba a tener algunos rasgos de autismo. Tal vez algo de Near se le estaba pegando- podrían descubrirte, y descubrirme a mí a través de ti-

-No- le respondió Watari- he preparado un atuendo especial para cuando me presente como "Watari" delante de los demás-

Al decir eso, Watari salió unos momentos de la habitación, y trajo consigo de vuelta una gabardina oscura y un sombrero que le cubriría casi todo el rostro.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Watari.

-Excelente- dijo L, apenas echándole un vistazo y volviendo a su desayuno.

-Iré en media hora- dijo Watari- espero que estés listo para entonces. He instalado una computadora especial en la sala, que no puede ser rastreada, y un aparato que distorsiona de la voz-

-Gracias, Watari- dijo L- estaré listo-

-Una cosa más- dijo Watari tras ponerse la gabardina y abrocharla- Roger mandó un mensaje de Wammy's House...-

Al escuchar esto, los ojos de L se volvieron hacia el anciano.

-Ha dicho que Mello, Near y Matt están atendiendo sus clases de nuevo con regularidad- dijo Watari, sonriendo levemente ante la mirada interesada de L- los tres te extrañan mucho y te desean éxito-

L sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Watari- repitió L.

Watari se inclinó levemente, se colocó el sombrero y salió.

Media hora después, L estaba ya sentado frente a la computadora. Una imagen de un grupo de agentes policiales americanos llegó a su pantalla. Escuchó la voz de Watari, presentándolo.

L tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, mientras la sala que veía a través de la pantalla de su computadora quedaba en completo silencio. Ese era el momento. L accionó el micrófono.

-Agentes de la NYPD- dijo el joven a través de la computadora- soy L-

x-x-x

L tardó dos semanas en resolver ese caso. No era muy difícil, pero la policía neoyorquina ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no había avanzado nada, por lo que tuvo alguna dificultad en encontrar las evidencias. Las autoridades estadounidenses se encontraban sorprendidas por la rapidez y efectividad de este misterioso nuevo detective, que había resuelto muchos casos en tierras inglesas.

L tenía pensado volver a Winchester a finales de agosto, pero un nuevo caso surgió en Texas y tuvo que volar a Austin y de ahí a Houston. Durante el vuelo, L iba muy molesto.

"En una semana será el cumpleaños de Near", pensaba "su primer cumpleaños desde la muerte de Lenore. Y no quiero que lo pase solo..."

Una vez en Texas, L resolvió el caso en pocos días. Una vez resuelto el caso y cobrado la remuneración de éste y el de Nueva York, L habló con Watari de la posibilidad de volver a Winchester.

-Es difícil- dijo Watari- quedan muchos casos que resolver en América-

-Y en Inglaterra igual- dijo L- será el primer cumpleaños de Near sin su hermana...-

-De acuerdo- dijo el anciano, tras meditarlo unos segundos- volvamos-

x-x-x

L y Watari volvieron a Wammy's House. Llegaron el 22 de agosto, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Near. Con aquella prisa, olvidaron avisar a Roger de su inminente llegada.

Cuando el joven y el anciano cruzaron el vestíbulo, se sorprendieron de no encontrar ningún niño jugando por ahí. Aquello les pareció curioso, pero lo ignoraron.

-Iré a ver a Roger- dijo Watari- tu deberías ir a ver a Near y Mello-

L asintió y se separó del anciano para ir a las habitaciones de los niños. Iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando se encontró a Mello y a Matt.

-¡L!- exclamaron los dos, y corrieron hacia él. Mello se le echó encima y rodeó su cuello con un abrazo, mientras que Matt lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¡Volviste!- exclamó Mello- pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver-

-¡Me ofenden!- les dijo L, una vez que pudo librarse de aquellos apretados abrazos y muestras de cariño, para por fin respirar tranquilamente- yo les prometí que volvería pronto...-

-Más pronto de lo que creímos- dijo Matt- menos mal-

-¿Menos mal?- preguntó L.

-L, ha sucedido algo- dijo Mello- a Near lo han...-

Pero se interrumpió. El niño albino se dirigía hacia ellos por el pasillo, a espaldas de L. El joven, al ver la expresión de Mello, supo que el niño estaba detrás de él y se volvió. Near caminaba hacia él despacio, sin emoción alguna en su rostro. L se sintió un poco ofendido. Se había esforzado tanto para estar ahí antes de su cumpleaños, y Near no parecía alegrarse de ello.

El pequeño se plantó delante de L y lo miró a los ojos.

-Elle...- murmuró Near, y se dejó caer hacia L, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Near, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó L, devolviéndole el abrazo y sintiendo que en niño temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Han venido unos parientes lejanos de Near y Lennon- dijo Mello- quieren llevárselo-

-¿Llevárselo de Wammy's House?- dijo L.

-Sí- dijo Matt- dicen que lo que le pasó a Lennon fue culpa de Roger y Watari, y que Near estará a salvo con ellos...-

-Near está a salvo ya, porque el asesino está en la cárcel- dijo L.

-Eso mismo les dijo Roger- dijo Mello- pero no les importa-

-Solo tú puedes hacer algo, L- dijo Matt- algo se te tiene que ocurrir...-

-De hecho- dijo L, sonriendo- tengo una idea-

Los niños lo miraron con curiosidad. Near se apartó un poco de él para poder verlo a los ojos. El niño albino sonrió también antes de volver a abrazarlo.

-Me da gusto que volvieras, Elle- dijo Near- será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-

x-x-x

Después de encontrarse con los niños, L se dirigió con Near de la mano al despacho de Roger.

Ahí se encontraban tanto Roger como Watari, y con ellos estaba una pareja de ancianos. Al verlos llegar, los ancianos se pusieron de pie de golpe, asustando a Near y haciendo que éste se escondiera detrás de L.

-¿Lo ve?- dijo la anciana- lo tienen todo asustado...-

-Será mejor que nos entregue al niño de inmediato- dijo a su vez el anciano- o sabrán de nuestros abogados. Estará más a salvo y feliz con nosotros-

-No- dijo Near, apenas asomando su cabecita detrás de la pierna de L- yo no los conozco a ustedes-

-Nate, ¿ya te has olvidado de nosotros?- dijo la anciana, mientras que Near volvía a refugiarse detrás del pantalón del joven- somos tus tíos abuelos...-

-No los conozco- repitió Near.

La anciana pareció molestarse.

-¿Ve lo que le dije?- dijo Watari- el niño ni siquiera los recuerda, era muy pequeño cuando llegó a esta institución, y se ha convertido en su hogar-

-¡No me importa!- estalló el anciano- Nate River vendrá con nosotros- apuntó a Watari con el dedo- llevaré este caso a juicio-

-Hágalo- dijo L mientras cargaba a Near y éste se aferraba con fuerza a él- los River dejaron a sus hijos bajo la custodia de Quillsh Wammy en su testamento. Además, Lenore River me pidió e hizo prometer que cuidaría de su hermano antes de morir, y hay muchos testigos de que esa fue su última voluntad-

Los dos ancianos no respondieron. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la oficina, indignados.

-Su llegada no pudo ser más oportuna- dijo Roger- estaban a punto de quitarnos a Near, alegando que Quillsh Wammy no se encontraba en el país...-

-Bueno, será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar- dijo Watari- mañana conseguiremos un departamento para L. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos, nuestra causa es justa y estamos dentro del margen legal-

El joven asintió, y salió con Near rumbo a su habitación, donde Mello y Matt lo esperaban.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Mello.

-Todo bien, espero- dijo L- vamos, a la cama todos-

-De acuerdo- dijo Mello- buenas noches, L-

-Buenas noches- dijo Matt.

-Buenas noches, L- añadió Near.

-Buenas noches a los tres- dijo L- los veré mañana-

x-x-x

La mañana antes del cumpleaños de Near, L fue llamado de nuevo a California para resolver un nuevo caso. El joven, no queriendo irse de Wammy's House hasta después del cumpleaños del niño, comenzó a investigar desde un departamento en el mismo Winchester, donde L comenzó a hospedarse. Sabía que, siendo ahora un importante detective, era doblemente peligroso quedarse en Wammy's House. Primero porque en un sitio tan abierto a la luz pública era fácil que lo encontraran, y segundo, porque ponía en riesgo a los niños del orfanato.

Sin embargo, L los visitaba con regularidad.

Para el cumpleaños de Near, Roger hizo una fiesta sencilla, pues ninguno tenía muchas ganas de celebrar, sobre todo lo ocurrido hacía unos meses. L le había comprado en América un regalo: un rompecabezas de 5000 piezas, en cual fue el favorito del niño cuando lo abrió. Mello le regaló un chocolate que, por el calor que hacía por aquellos días, se encontraba medio derretido. Linda, la niña que le había prestado en otro tiempo su medicamento, le regaló un dibujo que ella misma había hecho, en el que salían él, Mello, Matt, L y Lenore. Matt, que había espiado a Linda y sabía que le iba a regalar, le hizo un marco de madera a la medida con unos trozos que había quedado de una silla rota, y los había pintado con las acuarelas de Linda.

Near la pasó relativamente bien en su cumpleaños, muy entretenido armando el rompecabezas de 5000 piezas.

Esa noche, L recibió otro mensaje. Tenía que asistir a Washington lo más pronto posible, pues necesitaban urgentemente su ayuda.

Molesto, L hizo sus maletas y, tras despedirse de los niños y prometerles volver lo más pronto posible, el joven hizo sus maletas y de nuevo partió hacia América junto con Watari.

x-x-x

-¡No tenemos opción!- exclamó el presidente de la INTERPOL- ¡necesitamos a L!-

-Agentes de la INTERPOL- dijo una voz distorsionada, proveniente de una computadora- soy L-

Habían pasado 15 meses desde el cumpleaños de Near. Más de un año. Y L, que ya era mayor y recién cumplidos sus 19 años, aún no lograba terminar con su trabajo para dar una pequeña visita a Wammy's House.

No sabía mucho de sus niños preferidos, excepto que estaban trabajando muy duro en sus clases. Había mandado regalos para los tres niños en sus cumpleaños, todos de sitios diferentes para no ser hallado, incluso por los niños del orfanato, que según había escuchado, eran muy listos.

-L, este caso es simplemente imposible de resolver- dijo el director de la INTERPOL.

-Veré que puedo hacer al respecto- dijo L, y cortó la comunicación.

El joven puso manos a la obra. Recibió en su computadora todos los archivos que Watari le envió, y las revisó todas un par de veces.

-L- dijo la voz de Watari a través de la pantalla de la computadora- ¿ya tienes algo?-

-No mucho- dijo L a su vez- un asesinato doble y un asesino confeso, pero las evidencias apuntan a que es inocente... ¿a quién trata de proteger?-

Watari no respondió. Se limitó a cortar la comunicación para dar más espacio al joven de pensar y reflexionar.

L siguió revisando las evidencias. Brian F. Kingsley, un joven de 23 años, había confesado asesinar a Macy y Paty Kelly, dos jóvenes de 16 y 17 años, hacía un par de meses. Sin embargo, varios testigos aseguraban haberlo visto el día del asesinato en otra ciudad. Y las pruebas contradecían la descripción del joven.

El joven no tenía antecedentes criminales, y fuentes aseguraban que un de las víctimas había sido exnovia de un amigo de su novia actual.

"Esto cada vez está peor", pensó L.

Macy Kelly había sido novia de Patrick Hallpike. Patrick Hallpike era amigo de Brian Kingsley y de su novia, Anne Virchow.

-Patrick Hallpike- dijo L para sí mismo- exnovio de la víctima y amigo del asesino confeso... debo tenerlo en cuenta-

L siguió revisando el archivo de llamadas telefónicas, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Envió una alerta a través de su computadora.

-Watari- dijo L- pásame con el jefe de policía-

-Aquí estoy- dijo el jefe.

-Señor, creo que ya llegué al fondo del asunto- dijo L- pero necesito de su ayuda para comprobarlo-

-De acuerdo- dijo el jefe- dígame que quiere que haga-

-Primero, quisiera interrogar a Anne Virchow, la novia del sospechoso- dijo L.

-Muy bien- dijo el jefe de la policía- ¿y que más?-

L tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Quisiera que tome bajo custodia a Patrick Hallpike- añadió L.

x-x-x

Una vez que L se aseguró de que Patrick Hallpike estuviera bajo custodia, la policía llamó a Anne Virchow, la novia de Brian Kingsley, fue llevada a la oficina de policía para ser interrogada. La joven se veía nerviosa y confundida.

-¿Porqué me trajeron aquí?- preguntó ella- yo no hice nada...-

-Solo espera aquí- dijo el agente de policía que la dejó en una habitación vacía, excepto por una mesa, una silla, una cámara y un par de bocinas- una voz te hará unas preguntas. Contéstalas con sinceridad-

-De... de acuerdo- dijo la joven.

-Anne Virchow- dijo la voz modificada de L a través de las bocinas- ¿me escucha?-

-Sí- dijo ella.

-Bien, te haré unas preguntas sencillas- dijo L.

-Está bien- dijo la chica.

-¿Desde cuando conoces y sales con Brian Kingsley?- preguntó L.

-Desde hace dos años- respondió ella.

-¿Sabes si conocía a Macy Kelly?- preguntó L.

-No, que yo sepa- respondió la testigo- no la conocía, porque Patrick la mencionó una vez y Brian no sabía de quien hablaba-

-¿Tú conoces personalmente a Patrick Hallpike?- preguntó L.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, con cara de fastidio- es un amigo de Brian. Desde hace un par de meses que me está acosando. Hace un mes presenté una queja, pero aún no resuelven nada-

L, que miraba a través de la computadora, llamó a Watari.

-Watari, busca la queja, por favor- dijo L.

-Enseguida- dijo Watari, y L volvió a su interrogatorio.

-Bien, es todo- dijo L, una vez que terminó de interrogar a la joven.

-L, ¿qué es lo que piensas?- preguntó el jefe de la policía.

-Antes que nada- dijo L- quisiera que brindaran protección policiaca a Anne Virchow y, cuando sea liberado, a Brian Kingsley...-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó el agente- ¿acaso cree que es inocente?-

-Estoy seguro- dijo L- y ahora, traiga al asesino confeso para interrogarlo. Mire y se convencerá-

El jefe de la policía miraba incrédulo a la cámara, pero hizo lo que L le pidió. Brian Kingsley fue llevado a la misma habitación en la que L había interrogado a Anne Virchow.

-Brian Kingsley- dijo la voz de L, que resonó por toda la habitación- ¿puede escucharme?-

-Sí- respondió el joven, cabizbajo.

-¿Aún persiste en declarar que ha asesinado a Macy y Patty Kelly?- preguntó L.

-Sí, así es- respondió el joven.

-Hemos interrogado a su novia, Anne Virchow- dijo L, y el joven siguió en su postura indiferente. L continuó- y también a un amigo suyo, un tal Patrick Hallpike-

El joven levantó la mirada de golpe.

-¿Qué dice?- dijo el joven.

-Que Patrick Hallpike confesó haber asesinado a Macy y Patty Kelly- dijo L- y haberte amenazado con dañar a Anne Virchow si no te entregabas como el asesino. ¿Es eso correcto?-

El joven miró a la cámara por unos segundos, y luego se echó a llorar.

-Sí, así fue- dijo el joven- no quería mentir, pero amenazó con hacer lo mismo con Anne-

Los agentes de la policía miraron estupefactos la escena.

-La única prueba que tenían contra Brian Kingsley era su confesión- dijo L, ahora dirigiéndose al jefe de la policía- y todas las demás pruebas sugerían su inocencia. Le sugiero iniciar la investigación contra Patrick Hallpike y liberar a Brian Kingsley con protección policíaca, como le sugerí hace unos momentos-

El jefe de la policía no hizo más que asentir, estupefacto. Watari sonrió, se acomodó el sombrero y salió de la agencia.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO**** 11**

L terminó de cenar aquel día y miró su calendario. Faltaba una semana para navidad, y él seguía en América. Tal vez iba siendo tiempo de tomar un descanso de su trabajo como detective. Llevaba más de un año sin presentarse en Wammy's House, y sin querer extrañaba a los niños.

-Watari, ¿podemos volver a Winchester para las fiestas?- preguntó L.

-No veo porqué no- dijo el anciano- ya me extrañaba que había pasado tanto tiempo-

L se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia sus papeles. Sí, extrañaba mucho a los niños, sobre todo a Mello, Near y Matt. Pero había estado aplazando su visita. Inconscientemente, no quería volver al orfanato.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Watari.

-Nada- dijo L sin quitar la vista de la computadora, cuya pantalla estaba totalmente en blanco.

Watari no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír y a acompañar al joven, como siempre lo había hecho.

L por su parte, siguió meditando sobre su regreso unos segundos.

-Watari- dijo L- ¿podemos salir a comprar obsequios para los niños?-

-Me parece una buena idea- le dijo éste.

x-x-x

_-Miren, es L- dijo el líder de la pandilla, señalándolo._

_-Es el niño que no tiene amigos- dijo otro de los niños._

_-Si vas conmigo, Lenore y tú tomarán lecciones juntos, y quizá un día se conviertan en grandes investigadores- dijo Quillsh Wammy- ¿o acaso prefieres quedarte aquí?-_

_-Claro, ven conmigo, L- dijo Lenore, tomando su mano y jalándolo para sacarlo de la habitación._

_-Sus padres eran detectives famosos, como los tuyos- dijo Watari- la enviaron aquí para protegerla y, al mismo tiempo, permitir que aprendiera. Los padres de Lenore fueron asesinados...-_

"_De padre canela nació un niño, blanco como el lomo de un armiño, con los ojos grisesen vez de aceituna,niño albino de luna..."_

_-L- lo interrumpió ella- no debes desconfiar de mí. Mi corazón te pertenece, solo a ti, a Near y a los niños de este lugar. Y a tío Watari. Pero sabe que es tuyo, y nadie te lo va a quitar...-_

_-Es Lenore- dijo Jevanni sin más preámbulo- sí, sé su verdadero nombre. Ella me lo dijo antes de entregarme a su hermano- añadió al ver el rostro sorprendido de L- Lenore está en problemas...-_

_-Algo malo pasa- dijo Near insistentemente, tomando con sus dos manos uno de los brazos del joven- Lennon...- y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Es Lennon- dijo Roger- acabo de recibir una nota de un hombre, que dice haberla secuestrado...-_

_-L- dijo Lenore en voz baja también, en tono cansado- sabía que no me ibas a dejar... ¿Near está bien?-_

L se revolvía en su cama de un lado al otro, respirando agitadamente. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, y gemía una que otra vez.

_-Reconozco esa voz- dijo Richard Stern, bajo el pasamontañas que traía puesto- eres el niño que le ayudó a Jevanni aquella vez...-_

_-L, todo esto es nuestra culpa, ¿verdad?- dijo Lenore._

_-¡Abran la puerta!- ladró Stern- ábranla y entréguense los tres, o entraremos y mataremos a todos los niños- y seguida de esta amenaza, el hombre disparó un par de veces a la puerta, haciendo gritar a los niños._

_-Lennon, te dije que te quedaras- le dijo L._

_-Lo sé, Elle, lo siento- dijo ella._

_-Que valiente saliste, mujer- dijo Richard Stern, sin borrar su sonrisa- como ya dije, los mataré a ambos y luego iré por el niño. Tu cochina herencia no me importa, los mataré antes de que llegue Wammy-_

_-No, Elle- dijo Lenore, mientras que sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- esta herida es muy grave. Yo... voy a morir aquí...-_

_-No lo dudo- sonrió ella, tratando de incorporarse para alcanzar los labios del joven y besándolos levemente- te quiero, Elle Lawliet... te estaré esperando... espero que no... que no tardes mucho...-_

L se levantó de golpe, gritando, y quedó sentado sobre la cama y abrió los ojos. Elle se encontró sobre su cama, en su propia habitación, respirando agitadamente. Se llevó la mano al pecho, y sintió como su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

-Otra vez esa pesadilla- dijo para sí mismo. Alargó su mano hasta alcanzar el vaso de agua que estaba en su mesita de noche y lo bebió todo, para después volverse a acostar.

Esas últimas noches revivió en sus sueños la muerte de Lenore.

x-x-x

Por fin llegó el día en que Watari y L volvieron a Winchester. A diferencia de su última visita, ésta vez Roger fue avisado de su llegada, y había una gran multitud de niños esperando a Watari. El anciano, siempre que volvía a Wammy's House, sobre todo para asegurarse de que los parientes de Near no usaran su ausencia como pretexto para llevárselo, llevaba juguetes y dulces a los niños del orfanato. Por esa razón, el edificio entero se vació casi por completo, y los niños lo esperaban en la entrada.

L, que ya hacía tiempo que no se llevaba tanto con los niños, los esquivó y entró al edificio.

L no había alcanzado a ver a Mello, Matt o Near entre la muchedumbre, y supuso que estarían dentro. Primero decidió buscar en el cuarto de juegos, y acertó.

Al abrir la puerta, L pudo ver el bulto blanco que era sin duda Near, echado en el suelo. L estuvo a punto de abrir por completo la puerta, pero se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que Near no estaba solo. Había una niña sentada sobre una mesa del cuarto de juegos, mirando hacia el suelo, en el punto donde se encontraba Near.

-Near, no sé que te divierte tanto de esos estúpidos rompecabezas- dijo la niña- son aburridos...-

Near no respondió. La habitación se quedó en silencio por un rato, excepto por el constante ruido de las piezas encajando una con otra.

-¿Porqué no respondes, Near?- insistió la niña.

-Estoy bien así, Linda- dijo Near, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla- y no hay que contestar, los rompecabezas no son ni estúpidos ni aburridos-

-Bueno, pero deberías ir afuera con los demás- dijo Linda- dicen que Watari volvió-

-Sí, Watari volvió- dijo Near sin emoción alguna, y sin inmutarse como las veces anteriores.

-Bueno, si tú no quieres juguetes y dulces, es tu problema- dijo Linda, poniéndose de pie de un salto y caminando hacia la puerta.

L se apartó y Linda, que estaba muy ensimismada, salió y no alcanzó a verlo. En silencio, el joven entró a la habitación. Near, a pesar de haber escuchado sus pasos, no se inmutó hasta que L se detuvo justo detrás de él.

Near levantó su cabeza de pronto y se volvió, para ver a L con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Volviste- dijo Near.

-Sí, así es- dijo L.

El niño se levantó del suelo y rodeó la cintura de L con un abrazo. El joven se agachó para estar a su misma altura, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te extrañé mucho, L- dijo Near en voz baja.

-Yo también, pequeño- dijo L- quería venir antes, pero...- y se interrumpió.

Near bajó la mirada de nuevo a su rompecabezas.

-¿Lennon?- dijo Near- la extrañas tú también-

L se limitó a asentir.

-Deberías saludar a Mello- dijo Near, volviéndose a echar en el suelo para continuar con su rompecabezas- se molestará conmigo si sabe que me saludaste primero-

-Lo haré- dijo L- te veré más al rato...-

Near asintió sin mirarlo, y L salió de la habitación. Lo anterior le extrañó, pero fue después a la habitación de Mello. Se escuchaban voces en su exterior, y al acercarse, L se dio cuenta de que pertenecían a los chicos que buscaba.

-Dicen que Watari llegó- dijo Matt- ¿no quieres ir a conseguir chocolates?-

-No- dijo Mello- ¿para qué? L nunca viene con Watari, y el viejo siempre deja los chocolates en la cocina, no hay necesidad de ir-

-Tienes razón, jefe- dijo Matt.

Hubo un breve silencio, y el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

-Mello, ya deja eso- dijo Matt- ya estudiaste tres semanas y Near no ha tocado el libro. No te va a ganar esta vez-

-Exacto- dijo Mello- por eso estudio, para que no me vuelva a ganar-

L llamó a la puerta.

-¡Estamos ocupados!- exclamó Matt.

-¿Tan ocupados para no saludarme?- dijo L en voz alta.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Mello y Matt se disputaban salir por ella primero.

-¡L!- exclamaron los dos niños.

Tras abrazos y revolver los cabellos de ambas cabezas, los niños se tranquilizaron y quisieron saber que había hecho L durante tanto tiempo de ausencia. L les contó brevemente y sin muchos detalles los lugares donde había estado y los casos que había resuelto.

Así llegó la hora de la cena.

-Vamos a cenar, L- dijo Mello- ven conmigo-

-No, ven conmigo- dijo Matt a su vez.

-Iré con los dos- dijo L- no se peleen. Por cierto, Mello- añadió el joven, fingiendo casualidad- ¿has visto a Near?-

El rostro sonriente de Mello se ensombreció visiblemente.

-¿Qué hay con él?- dijo Mello.

-Pues vine a saludarlo también- dijo L- ¿lo has visto?-

-No, ni me interesa- dijo Mello, para después sonreír de nuevo y cambiar el tema.

x-x-x

Todo ese asunto inquietó mucho a L, empezando por la frase de Near. "se molestará conmigo si sabe que me saludaste primero". Después de la cena, y de notar que Near se encontraba solo en una esquina, mientras que Mello estaba rodeado de niños en la otra esquina del comedor, se fue a la oficina de Roger.

-L, que gusto verte- dijo el anciano- sobre todo después de tanto tiempo-

-Lo mismo digo, Roger- dijo L en un tono poco interesado- vengo a preguntarte algo-

-Tú dirás- dijo el anciano.

-Near y Mello- dijo L, y el rostro de Roger se endureció un poco- ¿qué sucedió con ellos durante mi ausencia?-

Roger tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar.

-Es... difícil decirlo con exactitud- dijo Roger- cuando ustedes se fueron, entraron al mismo grupo de clases. Y Near se volvió de inmediato el primer lugar. Y Mello el segundo...-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo L, aunque recordaba la conversación que había escuchado tras la puerta de Mello.

-Mello siempre está de mal humor cuando se trata de Near- dijo Roger- no importa cuanto se esfuerce, no logra ganarle al pequeño-

L meditó las palabras de Roger. Celos, competencia, rivalidad.

-Roger- dijo L- ¿ellos sabían que serían mis sucesores?-

-Lo saben perfectamente- dijo Roger- pero tienen la idea de que elegirás a uno de los dos-

-Ya veo- dijo L- gracias, Roger-

L salió de la oficina de Roger y caminó por el pasillo. El mismo pasillo donde había peleado contra ese hombre, el que mató a Lenore. Unas voces se escucharon al final del pasillo.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo, verdad?- dijo la voz airada de Mello- menudo fantasma descolorido-

-Mello, ya basta- dijo la voz de Near tranquilamente.

-Sí, Near, ya basta- dijo Mello- ya estoy cansado de tu arrogancia...-

-Ya fue suficiente, Mello- dijo Matt con voz calmada- ese enano no merece tu tiempo y ya le dimos lo que merece-

L se acercó, y vio que Mello tenía a Near contra la pared, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo lo suficiente para que el niño albino tuviera que ponerse de puntas. Mello pareció tranquilizarse con las palabras de Matt.

-Sí, Mello- dijo Near con tono sarcástico, frunciendo el entrecejo- eres muy valiente, ustedes dos contra un niño más pequeño-

Mello, que iba a soltar a Near, lo apretó con más fuerza y más hacia arriba, haciendo que por fin los pies del niño se separaran del suelo.

-¿Ahora sí me respetas?- dijo Mello entre dientes.

-Mello, suéltame- dijo Near en el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre.

Mello no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, hasta que se volvió y vio que L estaba de pie a unos pasos de él en el pasillo, mirándolo fijamente. Al principio, el rostro de Mello se enrojeció visiblemente y luego, con un gesto de indiferencia, soltó a Near y se fue a su habitación, pasando por un lado de L.

-Lo siento, L- susurró Mello al pasar junto a él.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte, Mello- dijo L a su vez, igual en un susurro.

Mello no respondió y se fue, seguido de Matt. L se acercó a Near.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó L.

-Sí- dijo Near, cabizbajo.

-Near...- dijo L, retirando un mechón de cabello blanco del rostro del niño, bajo el cual ocultaba una mejilla enrojecida.

-No me mires así- dijo Near, desviando su mirada- no soy Lennon-

-Yo sé que no eres Lennon- dijo L- pero le prometí que te cuidaría y no dejaría que nada malo te pasara, y eso es lo que haré-

Near se echó a los brazos de L, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo no lloro nunca, L- dijo Near una vez que se separaron, y que caminaban juntos hacia la habitación del pequeño.

-Lo sé- dijo L- yo tampoco abrazo nunca-

Near no dijo más. Se metió a la cama en cuanto entró a su habitación. L se sentó junto a él.

-Near- le dijo en voz baja- quiero contarte un secreto-

-¿Sí?- dijo él, volviendo sus enormes ojos hacia L, con toda su atención.

-Un día- dijo L- si algo me llegara a pasar... Mello y tú serán mis sucesores-

Near guardó silencio.

-No quiero que te pase algo- dijo Near.

-Ni yo- dijo L- por eso tengo cuidado y no dejo que nadie sepa donde me encuentro. Pero todo puede pasar...-

Near asintió.

-Near, cuando llegue ese momento- dijo L- Roger se los comunicará, ya tiene instrucciones al respecto-

Near volvió a asentir, aunque L podía notar en su rostro cierto malestar.

-Y les dirá que yo no escogí a ninguno de los dos- añadió L- y les dirá que trabajen juntos-

-Mello me odia- dijo Near- no trabajará conmigo-

-Lo hará- dijo L- no te preocupes. Los quiero mucho a ambos, y ambos serás mis dignos sucesores...-

Near sonrió, como muy pocas veces sonreía.

-Lo seré- dijo Near- seré un digno sucesor tuyo-

-Lo sé, Near- dijo L, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Near se cobijó y L apagó la luz antes de salir de la habitación.

x-x-x

Terminada la visita con Near, L se dirigió a la habitación de Mello. Sabía que éste no iba a ser fácil.

L se detuvo en la puerta. Dudó, pero finalmente llamó.

-¿Quién?- se escuchó la voz de Mello dentro.

-Soy yo- dijo L.

Tras un breve silencio, Mello respondió.

-Pasa- dijo el niño.

L abrió la puerta y miró la habitación de Mello. Era verdaderamente lo contrario a la de Near, y había cambiado mucho de la última vez que él había estado ahí.

Mello lo miró expectante.

-Mello- dijo L- quiero decir que me sorprendió lo que hiciste hoy-

-Si vienes a regañarme...- comenzó Mello, pero la expresión de L lo interrumpió.

-No, no voy a regañarte- dijo L- solo quiero saber porqué lo hiciste-

-Problemas entre Near y yo-

-Mello, Near es un niño más pequeño que tú- dijo L- ¿qué problema pudiste tener con él?-

-Near se burla de mí- dijo Mello- siempre me critica, y se burla porque él siempre queda en primero y yo en segundo. No es justo...-

-Mello- dijo L- así como Near tiene su talento, tú tienes el tuyo-

-No te burles, L- dijo Mello- yo sé que no...-

-Eres valiente- dijo L, interrumpiendo el reclamo del niño- y fuerte. Near nunca podrá defenderse solo como tú puedes hacerlo...-

Mello sonrió levemente.

-Near no es tan insensible como piensas- continuó L- también es humano. Y como todos los humanos, tiene fallas-

-Pero yo quiero ser el mejor...- dijo Mello.

-Lo sé, Mello- dijo L- pero para ser el mejor no se ocupa golpear a Near-

-Lo siento...- dijo Mello- no volverá a ocurrir-

-Eso espero- dijo L- ahora buenas noches, ya pronto será Navidad-

-Sí, buenas noches- dijo Mello.

L salió de la habitación de Mello y apagó la luz, justo como había hecho con Near.

En el pasillo, Roger lo estaba esperando para llevarlo a una habitación para pasar la noche, pues ya al día siguiente se trasladaría a un hotel. L se tiró en su cama con una sonrisa. Después de tantos meses, se sentía como en casa.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

L se quedó unos días en Winchester, y hacía visitas frecuentes a Wammy's House, mayormente para dar unas cuantas clases a Mello y Near.

Un agente importante del FBI había enviado a L un programa con todas las especificaciones tecnológicas de teléfonos fijos, teléfonos celulares, Internet, máquinas y demás aparatos que fueran de utilidad para cualquier tipo de investigación, y el joven lo utilizó para enseñar a los niños.

-¿Y eso para qué sirve?- preguntó Mello.

-Sirve para modificar tu voz- dijo L, mostrándole el aparato- y para evitar que la llamada sea rastreada en el momento que lo activas-

-¿Y ese?- preguntó Mello de nuevo.

-Para rastrear un punto en la ciudad, como un radar- dijo L- miren, les mostraré como funciona...-

Mello no paraba de hacer preguntas, mientras que Near miraba todo con la mayor atención. Aquellas lecciones duraron un par de semanas, pero hicieron una gran diferencia en los dos niños.

x-x-x

L partió de Winchester poco después del cumpleaños de Mello. Volvió a América, donde pasó casi un año resolviendo casos. Muy pronto lo llamaron a Los Ángeles, a resolver un caso difícil y peligroso.

Cansado por el viaje, se quedó en la ciudad sin trabajar, bajo la constante mirada de Watari, un par de días, hasta que recuperó fuerzas y llamó a la oficina de la policía de California.

-Soy L- dijo el joven, como acostumbraba, a través del micrófono de su computadora.

-L, que bien que nos ayudarás- dijo uno de los agentes- el caso de la serie BB es sumamente complicado...-

-De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda- dijo L.

-Tendrás el apoyo total y completo del FBI- prosiguió el agente- se te enviará una lista detallada de todos los agentes que participan en el caso-

-Era lo que iba a sugerir- dijo L- gracias-

La lista llegó por correo electrónico segundos después. L echó una ojeada a la lista, y le llamó la atención encontrar un nombre japonés entre tantos americanos. Pertenecía a una mujer. Misora Naomi.

x-x-x

El caso de Los Angeles duró más de lo que L había esperado, y otros casos se fueron sumando, quitándole por completo el tiempo.

Casi dos años después de haberse ido, L volvió a Wammy's House. Las cosas entre Mello y Near se habían tornado caóticas. Según lo que le había dicho Roger, ahora Near pasaba su tiempo armando rompecabezas o haciendo alguna cosa extraña con sus juguetes, mientras que Mello se dedicaba a molestar a otros niños, secundado sin duda por Matt. La diferencia entre ambos se volvió abismal.

También supo que Near se había mantenido todo aquel tiempo primero en calificaciones, seguido muy de cerca, pero nunca superado, por Mello. Y que aquello había creado entre los dos una gran enemistad.

En ese momento, L dudó que su plan de que ambos niños fueran sus sucesores fuera una buena idea. Sin embargo, hubo una sola cosa que despejó sus dudas de su mente. Near llevaba abrazado el juguete que recibió la noche de la muerte de su hermana. Y Mello no había dejado de usar su rosario bajo sus ropas.

x-x-x

Un tiempo más tarde, comenzó a correr el rumor de un asesino en serie, que mataba solo a los criminales más peligrosos que existían alrededor del mundo. Era llamado "Kira", y tenía el extraño poder de asesinar a las personas con ataques al corazón casi simultáneamente y en lugares distintos del mundo.

-L¿qué sucede?- preguntó Watari, mientras el joven investigaba sobre ello en su apartamento.

-Un caso interesante, Watari- comentó L- me gustaría participar...-

-Eso parece- dijo el anciano al ver de que se trata- ¿deseas que haga algo?-

-Un par de cosas, para empezar, si no es mucha molestia- dijo L.

Watari hizo el gesto de estarlo escuchando, así que L continuó.

-Quiero que me hagas favor de ver qué criminales de los que he desenmascarado este tiempo han sido condenados a muerte- dijo L- y también cuales han sido publicados en Internet-

Watari asintió, y buscó en su ordenador.

-Hay varios- dijo Watari- pero el que más salta a mi atención es ese hombre, Lind L. Taylor, el asesino confeso de niños que atrapaste en tu primer caso-

-Bien, ese servirá- dijo L- y segundo... quisiera que vayas a la próxima junta de la ICPO, que va a tratar sobre éste asunto-

-Bien- dijo Watari, tomando su ordenador y saliendo de ahí.

-Kira- dijo L, una vez que se quedó solo- no sé porqué presiento que ahí está mi destino. Ya lo veremos...-

x-x-x

-Mello...Near...- dijo L- vengan conmigo, quiero hablar con ustedes-

Los dos pequeños miraron a L, atónitos, pero lo siguieron al despacho de Roger, el cual se encontraba provisionalmente vacío.

Para aquellas fechas, Mello ya había cumplido trece años y Near estaba muy cerca de cumplir los once. Los niños seguían siendo los dos mejores de Wammy's House, el famoso orfanato para niños superdotados.

Near tomó asiento en el suelo, como era su costumbre, y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Mello se quedó de pie, mientras que L tomaba asiento en la silla de Roger.

-Bueno, los llamé para hablar con ustedes de algo importante- dijo L.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Mello.

-Me iré a Japón- dijo el joven de cabellos negros- voy a resolver un caso-

-El caso de Kira- exclamó Mello, mientras que Near murmuraba las mismas palabras en voz baja.

-Así es- dijo L- es un caso difícil, y peligroso. Ustedes vieron en televisión...-

-Sí- dijo Mello- ese Kira asesinó a Lind L. Taylor creyendo que eras tú, así nada más-

-Cuando él solo había matado criminales- añadió Near, aparentemente sin mucho interés.

-Mañana salgo para Japón, para llevar allá mi investigación- dijo L.

-Va a ser muy peligroso- dijo Mello.

-Lo sé- dijo L- y quisiera pedirles a ambos que trabajen duro, porque si yo muero en este caso, ustedes serán mis sucesores y herederos, y serán quienes lo resuelvan...-

-Prometido- dijo Mello. Near asintió suavemente.

-Cuiden sus identidades- continuó él- solo nosotros tres, junto con Roger y Watari, sabemos nuestros verdaderos nombres: Mihael Keelh, Nate River y Elle Lawliet. Para el mundo solo seremos Mello, Near y L-

Los dos niños asintieron de nuevo.

-Mello, Near- dijo L- recuerden lo que les dije-

Los niños volvieron a asentir. L se levantó y se dirigió a los niños. Los abrazó con fuerza, pues sabía que bien podía ser esa la última vez.

Una vez que los niños se retiraron, L fue a visitar otro lugar. El cementerio.

-Lennon- dijo L, con una rosa entre sus manos- me voy para Japón. Este caso es peligroso y tal vez no vuelva. Pero no importa donde vaya a descansar mi cuerpo, mi alma es la que lleva años deseando estar contigo otra vez. Si el caso no sale bien... supongo que nos veremos allá-

Y, dejando la rosa sobre la lápida, se alejó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los pensamientos de L fueron distraídos por el ronquido de Matsuda. El joven de cabellos negros suspiró y miró el calendario. Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños número doce de Near, pero sabía que en ese momento no podía ausentarse de Japón.

-Watari- dijo L.

-¿Sí?- dijo el anciano a través de la computadora.

-Ya está- dijo L, enviándole el archivo- guárdalo, de modo que solo sea enviado a Inglaterra si se oprime el botón de emergencia-

-Así se hará- dijo Watari.

-¿Cómo va el edificio?- preguntó L.

-Falta poco para que esté listo- dijo Watari.

L sonrió.

-Gracias por todo este tiempo...- dijo el joven.

El anciano hizo lo que solía hacer. Sonrió.

x-x-x

**EPILOGO**

El ataque al corazón era algo doloroso. Pero más dolorosa la frustración de L al sentirlo, mientras caía. Ahora no podría resolver el caso en el que puso todo su orgullo, todas sus fuerzas.

L se sintió caer en los brazos de Light, y miró ésa sonrisa maligna. L se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo casi con alivio, y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

-Así que... no estaba equivocado- murmuró- pero yo...-

Miró fijamente los ojos de Light. Se iba del mundo, pero Mello y Near lo sabrían. Sabrían de su muerte, y serían quienes vencieran a Kira, a Yagami Light, en su nombre.

"..._he perdido_" dijo su conciencia antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

x-x-x

El joven volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró de frente a alguien más. Ya no era Light, sino su adorada Lenore.

-Tardaste mucho en venir, Elle Lawliet- dijo ella con una sonrisa- pensé que nunca llegarías-

-Aquí estoy- dijo él, para después sonreír ampliamente.

x-x-x

Junto con el aviso de la muerte de L, Roger recibió el archivo que L había escrito. El anciano derramó abundantes lágrimas en su lectura, y juzgó prudente guardarlo y no mostrarlo a los niños hasta que Kira fuera vencido.

Llamó a Mello y a Near a su despacho, para darles la noticia.

x-x-x

Near volvió a Winchester, tras su victoria sobre Kira. Fue recibido por Roger en Wammy's House. El anciano le entregó el escrito que había recibido el día del anuncio de la muerte de L, hacía ya cuatro años.

Nate River lo leyó con calma, y el pálido joven sin emociones también derramó un par de lágrimas al leerlo.

-Roger- dijo el joven albino tras secarse las lágrimas y volver a su estado normal- hay algo que tengo que pedirte-

-Dime- dijo el anciano.

-Hablaré con Aizawa, para que me indique el sitio donde L, Mello y Matt fueron sepultados- dijo Near- creo que no deberían estar en Japón, sino cerca de ella-

Roger asintió, e hizo todo cuanto Near le pidió.

x-x-x

Poco tiempo después, Near se encontraba de pie frente a cuatro tumbas, con los brazos cruzados mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos blancos.

-Lennon, L, Matt, Mello...- dijo Near- hice lo que tenía que hacer. Atrapé a Kira. Soy un digno sucesor de L...-

x-x-x

**FIN**

¡Sí¡Se acabó! xD Gracias a todos/todas por sus reviews y por su paciencia! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leeremos de nuevo pronto!

**Abby L. / Nona **


End file.
